La Dama y el Vagabundo
by Darla Gilmore
Summary: Podría tratarse de un cuento de hadas moderno, en el que todo comenzó como una lección de vida. Ella no era muy dama, él no tenía ni poquito de vagabundo. Para ambos el cambio está por comenzar.
1. Capítulo 1

La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Si esto fuera el típico cuento de hadas, la historia iniciaría con la frase: "Había una vez…". Pero no son los cuentos de hadas las historias que abundan en el mundo, son los hechos cotidianos, nuestras acciones y pensamientos quienes forman el cuento de cada vida.

Esta historia inicia en la mañana del 11 de septiembre de 2001, un martes cualquiera en los Estados Unidos de América. A las afueras de la capital política de la nación, Washington D.C., las niñas Isabella Swan y Renesmee Swan bajaban de la limusina en la entrada de su exclusivo colegio. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana y la agitación de los estudiantes de primaria que llegaban y la cantidad de carros que entraban y salían del lugar estaba en su máximo apogeo.

Como era normal, los choferes de las adineradas y políticamente poderosas familias de la zona eran quienes llevaban a los inquietos niños a su centro de estudio. Eran contados con los dedos de la mano los pequeños que iban con sus padres, o con al menos uno de ellos. De resto, la mayoría de esos progenitores ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo como el Capitolio, las oficinas de los honorables Senadores e inclusive alguno que otro trabajaba en la Casa Blanca. Otros se dedicaban a dirigir sus respectivas empresas, y como no, casi todas vinculadas con la vida política de la ciudad.

Antes de ingresar al colegio, Isabella, de diez años, le arregló la corbata a su pequeña hermana. Renesmee, a la edad de seis, no se entusiasmaba mucho por despertarse temprano, mucho menos era cooperante con su nana cuando ella la alistaba para ir al colegio. Isabella sentía lo mismo, pero como hermana mayor trataba de dar el mejor ejemplo.

—Por favor, Renesmee. Por lo menos quédate quieta cuando Tanya te arregla para venir — le pidió Isabella, casi a manera de ruego. Terminó de alisar el uniforme de su hermanita y agregó —: Mira que Tanya es muy buena contigo. No le hagas pasar un mal rato, ¿si?

—Yo quiero mucho a Tanya — repuso Renesmee con seriedad —, por eso no pataleo, ni grito, ni nada. Sólo me muevo un poquitín… Y a ella le gusta.

—Bueno, algunos de los sirvientes de la casa pueden verte cuando estás de saltarina y puede contarle a papá y mamá…

—Bella, si alguien me delata, le pego un puño.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. La mente de Renesmee estaba llena de escenas de ánime japonés con tipos que se les volvía el cabello rubio para tener más súper poderes.

—Nada de violencia, ni de puños, ni de súper patadas — le advirtió Bella, cuando reanudaban el paso para ir cada cual a su salón de clases —. Las niñas no peleamos. A mamá no le gusta.

—¿Cuándo regresa?

—Este… Creo que el viernes. Se lo escuché a papá de casualidad. Esta mañana salía de Boston hacia Los Ángeles.

—¿Alcanzará a traernos algo de Disneyworld? — preguntó la niña con interés.

—No sé. Creo que queda un poco lejos de Los Ángeles.

Renesmee hizo una mueca de desaliento, mientras un niño de raza nativa americana se acercó a ellas.

—Hola, Bella — saludó el niño con una enorme sonrisa —. Hola, Nessie — dijo a la más pequeña, dándole un empujón en la espalda a manera de saludo.

Renesmee trastabilló un par de pasos al perder el equilibrio.

—¡Jacob! — lo reprendió Bella, tanto por el empujón a su hermana como por ese sobrenombre que a su concepto era tan asqueroso.

—Perdón, Nessie, a veces se me va la mano — le dijo Jacob a la niña, acomodándole el morral que se le había torcido debido al empujón. Luego miró a Bella —. ¿Qué ha dicho tu papá sobre la visita al museo el domingo?

—Dijo que le parecía bien — contestó Bella —. Le dije que el senador Black iría con nosotros.

Jacob emitió una risita.

—Y pensar que yo lo conozco como papá…

Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, era senador por el estado de Washington. Ambos eran oriundos de un pueblito llamado Forks, ubicado en la mitad de la nada. Pese a eso a Billy Black siempre lo conocieron como un político progresista en su región, además de ser un gran activista ecológico, promulgando programas de crecimiento económico con alternativas ecológicas sostenibles; hasta que dos años atrás había sido elegido como representante del estado en el Capitolio.

—Si, bueno, él quiere que vaya alguien más, creo que nos mandará con Tanya — dijo Bella.

Pese a su corta edad, ella era consciente que Charlie Swan no veía con buenos ojos al senador Black, ya sea por su raza o por luchar con tanto esmero por controles de gases tóxicos en las fábricas que a su concepto disminuiría su productividad, o porque simplemente a Charlie no le gustaba cualquier persona del partido Demócrata.

—Está bien. La exposición de la familia Tudor y de Isabel I es alucinante… O eso me han dicho — reconoció el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminaron un poco más, mientras Renesmee los acribillaba con preguntas de la tal Isabel esa, algo a lo cual no pudieron responder con claridad. En el segundo piso se detuvieron frente al salón de la menor de las Swan. En ese momento pasaron Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, compañeras de clase de Bella y Jacob. La niña se despidió de su hermana y aprovechó seguir de largo con el par de niñas que le preguntaron sobre la tarea de geografía.

—Me perdonas, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Jacob con timidez a Renesmee.

La niña asintió con decisión.

—Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, lo prometo.

Renesmee sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

—Si vuelves a hacerlo, te pateo — prometió la chiquilla.

En el salón de Bella, siendo las nueve y media de la mañana, en plena clase de geografía, el parloteo del profesor fue interrumpido por la voz del director en el altavoz.

—_A todos los alumnos, por favor recojan sus cosas y salgan en orden de los salones. En unos minutos vendrán por ustedes para ir a casa. No corran, no griten, y no jueguen en los pasillos._

Bella le dirigió a Jacob una mirada interrogante. El niño encogió los hombros. Sea lo que sea que hubiera ocasionado el regreso a casa tan temprano, era bienvenido.

Al salir al pasillo, atiborrado de niños de todas las estaturas y todas las edades, avanzaron lentamente. Los profesores guiaban y ponían orden ante cualquier síntoma de mocoso revoltoso. En cuanto llegaron al salón de Renesmee, esta los esperaba a un lado de la puerta. Bella la tomó de una mano y Jacob de otra, y siguieron avanzando para salir del edificio.

Alcanzaron a escuchar conversaciones sin sentido, todas ellas en tono de asombro o incredulidad.

—Los aviones en las torres no son de ningún accidente…

—El Pentágono también fue impactado…

—Todo en Washington ha sido evacuado…

—Incluso en la Casa Blanca…

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Renesmee, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Los adultos y sus cosas — le dijo Jacob, y soltando su mano la rodeó en los hombros.

Renesmee se recargó levemente sobre él, sin soltar a su hermana.

Bella también quería saber qué ocurrió. Por qué los adultos estaban tan serios, algunos de ellos con mirada de angustia y sobre todo, al llegar a la entrada del colegio, por qué tanto caos en los automóviles que recogían a los alumnos.

Choferes apurando a los niños a que subieran, limusinas y camionetas atravesadas, pitos allá y acá… Parecía la hora pico en el centro de la ciudad.

—Vengan, sentémonos bajo ese árbol, de allí veremos cuando vengan por nosotros — les indicó Jacob.

Esperaron pacientemente mientras llegaron por ellos. El senador Black fue personalmente por Jacob. En cuanto lo vieron percibieron que algo realmente importante ocurría en esos momentos. Su rostro serio y la mirada triste reflejaban la preocupación muda que albergaba su mente. No habló al respecto, en todo caso no dijo gran cosa. Los Black esperaron a que Garret, el chofer de los Swan, recogiera las niñas.

Cuando se dirigían a su casa estilo victoriano, ubicada en los suburbios de Washington, Bella no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la cual el ambiente se sentía tan triste, tan tenso. Sólo horas después se enteró que esa mañana su país había sido atacado, que la historia del mundo había cambiado, y que su madre, Renee Swan, era pasajero del avión American Airlines que impactó contra una de las Torres Gemelas en Nueva York.

_Septiembre 11 de 2015_

Bella ingresó a la limusina, donde su padre la esperaba para dirigirse al servicio religioso y conmemorar los catorce años del fallecimiento de Renee. Iniciaría a las ocho con veinte minutos, hora en la cual el vuelo 11 de American Airlines había impactado la torre Norte del World Trade Center. Bella, vestida con un elegante pero sencillo traje blanco de pantalón y chaqueta de Chanel, cruzó las piernas con impaciencia.

—Es el segundo año que tu hermana no se aparece para el servicio — reprochó Charlie.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque tú no la invitas, papá.

—Este tipo de eventos no necesitan invitación.

—Se necesitan desde que eres prácticamente repudiado por tu familia.

—¿Qué más querías que hiciera? — inquirió Charlie con furia contenida —. Esa mocosa se fugó de la casa con _tu_ amiguito en cuanto fue perfectamente legal. Me costó mucho evitar el escándalo por su comportamiento.

Bella resopló. A ella le parecía genial, completamente maravilloso, que Renesmee se hubiera ido de casa una semana después de ser mayor de edad, más sabiendo que con Jacob iba a tener la vida tranquila y llena de amor que tanto les había faltado en los últimos años.

Desde la muerte de Renee en los atentados terroristas del 11 de septiembre, la casa se convirtió en algo más aburrido y monótono que un monasterio. Los silencios abundaban, las caras hurañas de Charlie eran el pan de cada día y las estrictas y estúpidas reglas que había instaurado desde ese entonces eran el premio a lo ridículo. Estudiaba con detenimiento las hojas de vida y el árbol genealógico de todas sus amistades de Georgetown; controlaba sus tarjetas de crédito, ya que él las pagaba; estaba segura que la seguían para saber si había cambiado de religión y se había convertido en una fundamentalista islámica… Si antes de la tragedia era un padre frío, después de ella se transformó en un padre completamente congelado. Si mostraban las buenas notas del colegio no decía nada, si por horror le llegaban reportes de una nota mala o un mal comportamiento eran severamente castigadas. Con Charlie no se podía hablar de algún tema, ni siquiera de los cambios en la política de su amado y adorado partido Republicano.

Al final tuvo que inventar muchas excusas de la ausencia repentina de Renesmee en su círculo social, y para que entre ellas no hubieran contradicciones, la premisa principal es que la jovencita había viajado a Europa a estudiar. No estaba tan alejado de la realidad, porque ella estudiaba Ciencias Políticas en Alemania; pero al relato le hacía falta la parte donde se fugaba con Jacob Black, el hijo del senador Billy Black, y le faltaba la parte romántica que relataba su matrimonio como los novios fugitivos de una novela romántica histórica, en Gretna Green, Escocia.

—Llamarla a Alemania e invitarla al servicio no va a costar de más de cincuenta centavos el minuto. No creo que seas tan tacaño.

—Me va a costar mi orgullo.

—Es tu estúpido orgullo el que te tiene así, papá.

—¡No me hables así, jovencita!

—¿Quieres que te lo pinte con flores y unicornios? — replicó ella.

—Ya me estás hartando con tu comportamiento altanero de los últimos meses…

—Vaya novedad. Soy consciente que desde hace mucho soy tu estorbo.

—Por supuesto que lo eres — admitió él sin una pizca de arrepentimiento —. No trabajas, ni siquiera tienes un novio, seguramente porque no sabes freír ni un huevo. Te limitas a ir a clase a en una universidad extraordinaria y de lo cual no has sacado provecho. Eres inútil en todos los sentidos, sólo gastas y gastas mi dinero.

—¡Es mi dinero!

—Te equivocas, jovencita. Es mi dinero.

—Entonces todo es te drama es por _tus_ cochinos dólares… ¡Que tacaño eres!

—No parecen ser tan cochinos cuando los gastas a manos llenas — replicó Charlie —; y no solo eso, eres déspota con mis amistades, personas importantes para la vida de esta nación…

—Algunos políticos y empresarios de pacotilla.

—Esos políticos de pacotilla serán el día de mañana senadores, secretarios de algún departamento en la Casa Blanca, incluso Presidente…

—¡Por favor, papá! Los ciudadanos de esta nación no somos tan ciegos e ignorantes como para elegir a un mequetrefe como presidente.

—¡Basta! No voy a llegar alterado al servicio religioso por tu culpa, mucho menos con los Cullen allí.

—Tienes razón. Y yo no pienso asistir con el genio que tengo para ofender la memoria de mi madre. ¡Garret, detente!

La limusina frenó en seco. Bella abrió la puerta y mientras salía le gritó a su padre:

—¡Búscate una amante que te quite el mal genio!

Luego azotó la puerta y la limusina siguió su camino.

La calle, rodeada de grandes mansiones, estaba desértica. Bella respiró profundo y dejó que un par de lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se sentó al borde del andén, sin importarle su hermoso y costoso traje. Definitivamente no iría al servicio religioso, no podía aparecerse así de alterada a algo tan importante. Seguramente Charlie la excusaría afirmando que estaba de pocos ánimos para estar presente. Debía reconocer que su padre era lo suficientemente hipócrita para poner una buena cara ante todos, y un magnífico mentiroso para encubrir lo que en realidad pasaba.

Era mejor así, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a una familia de la que siempre le habían hablado maravillas como los Cullen.

Eran de Boston, cuando Renee viajó a esa ciudad era para visitarlos a ellos, especialmente para visitar a su gran amiga, Esme. Bella no los culpaba de las circunstancias que rodearon la tragedia de los Swan, los únicos culpables eran los fanáticos del Islam que daban una interpretación trágica y mártir a la escritura sagrada del Corán.

Bella tomó su celular y le marcó a su hermana en Berlín. Como Charlie pagaba la factura, no le preocupaba lo que se demorara. Por el contrario, entre más, mejor.

—¡Bella!

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—El identificador de llamadas indicó un número que aquí no existe, y tu eres la única persona que me llamaría desde el exterior. ¿Qué tal va tu día?

—En las pocas horas que va, bastante mal. Es la primera vez que no estaré allí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Renesmee, sabiendo lo que significaba ese "allí"

—Discutí con papá cuando salíamos de la casa. Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes.

—Si, que tu lo consideras un cajero automático y que no sirves para nada.

—Hay algo más agregado a la ecuación.

—Dispara — la animó Renesmee.

—Me reprocha el trato que le doy a sus amistades. Todo porque no les rindo pleitesía ni les limpio sus zapatos.

—Pero mira que exigente está… Y yo de ti no diría "les limpio los zapatos". Eso tiene un nombre, hermana, y es lamberles el cul…

—Si, imagínate… — la interrumpió Bella con la voz ahogada.

—Llora, Bella. No te guardes nada. Y ya sabes, alista tus pertenencias que yo te espero aquí en Alemania.

—Debo quedarme un poco más, hasta terminar la universidad… — alcanzó a decir ella antes de romper en llanto.

Al finalizar el servicio religioso, la familia Cullen se acercó hasta Charlie. La ceremonia año tras año iba perdiendo asistentes, y Charlie era consciente que el morbo de la gente y su curiosidad disminuían con el tiempo. Algunos le preguntaban el por qué, después de catorce años, había ceremonia. Para la gran mayoría de cristianos luego del quinto año del fallecimiento de su ser querido dejaban las misas prácticamente olvidadas; cada cual seguía con su vida. Pero para Charlie el olvido de su amada esposa no era permitido, mucho menos permitía que la sociedad olvidara la tragedia de su prestigiosa familia. La ceremonia, como siempre, se celebró en la capilla del Colegio de la Congregación del Santísimo Redentor, al norte de la ciudad, pero a las últimas sólo asistían sus amigos más allegados, y era la primera vez que algún Cullen estaba presente en Washington. Siempre era él quien los visitaba en Boston. Bueno, en realidad en los últimos catorce años los había visitado unas tres veces.

Carlisle Cullen, tomado de la mano de su esposa Esme, encabezaban el grupo. Era uno de los más prestigiosos abogados de Boston y su bufete, Cullen e Hijos, había sido contratado recientemente por la secretaría de Salud para que los asesorara legalmente. Debido a esto se habían instalado por tiempo indefinido en la ciudad.

Con ellos estaba el hijo mayor de la pareja, Edward. También abogado como su padre, Edward se había especializado en derecho migratorio. Era alto, delgado, de cabello color bronce completamente desordenado. Poseía los ojos verdes más intensos que Charlie hubiera visto en su vida, dándole un aura enigmática pero enérgica. Luciría más joven si no llevara una barba tipo candado adornando su cara. Al lado de él estaban los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie. Él con un aire de que el mundo era lo más aburrido del mundo, ella con el porte y el rostro que harían llorar a una súper modelo. Jasper era especializado en derecho comercial, Rosalie era abogada de familia. Ellos estaban impecablemente vestidos, parecían sacados de un aviso publicitario de Tom Ford. Ellas con la elegancia y sofisticación, como si Carolina Herrera las asesorara personalmente.

—Charlie… hermosa ceremonia — le dijo Carlisle.

—Gracias, amigo mío.

—¿Dónde esta Bella? — preguntó Esme — ¿Asistió?

Ninguno de los Cullen había visto personalmente a Bella como adulta, era normal que creyeran que podría encontrarse en la capilla. A decir verdad tenían unas cuantas fotos suyas, y esas eran de cuando cursaba segundo año de Negocios Internacionales en Georgetown. No había cambiado tanto en los últimos tres años, pero la gente siempre es diferente en persona a lo que es su imagen en una foto.

—No se encuentra aquí. De hecho, no asistió.

—¿Está enferma? — inquirió Carlisle.

—De carácter — contestó Charlie —. En los últimos meses hemos discutido bastante, su actitud ante la vida me tiene bastante contrariado. Pero no es el sitio para hablar de eso. Los invito a un café.

—Declinaré su invitación, Charlie — le dijo Jasper con seriedad —. Quizás para otra oportunidad.

Se despidió de él estrechándole la mano. Rosalie acompañó a su hermano, antes despidiéndose de Charlie con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y una sonrisa austera. Tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no mirarla con suspicacia y evitar ofender así a Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie Cullen era una versión más adulta de lo que sería Bella en unos cuantos años si no corregía pronto su actitud altanera, claro que las diferenciaba dos cosas: era rubia y era útil.

Charlie no tenía planeado contarle a los Cullen lo que estaba ocurriendo con Isabella, para él era bastante vergonzoso que los demás se enteraran del comportamiento altanero y arrogante de ella, y sobre todo del escaso control que como padre había tenido sobre su espíritu orgulloso y rebelde. Pero al pensarlo bien, necesitaba de aliados o por lo menos de personas que comprendieran lo que planeara para darle un escarmiento a su hija y bajarle, literalmente, los humos, ante su actitud crítica, despectiva y grosera con sus amistades de negocios.

En cuanto diera inicio con "el aprendizaje", Bella correría a los brazos de Esme Cullen, confiando en la mujer como entrañable y apreciada amiga de Renee. Pero Charlie iría unos diez pasos por delante de ella, y disminuiría cualquier signo de protección en el cual su insolente hija pudiera ampararse.

...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.


	2. Capítulo 2

La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**Recomendación**: Para una mejor lectura y más comodidad para los ojos, programar el formato de esta página dando clic en ¾, link que lo encontrarán en la parte superior de su pantalla, a la derecha.

…

**CAPÍTULO 2**

—Y así están las cosas con Isabella. Estudia su MBA(1) en una universidad importantísima, pero no ejerce su profesión en una actividad lucrativa. Ni siquiera participa en beneficencias. Y su vida social es un completo desastre debido a su altanería — concluyó Charlie.

Tras quince minutos en el restaurante y con el café a medio tomar, Charlie finalizó su resumido relato sobre Bella. Aunque no había ahondado en detalles referente a la personalidad de su hija, principalmente para cuidar su imagen como padre que porque se enteraran que era una completa arpía, relató lo que a vista de todo su círculo social era cierto.

Analizó el lenguaje corporal de sus acompañantes. Carlisle tenía cruzados los brazos sobre el pecho, pensativo. Esme se tapaba la boca con una de sus delicadas manos y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Edward jugueteaba distraídamente con el platillo de tu taza de café, delineando el borde con un dedo. Por lo menos ninguno de los tres estaba escandalizado, y ese era su propósito, nada de escándalo, sino apoyo y solidaridad.

—Isabella es muy inteligente, de no ser así jamás hubiera ingresado a Georgetown y no la hubieran invitado para que realizara allí también su maestría — siguió Charlie —. Pero no ha demostrado hasta el día de hoy ninguna de sus capacidades o talentos, si es que los tiene.

—Es bastante triste lo que le ocurre a tu hija, Charlie — comentó Esme con preocupación —. Su comportamiento puede deberse a la temprana y trágica pérdida de Renné…

—Desde pequeña mostraba tendencias de altanería — la cortó Charlie, al percatarse de las intenciones de Esme en comprender a Bella, y en realidad no mentía —, pero en aquel entonces creímos que eran cosas de la edad, producidas por su vida de privilegios.

—¿Se ha interesado alguna vez por participar en tu negocio? — le preguntó Carlisle.

—Lo intentó, pero según sus palabras "no se sintió en su elemento". Y para evitarme vergüenzas no la recomiendo con mis amistades.

Y bien era cierto que Isabella no había dado la talla como directora financiera de la empresa. Grupo Empresarial Swan S. A. – GESSA- era una empresa de servicios integrales para ejecutivos. Se encargaba de la administración de sus asuntos en la ciudad. Sus clientes principales eran políticos nacionales y extranjeros que se instalaban temporalmente en Washington, y la empresa se encargaba de buscarles vivienda, servicio doméstico, afiliaciones a clubes, pago de servicios públicos, manejo de correspondencia, tiquetes de viaje o planes turísticos, directorio telefónico, alquiler o compra de vehículos. Inclusive tenía la administración de importantes edificios de oficinas y viviendas al rededor de todo el estado. En resumen, todos los servicios que facilitaba la vida a las personas que no eran oriundas de la ciudad. Contaba con veinticinco trabajadores, de los cuales la mitad habían discutido con su hija, y el resto no la consideraban lo suficientemente competente ni siquiera para servir el café durante las reuniones de todos los lunes en la mañana.

—En fin, creo que lo que necesita ella es tener una verdadera responsabilidad. Algo que la haga sentirse útil, pero que a la vez sea un reto.

—Por qué no le dices que me visite la próxima semana en la oficina. Podría ofrecerle un puesto acorde con su profesión. En caso de que sencillamente no le guste o que las responsabilidades del mismo no pueda abarcarlas, no pasará nada. Estamos comenzando en la ciudad y no hay grandes riesgos — le ofreció Carlisle.

—Agradezco mucho tu oferta y tu interés, Carlisle, pero no lo haré. Y antes de que repliques insistiendo, mi razón es la misma que das tú para este ofrecimiento. Tu bufete está comenzando, y tienen un contrato muy importante con el gobierno; no es justo poner en riego tu credibilidad y la de tu familia por las torpezas que pueda cometer mi hija.

—¿Qué tal en mi taller de diseño de vitrales? — preguntó Esme sin mucha convicción.

Charlie le dirigió una mirada indulgente y negó con la cabeza. Entre más alejada estuviera Bella de Esme, mucho mejor.

Miró a Edward, esperando alguna sugerencia, pero permaneció callado, igual que en toda la conversación. De lo poco que conocía de él, podía estar seguro que su silencio se debía más al análisis de la situación que a su desinterés.

—Cambiando a temas más amables, gracias por confirmar su asistencia a la galería Volturi el próximo sábado. Jane es una pintora muy talentosa, lo mismo que Alec para la escultura. Estoy seguro que será de su agrado las obras de este par de adolescentes.

—¿Isabella asistirá? — preguntó Edward por fin, sin demostrar mucho interés.

—Sí.

—La causa que tu y la galería están patrocinando es muy loable, Charlie — repuso Carlisle —. Recaudar fondos para los tratamientos de niños con cáncer sin recursos económicos ayudará enormemente a las familias carentes de seguros médicos.

—La nueva ley de salud, activa desde el año pasado, no tiene el cubrimiento que tanto proclamó Obama para que fuera aprobada hace cinco años — replicó Charlie —. Así que solo le queda a la sociedad aportar un granito de arena para cubrir lo que la ineficiencia de nuestro sistema de salud ha dejado a un lado. No sé en qué pensaba la gente cuando reeligió a Obama.

—Resurgió al país de la crisis económica — repuso Carlisle, condescendiente.

—Lo resurgió la Reserva Federal (2), amigo — lo contradijo Charlie, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

—No hablemos de política, ¿quieren? — pidió Esme.

Charlie asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándole gusto.

Su pusieron de acuerdo para la hora del encuentro en la galería Volturi. Charlie les presentaría a su amigo Aro, por si en el futuro deseaban entablar negocios con él, o por si Esme estaba interesada en exhibir a mayor escala sus trabajos de arte.

Al salir del restaurante, Charlie acompaño a Carlisle y Esme hasta su Mercedes color negro. Espero al lado de Edward, pacientemente sobre el andén, hasta que el automóvil desapareció de vista.

—Charlie, me disculpará el atrevimiento, pero creo que el comportamiento de Isabella se debe más a la soledad por la pérdida de Reneé que a una naturaleza altanera de su personalidad — le dijo Edward.

—No es ningún atrevimiento, muchacho — repuso Charlie —, pero te repetiré lo mismo que a tus padres hace unos minutos, Isabella mostraba ese comportamiento desde antes de la muerte de Reneé.

—Por eso mismo. Es generalmente la madre, que está más tiempo con sus hijos que el padre, quien educa y corrige esos pequeños defectos de la personalidad. Trabajabas todo el día por el bienestar de tu familia — continuó Edward, al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le puso Charlie — y para ti era más difícil saber lo que ocurría en tu casa…

—Cuentan con una nana maravillosa — lo interrumpió Charlie. Habló el plural porque Tanya también había educado a Renesmee, y pese a que la desagradecida se había largado en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, por lo menos tenía el suficiente cerebro para no ridiculizarlo como lo hacía Bella con tanta frecuencia —. Ella aun permanece en la casa, más que todo para aconsejar a Isabella, pero en muy pocas ocasiones la escucha… por lo menos la escucha más que a mi.

—Recuerdo que Reneé hablaba muy bien de las niñas…

—Como toda madre amorosa.

—Pero jamás escuché algún reproche en contra de la mayor. Quizás un tratamiento psicológico pueda ayudarle, y no lo digo porque la considere loca. A veces necesitamos de la ayuda de otras personas para crecer.

Crecer. Eso era lo que le hacía falta a su hija. A Charlie no le pasó desapercibido el interés de Edward por ella. Recordaba que en sus conversaciones telefónicas con Reneé mientras ella estuvo en Boston, le contaba del interés del adolescente muchacho por su hija, y Reneé con lo soñadora que era, se creía la Celestina de los futuros adultos que serían ellos.

Isabella necesitaba crecer, aprender que la vida es dura, y que mejor escuela que un marido y un matrimonio. Y si confiaba en el criterio de su difunta esposa, Edward iba a proporcionar ambas cosas.

Bella ingresó en su magnífica habitación luego de dar un portazo. Lanzó sus tacones _Christian Louboutin por los aires. Uno de ellos calló al lado de la cama, el otro salió volando por la ventana. Gritó de impotencia. Enviaría a uno de los criados a recogerlo._

_Se desvistió con rapidez, y escogió unos jeans y una camisa blanca de Ralph Lauren para estar más cómoda. Mientras tomaba unos mocasines del armario alguien llamó a la puerta._

—¿Se puede? — preguntó la femenina voz.

—Si — gruñó Bella.

Tanya ingresó con paso majestuoso. A sus cuarenta y cinco lucía como una diosa. Conservaba el precioso rostro que Bella recordaba de su niñez. Era alta, delgada, esbelta, de nariz respingada, y ojos azul del mar. Su cabello, entre rubio y caoba, daba matices rojizos si estaba a la luz del sol.

Tanya ya no portaba en uniforme de nana, pero pese a eso no había dejado sus funciones, aunque las niñas ya hayan crecido, y una de ellas se hubiera fugado y casado en otro continente.

Tanya sonrió, de esa manera dulce y casi infantil que se ganó la confianza de Bella y Renesmee. Lo hizo como ofrecimiento de paz, al haberse percatado del estado tan alterado en el que Bella llegó a la mansión.

—¿Tan rápido terminó el servicio religioso?

—No fui. Me bajé del automóvil a unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Me devolví caminando.

—¿Cómo están tus pies? — le preguntó con preocupación, viendo como Bella se colocaba los mocasines.

—Estoy un poco adolorida… — admitió Bella de mala gana.

—Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que no asistieras, Bells.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado — dijo ella, invitándola a la cama. Espero a que Tanya estuviera cómoda, respiró profundo y comenzó con su relato.

Tanya escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirla. Conocía a Isabella desde que cumplió los veintiuno e ingresó a trabajar en la mansión Swan como niñera de la bebé Isabella, y cuatro años después había nacido la preciosa Renesmee. Sabía que no se le podía interrumpir, pero en cuanto Bella finalizara con el relato podría dar su opinión y su consejo al respecto.

Después de la muerte de Reneé, Tanya se había convertido en la figura materna para Bella y Renesmee, razón por la cual había dejado de usar su uniforme, según Charlie, para que las chicas le tuvieran más respeto. Pero la relación que entablo Tanya con el par de hermanas no estaba basado en el respeto ni la autoridad, sino en la confianza y la amistad. A veces se preguntaba si le hizo falta un poco de mano dura con las chicas, ser más estrictas con ellas, de esa manera hubiera evitado la rebeldía de Renesmee y el difícil y déspota carácter de Bella. Pero ella las conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía que eran buenas chicas, con sus virtudes y defectos, como todos los seres humanos. Sospechaba que la personalidad de Bella había cambiado drásticamente luego de aquella visita en su niñez a la exposición de la Familia Tudor, cuando, la misma semana de la muerte de Reneé, Charlie las obligó a ir para que se distrajeran un poco. Tanya creyó que dicha visita con el senador Black y su hijo sería cancelada, pero quedó sorprendida ante la orden de Charlie, y luego Bella regresó a casa llena de cucarachas en la cabeza sobre Isabel I, su personalidad neurótica, dominante, inteligente y altiva, y la descabellada idea de conservar la virginidad como un arma política, igual que la monarca. Desde ese entonces Bella se catalogó como una mujer inalcanzable e incomparable, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña vulnerable que lloró amargamente la muerte de su madre.

—Cuando no es Renesmee, son las cosas que digo y los desplantes a sus ilustres amigos — concluyó Bella al finalizar el relato —. Charlie únicamente se encarga de resaltar lo malo de nosotras, pero jamás ha estado satisfecho u orgulloso de las cosas buenas que hemos hecho.

—Lo que pasa es que tu padre tiene ideas bastante retrógradas sobre el papel que debe tener la mujer en sociedad. Para él es un signo de rebeldía el que tú y tu hermana no compartan su estilo de vida ultraconservador, donde la mujer debe estar siempre de acuerdo con lo que diga el hombre. Pero lo que más le ofende a tu padre es que Renesmee está en un lugar donde no puede vigilarla y controlarla, como intenta hacer contigo.

—Esas son excusas sin fundamento, Tanya — replicó Bella con altanería —, de ser así no me insistiría tanto con la idea de buscar trabajo y de ser una mujer independiente. Lo que pasa es que Charlie es un tacaño miserable que no le gusta compartir su preciada fortuna con una de sus hijas. Y claro, está el hecho que no soy el perrito faldero de sus amigos.

—Creo que más bien eres la leona que los espanta.

—Peor, ¿y quién no? Son hombres y mujeres oportunistas, que ven en mi padre un padrino financiero para sus aspiraciones políticas, robar el dinero de los contribuyentes y aumentar los niveles de corrupción de nuestra nación.

—No te consta nada de eso, Bella — la contradijo Tanya.

—Así se ven todos — repuso Bella —. Las pajarracas esas con sus cirugías plásticas hechas en Beverly Hills y los tipejos esos con su cara de avaricia para poder tener un puesto de poder político en el que puedan robar y conspirar entre sí. Y seguramente papá querrá que me fije en uno de ellos para un matrimonio y así dar forma a una nueva familia política, donde los Kennedy serán relegados a su estigma de traficantes de licores, como lo fueron a inicios del siglo XX.

—¿Lo fueron?

Bella le lanzó una mirada de suspicacia.

—Claro. ¿En qué país vivías cuando debías estar en clase de historia americana?

—En Canadá.

—Lo siento, se me olvidaba que eras de Quebec.

Bella se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a pasearse de aquí para allá a los ojos de Tanya.

—Hace unos minutos hablé con Renesmee. Volvió a insistirme en que me fuera para Alemania.

—Aun no comprendo por qué sigues en esta casa y no aceptas la invitación de tu hermana. Tienes demasiados problemas con Charlie y la convivencia entre ustedes dos es un completo caos.

—Sigo aquí para conservar mis intereses y los de Renesmee — le informó Bella sin dejar de caminar —. Aun no la ha desheredado porque tengo ojo de águila sobre él. No quiero que ella se quede sin un solo centavo. Las cosas son muy vulnerables hasta que cumpla los veintiuno y puedan darle la herencia de mamá.

—Falta más de un año para eso.

—Sí. Pero he soportado estoicamente todo este tiempo, un año más es nada en comparación. Por otro lado yo invertí la mía en la compañía, así que también estoy fiscalizando mis ganancias.

—Es increíble que en tres años que llevas siendo socia de tu padre, aun no hayas invertido tus ganancias en algo más — le reprochó Tanya sin miramientos.

—Por supuesto que si — le dijo Bella, escandalizada —. Lo invertí en viajes, en vestidos, en spa…

—Esas son cosas triviales, Isabella — la cortó Tanya —. Yo me refiero a verdaderas inversiones, como bienes raíces, acciones en otras empresas, inclusive crear una propia… algo tangible que puedas tener en caso de una emergencia.

—Hay otra cosa que me impide moverme, y es terminar mi maestría. No puedo dejar abandonado cuando voy a mitad de curso — siguió Bella. Sencillamente no iba a hablar sobre el tema.

—Entonces deberías aprovechar este tiempo para poner en práctica lo que has aprendido.

—¿Tu también, Tanya?

—Oye, trabajar no es deshonra.

—Por supuesto que no, pero no voy a ser subordinada de nadie. Suficiente tengo con tener que ser subordinada de papá.

—Isabella, nadie comienza siendo gerente en su primer trabajo. Se hace carrera dentro de una empresa para llegar a dirigirla. ¿Cómo vas a saber administrarla sin conocer cómo funciona, basándote solo en los conocimientos teóricos que tienes en tu cabeza? ¿Y qué me dices del funcionamiento del mercado, de los costos de producción, los impuestos…?

Bella se paró en seco, y cruzándose de brazos la miró con seriedad.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

—Algún día tendrás que abrir los ojos a la realidad, Bella.

—Gracias — replicó con acidez.

Tanya arqueó una ceja ante la actitud insolente de la chica.

—Voy a dejarte sola, ya que andas de tan malas pulgas.

Se levantó de la cama con elegancia y miró su reloj.

—Le diré a la cocinera que comience a preparar el almuerzo.

—Antes de que se me olvide, el sábado saldré de la casa antes de las tres para la exposición de los gemelos Volturi. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

—Desde que me enteré del evento te dije que no iba a asistir, Bella.

—Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión.

—No lo he hecho.

—Pero, ¿por qué, Tanya?

—Mi hija tiene el partido de futbol más importante de toda su temporada. No voy a dejarla sola. Por qué no dejas de asistir a la galería y más bien nos acompañas — le propuso Tanya —. Irina te adora.

—Tu pequeña hija es genial — dijo Bella con cariño, dejando de lado por unos segundos su actitud contrariada —, pero ya sabes, esta exposición está patrocinada por la compañía, debo asistir.

—Invita a alguno de tus compañeros de clase.

Bella resopló, produciendo un sonido muy impropio de una dama.

—No me interesa que estén allí.

Tanya negó suavemente con la cabeza, admitiendo por fin que su pupila no tenía amigos.

—Te dejo.

—¿Le podrías decir a alguien que bajo mi ventana hay un zapato? — le gritó Bella cuando Tanya salió de la habitación.

Durante el resto de la semana la relación de Bella y su padre fue como siempre, llena de tensión. Por alguna extraña razón, Charlie no había tocado el tema del altercado en la limusina, lo único que le interesaba en esos días era que la exposición de Jane y Alec fuera un éxito. El 70% del dinero recaudado ese día sería para la fundación de lucha contra el cáncer infantil, la obra benéfica que más entusiasmaba a la difunta Reneé.

Por fin llegó el día de la exposición y Bella programó su tiempo para estar unos minutos en ella y luego ir al partido de futbol de la hija de Tanya. Recordaba con claridad como diez años atrás había informado sobre su embarazo. Ser madre soltera era algo con lo que Charlie no estaba de acuerdo, y tanto Bella como Renesmee pensaron que despediría a Tanya por ese motivo. Pero increíblemente Charlie recapacitó, siendo consciente que necesitaba de la presencia de Tanya para el crecimiento de sus hijas y permitió que ella viviera con su hija en la mansión hasta que Renesmee cumplió la mayoría de edad y se hubiera fugado de la casa, aunque al final había sido decisión de Tanya el independizarse. Extrañaba la ternura de Irina, no sabía como una niña tan tierna podía jugar futbol con niños.

Al llegar a la galería se dirigió a la terraza trasera, donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición al aire libre. La galería Volturri siempre se había distinguido por ser innovadora en sus estilos de exhibición, y no iba a ser la excepción cuando dos de los integrantes de dicha familia daban a conocer su trabajo, más para una obra benéfica. Ellos hacían todo por lo alto.

El sol de lo que se podía considerar los últimos días de verano estaba con un esplendor un tanto opaco. A través de sus lentes de sol, Bella vio la nube que pasaba. Luego reparó en su vestimenta por última vez, el vestido color caramelo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no alcanzaba a tapar la altura de sus botas negras de tacón mediano. La chaqueta de cuero negra que llevaba en los brazos se hubiera visto fenomenal si por lo menos estuviera haciendo frío, pero la necesitaba por si le cogía la noche con Tanya e Irina. En el bolso YSL llevaba unos tenis Sneakers para el partido, ni de chiste iba a estropear sus botas Gucci en el césped.

Las esculturas de Alec, y las pinturas de Jane estaban esparcidas por toda la terraza. Pequeños grupos de gente, de no más de cuatro personas cada uno, visualizaba con interés las pinturas, o detallaba el estilo con el que Alec manejaba el acero para darle forma a sus ideas.

Se acercó hasta Charlie, quien estaba un poco apartado de la exposición, acompañado por Aro Volturi y una pareja adulta sacada de una revista.

—Isabella — le dijo Aro, besándole ambas mejillas —. Luces maravillosa.

—Gracias, Aro — se limitó a decir ella.

—Isabella, déjame presentarte a los señores Cullen — intervino Charlie ante la acritud de su hija hacia Aro.

Bella los miró con interés. Una pareja que podría estar iniciando los cincuenta. Él lucia como si fuera el hermano mayor de Brad Pitt, ella se veía como recién salida de un spa. Esta pareja había sido grandes amigos de su madre, en especial la mujer, Esme. Les ofreció una tímida sonrisa, emocionada de conocer por fin a las últimas personas que habían visto con vida a Reneé, y les ofreció la mano para presentarse.

—Mucho gusto, soy Bella.

El caballero fue el primero en tomar su mano, y la apretó con energía.

—Buenas tardes, Bella, soy Carlisle Cullen, y ella es mi esposa, Esme.

Bella estrechó la mano de la mujer, aunque el apretón fue mucho más delicado.

—No has cambiado mucho desde las últimas fotos que tenemos de ti — le dijo Esme —, simplemente te vez un poco más madura.

—Cuestiones de la edad, ya sabe — repuso Bella, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Y sus hijos?

—Sólo vino uno, los gemelos no son muy dados a este tipo de eventos — le contó Esme, sonrojándose levemente.

Bella no recordaba el nombre de los hijos de la pareja, mucho menos sabía con exactitud si eran dos, tres o diez.

—Lo entiendo — dijo Bella con sinceridad. Si fuera ella estaría en el partido de futbol de Irina —. Por cierto, bienvenidos a Washington.

—Gracias — contestaron Carlisle y Esme al unísono.

Hablaron unos minutos más sobre el evento del día, y luego Bella se despidió para dar una ronda por el lugar. Si todo salía como tenía planeado, en pocos minutos estaría camino al encuentro con Tanya.

Se detuvo a contemplar un hermoso cuadro que mostraba el paisaje de Volterra, la ciudad de donde era oriundo Aro. Para poder apreciar mejor la pintura subió sus lentes de sol, dejándolos sobre su cabeza, usándolos de esta manera también para retener su cabello suelto.

Tuvo inmensas ganas de estirar la mano y tocar la pintura. Las verdes colinas que estaban allí plasmadas, acompañadas por edificios de la edad media parecía muy real. En contraste de los colores con el azul del cielo asemejaban una fotografía en HD de la zona.

Miró a su derecha e izquierda, para saber si había gente cerca. No se iba a quedar con las ganas de tocar la pintura, así fuera políticamente incorrecto. Al no haber moros en la cosa, estiró delicadamente la mano derecha y puso los dedos entre las dos colinas, justo donde a lo lejos estaba pintado el castillo de la plaza central.

La textura de la pintura era gruesa y tiesa, pero suave al tacto. Admiraba el talento de Jane para ser tan detallista con las imágenes.

—Isabella — llamó alguien a su lado, en voz baja.

Bella chilló, asustada, y miró a la persona que la había descubierto en el delito.

—¿Quién diablos eres? — replicó en un susurro. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho al darse cuenta que por el susto veía estrellitas.

La persona a su lado, que resultó ser un hombre, parecía mirarla detenidamente, analizándola. Y se dice "parecía" ya que el hombre usaba unos lentes de sol que no se había quitado. Ante el desconcertante silencio del tipo metido, Bella también lo miró de pies a cabeza. Más alto que ella, por lo menos una cabeza. Parecía joven, quizás le llevara algunos años, pero no podía estar segura al respecto ya que su rostro lo adornaba una barba tipo candado, tan común y de moda en hombres jóvenes. Vestía seguramente de Ralph Lauren o Tommy Hilfiger y llevaba el cabello pulcramente peinado.

—Disculpa, no pretendía asustarte — repuso el hombre, con una voz muy masculina aunque suave como un terciopelo.

—No lo conozco, me disculpará si le pido que no me tutee.

—Por supuesto que no, ha sido una descortesía de mi parte — admitió él.

—Vaya que sí — reprochó Bella.

—Soy E… Anthony. Anthony Cullen — dijo el hombre, estirando la mano.

—Oh, eres el hijo de Carlisle y Esme — Bella estiró su mano para apretar la de Anthony —. Soy Isabella, como bien sabrás, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

Al estrechar la masculina mano sintió una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Bella retiró la mano de un jalonaso, asustada ante la sensación. Al parecer el hombre también estaba algo contrariado, porque su boca hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Seguramente el tipo había estado manipulando con las manos alguna de las esculturas de Alec, y la energía estática de ella se había alojado en su cuerpo, o por el contrario, era un producto de manipulación genética y tendría súper poderes… aunque esto último era lo más tonto que se le pudo pasar por la mente.

—¿Te acercaste a mi por algo en especial? — le preguntó Bella.

Anthony metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y miró la pintura que había estado tocando Bella.

—Papá me dijo que había arribado a la galería, quería saludarla, eso es todo.

—Me di un susto de muerte. Eso es muy poco educado.

—No la asusté a propósito, Bella. Usted estaba tan concentrada palpando la pintura de Jane Volturri que no me escuchó cuando llegué a su lado — repuso Anthony, mirándola nuevamente.

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—Estaba apreciando la textura, que es diferente — le informó ella —. Cuénteme, ¿le ha gustado la exhibición?

—Por supuesto, hay obras maravillosas aquí. Me gustó especialmente El Árbol de la Vida, una escultura muy abstracta de Alec.

Lo último que dijo afirmó las sospechas de Bella. Anthony había tocado una de las esculturas y debido a la continua fricción se produjo la energía estática que almacenó su cuerpo.

—¿Piensa adquirirla?

—Sí, me gusta mucho para colocar en mi oficina — contestó él.

—Gracias, su compra ayudará a nuestra causa — Bella miró su reloj, lista para volar del lugar —. Espero siga disfrutando del evento.

—¿Se va tan pronto?

—Si — dijo Bella, y no se atrevió en ofrecerle la mano para despedirse, posiblemente la electrocutara.

Se alejó un par de pasos de Anthony y luego le dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, recorriéndolo rápidamente de pies a cabeza.

—Ojalá que se anime a comprar algo más. Buenas tardes.

Edward la miró alejarse con rapidez. Suspiró profundamente y comprendió que Charlie estaba en lo cierto con su hija. Era una completa altanera. Se imaginó a su hermana Rosalie entablar amistad con Isabella, no, con Bella, y el producto sería el fin del mundo o que se mataran entre ambas.

…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

(1) MBA: _Master of Business Administration _o Maestria en Administración de Negocios, es un programa académico a nivel de postgrados de negocios, que abarca ramas como finanzas, marketing, logística, negocios sustentables, recursos humanos, etc.

(2) _Reserva Federal_: es un banco privado encargado de guardar todos los fondos privados de los bancos del sistema bancario norteamericano. Se encarga de conducir la política monetaria de los Estados Unidos, definir las tasas de interés para los créditos, supervisa y regula las instituciones bancarias, entre otros.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El pitazo del árbitro indicaba el final del primer tiempo. Bella llegó al campo de juego cuando los equipos se reunieron con los entrenadores para el descanso. Caminaba cómodamente en el pasto gracias a sus sneakers, dejando las botas dentro de su Pontiac Solstice color blanco. Al encontrar a Tanya se sentó al lado de ella, dándole el vaso de refresco que le había comprado.

—¿Cuánto vamos ganando? — le preguntó.

—2-4 perdiendo — informó Tanya. Tomó un sorbo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sabor —. ¿Qué tal la exposición?

—Lo normal, pajarracas reconstruidas, aspirantes políticos oportunistas, uno que otro millonario adquiriendo las obras...

—Se oye interesante — dijo Tanya con sarcasmo.

—Por fin conocí a los Cullen… Bueno, a tres de ellos.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

Bella guardó silencio por unos segundo, meditando la respuesta, y mirando a la rubia Irina que estaba sentada en el pasto bebiendo agua al lado de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Es algo contradictorio. Debería haberme sentido triste, como para cortarme las venas, al ver a estas personas. Ellos fueron los últimos que vieron con vida a mi mamá. Pero pasó todo lo contrario, estuve tranquila, seguramente porque el concepto que tengo de esa familia es bastante elevado y los señores Cullen distaban mucho del prototipo de sociedad de Washington. Parecen ser unas buenas personas, unos dignos amigos de mamá…

—¿Cuál fue el otro Cullen que viste?

—Anthony.

—¿Anthony? — se extrañó Tanya, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido —. Tal vez sea el mayor. Creo que son tres hijos, dos de ellos gemelos.

—También creo que sea el mayor. Tenía una presencia bastante impactante.

—Guapo.

—No sabría decirte. Tenía barba tipo candado, y no se quitó los lentes de sol en el rato que estuvimos hablando. Digo que es imponente porque es alto, delgado sin llevar a ser un palillo, viste bien, se expresa bien aunque al principio fuera un poco impertinente.

—Seguramente te tuteó y por eso estás lo más de ofendida.

—No tenía por qué tutearme si no nos conocíamos.

—Relájate y disfruta de una conversación con una persona desconocida, Bella. Así ampliarás tu listado de amigos.

—Este Anthony tiene algo raro. Sentí que me analizaba detenidamente, que intentaba leerme.

—Es abogado, igual que su familia. Su comportamiento natural es evaluar y observar a las personas y su entorno.

—¿Te imaginas donde hubiera sido doctor? — le preguntó Bella con una sonrisita.

—No te hubiera quitado los ojos de encima, evaluando si tenías granitos en el cutis…

Bella hizo una mueca mezcla de indignación y de risa.

—¿Cómo ha jugado Irina?

—Ya sabes, detrás de un balón, tropezándose con sus compañeros de equipo o con los rivales. Todo lo que normalmente ocurre en un juego de futbol infantil.

—Da gracias a Dios que no es tan torpe como yo.

—No me hagas recordar lo de tu accidente… En serio, Bella, he conocido casos de personas que son atropelladas por motocicletas, no de motocicletas que fueran atropelladas por personas. Luego de tres años no me explico cómo atropellaste a una.

—Por estar hablando con Renesmee mientras caminábamos, no me fijé.

—Aun recuerdo a tu hermana discutiendo con el motociclista por haberte atropellado y al tipo alegándole que tú fuiste quien atropelló a su bebé, dañándola.

—Soy única, ¿verdad? — dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

—Todos los seres humanos somos únicos. Por eso este planeta es un vasto universo. ¿Cómo lograste escaparte de la galería?

—Papá estaba ocupado hablando de sus negocios. Como milagrosamente no estaba supervisando mi presencia, salí de allí fácilmente. Creí que Tim estaría aquí — comentó Bella, mirando a derecha e izquierda.

—Está con el equipo técnico al lado de los niños — le informó Tanya, señalando con la mano que tenía el vaso de refresco hacia el grupo de chiquillos sentados en el suelo —. Es el de la gorra roja. Sabes que no se pierde un solo partido de fútbol.

El padre de Irina estaba de cuclillas, aparentemente hablando con el grupo de infantes, pese a que ninguno le prestaba atención por estar bebiendo agua.

—Te admiro tanto, Tanya.

—¿Por qué? — inquirió esta, extrañadísima.

—Tienes la relación más fabulosa y absolutamente rara que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

—No exageres.

—¿Qué quieres que piense? Aun no comprendo cómo amando a un hombre que es el padre de tu hija y no vives con él — admitió Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque así nos funciona mejor… Y porque vivir juntos es un completo infierno. Pero no te preocupes, cuando seas mayorcita y vivas con alguien, lo entenderás — contestó Tanya en tono confidencial con una sonrisita.

—¡Ja¡ — exclamó Bella con sarcasmo.

El partido se reanudó a los pocos minutos. Durante el transcurso del segundo tiempo se vio con mucha frecuencia a los niños pateando algo que no era el balón, ya que mientras ellos se enredaban entre sí por tener la bola, esta estaba en otro lado sin atención. Los entrenadores gritaban a voz en vilo, llamando la atención de los infantes para que miraran lo que pateaban. La gente reía ante la adorable torpeza de los pequeños, que no prestaban mayor atención a las indicaciones de los mayores, y preferían disfrutar de un rato ameno, así perdieran el tiempo.

Faltando cinco minutos para que finalizara el encuentro, un niño del equipo de Irina marcó gol, para que al final el marcador quedara 3 – 4. En el equipo de la niña solo un par de niños lloraron, al darse cuenta que habían perdido el partido.

—Pero, no me gusta perder — chillaba uno, mientras tomando la mano de su madre, saltaba con desespero —. ¡Quiero mi copa, quiero mi copa!

—¡Josh! — rogó la madre, exasperada ante el melodrama del chiquillo.

—¡Quiero mi copa!

—¡Basta! — replicó la madre —. Si quieres ganar, juega para ganar, no para perder el tiempo.

—Mocoso de mierda — susurró Bella para que la pequeña Irina no escuchara la palabrota —. ¡Hola, Tim!

Él le sonrió, divertido. Tim estaba entrando a los cuarenta años, se podía apreciar en las pocas canas que lucía en las sienes y que relucían en su cabello castaño claro. La comisura de los ojos se le llenaron de arrugas al sonreír, recordándole a Bella lo amigable que era la pareja de Tanya.

—¿Les gustó el partido? — les preguntó a ambas mujeres cuando Irina soltó su mano para abrazar a Bella —. Se hizo lo que se pudo. Lo mejor es que lo disfrutaron sin pelearse. Para la próxima temporada voy a estar realmente involucrado con el equipo técnico, es muy divertido participar con los chicos en este tipo de actividades.

—¿Te parece buena idea? — le preguntó Tanya en voz baja —. No es muy divertido estar allí al frente con ellos mientras son tan indisciplinados. Sé que eres más paciente que Job, pero hay que ser dos Jobs para controlar a un grupo de ocho.

—Esa es otra razón por la cual me interesa participar. Ruth y Michael en ocasiones no dan abasto para atender a los niños con prontitud, y tengamos en cuenta también a los cuatro que quedan en la banca… y en ocasiones hasta más.

—Te ves muy sexy así, entrenador — le susurró Tanya, juguetona.

—Asistente — la corrigió Tim luego de carraspear.

Cerca de ellos, el otro niño que lloró por la derrota no decía ni mu. Se limitaba a abrazar a su padre, y este lo consolaba susurrándole palabras al oído.

Bella sintió una tremenda nostalgia. La única que la consolaba de esa manera había sido Reneé, Charlie se limitaba únicamente a estar presente, sin participar en nada.

—Ven, Bella — le dijo Tanya, sacándola de su ensimismamiento —. Vamos a aquella mesa, van a darle una medalla de participación a Irina.

Acompañó a la pareja y su hija hasta el lugar. Le dieron a la niña una medalla de bronce más grande que la mano de un adulto, y ella la recibió gustosa. Dejó que uno de los organizadores del partido se la colocará en el cuello, y con aire solemne lo aceptó.

—¿Disfrutaste del partido, Irina? — le preguntó Bella mientras se dirigían a los automóviles.

—Sí, la pasé genial — contestó Irina con entusiasmo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, apartando unos cuantos mechones rubios que se le habían zafado de su coleta —. Corrí mucho, y estoy súper cansada, pero no importa, me gusta. Cuando sea grande quiero jugar en el equipo Washington Freedom (1), pero siendo tan buena como Carli Lloyd (2)

—Es maravilloso que tengas un gran modelo a seguir…

—Y me sirve para incentivarla a que sea activa — intervino Tanya —. Así no se la pasa toda la tarde viendo televisión, y si logra desarrollar bien su habilidad de juego, puede aplicar a una beca deportiva para la universidad. La educación estará más costosa para cuando Irina tenga la edad suficiente de ingresar.

—Creí que estaban ahorrando para eso.

—Claro que lo hacemos, pero no con la cantidad que nos gustaría —admitió Tim —. Está el pago del crédito del apartamento de las chicas que Tanya y yo pagamos por mitad y mitad, los gastos cotidianos de él, los gastos de la escuela…

—¿No estaba pago ya todo ese crédito? — preguntó Bella con interés.

—No, estaría terminado de pagar si me hubiera quedado en tu casa después de que tu hermana se fue — dijo Tanya, quien caminaba tomada de la mano de Tim —. Aproveché todos esos años mientras viví con ustedes no solo para adquirir el inmueble, sino para realizar abonos extraordinarios a intereses además de mi contribución a la cuota mensual. Sabrás que los créditos hipotecarios son diferidos a treinta años…

Bella asintió.

—Entonces aprovechando las bajas cuotas, abonábamos de más para acortar el tiempo, además de que ofrecía incentivos en la tasa de interés. Pero ahora, a pesar de nuestros pagos extras, aun hay capital que se debe. De todas maneras es muy satisfactorio pagar en total quince años a los treinta en que estaba pactado.

—Exacto — convino Tim.

—Es por eso, Bella, que te animo a que compres propiedad raíz. Tú puedes invertir en cosas pequeñas sin que te veas amarrada a créditos que consumen tu dinero en pago de intereses.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó Bella a Irina.

—Me hace el estómago gru – gru.

Bella sonrió, y los invitó a comer un restaurante de comida rápida de camino a su casa.

A las siete de la tarde, en otro restaurante, esta vez de comida francesa, Charlie Swan y Edward Cullen compartían una copa. Charlie bebía Whisky, Edward un Martini. Sentados cómodamente en la barra, ya que aun no se habían decidido si comer o no, hablaban sobre el éxito de la exposición de ese día. El evento había reunido una considerable cifra, aquella que está compuesta de seis ceros, y Charlie estaba más que satisfecho porque con esa recaudación podrían ayudar a más niños sin recursos para sus tratamientos contra el cáncer.

—Me enteré que compraste varias de las obras — comentó Charlie.

—Adquirí el Árbol de la Vida, y El Caballo y su niño, de Alec. También compré la pintura de Volterra de Jane. Son muy talentosos.

—¿Piensas colocarlos en algún lugar en especial?

—Las esculturas van para mi oficina. El cuadro aun no lo sé — admitió Edward. Tomó un sorbo de su copa de Martini y continuó —. Conocí a tu hija.

—¿Qué tal te fue con ella? — preguntó Charlie, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que no sonara demasiado ansioso.

Edward suspiró sonoramente, algo común en alguien que quería tomar impulso para decir algo.

—Es una mujer bastante difícil de leer. Estaba interesada en que adquiriera varias obras…

—Por supuesto, era la beneficencia favorita de su madre.

—Pero aparte de ese interés para que ayudara a la causa, cumplió con todas las advertencias que nos diste hace días a mis padres y a mí. Lo siento, Charlie.

—Más lo siento yo, Edward. Créeme — replicó Charlie.

Se terminó su vaso de Whisky en un solo trago y dejó el recipiente vacío sobre la barra del bar.

—No quiero que mi hija sea una sociópata, que desperdicie su inteligencia y se convierta en una completa inútil. Estoy sumamente preocupado por ella, pero esta preocupación está mezclada con una inmensa decepción ante su actitud en la vida. A su edad ya tenía a GESSA, contábamos con cuatro trabajadores, incluyéndome, y me estaba haciendo un camino en el competitivo mundo de los negocios vinculados con la política. ¿Y qué tiene ella? ¡Nada!

Cuando el barman se acercó para tomar el vaso vacío y llenarlo de nuevo, Charlie le hizo una seña con la mano para que no le sirviera más. Necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lúcido para tener esa conversación con Edward.

—Quiero que se case, que por lo menos tenga la responsabilidad de cuidar de un hogar.

—Ese tipo de cosas ya no se imponen como anteriormente se hacía, Charlie. Se ven los casos de matrimonios por conveniencia, por obligación ante un embarazo no deseado, esto último principalmente en la clase media de nuestro país, pero es prácticamente anormal que en los círculos altos obliguen a una mujer a casarse para que adquiera responsabilidades, mucho menos para que cambie su carácter — replicó Edward a la defensiva.

Charlie sonrió internamente al darse cuenta que a Edward no le entusiasmaba que Bella estuviera casada. Lo que había planeado los últimos días podría resultar más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

—Necesito que me respondas algo, Edward, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Dime.

—Si por circunstancias de la vida Bella se casara… ¿crees que sería una buena esposa?

Edward guardó silencio durante unos segundos, asombrado.

—Con lo que he conocido de ella, no.

—De todas maneras voy a casarla.

—Analízalo un poco más, no estamos en épocas para eso — le aconsejó Edward con un dejo de impaciencia.

Le encantaría que fuera Carlisle o Esme quienes estuvieran hablando con Charlie sobre ese tema, pero le tocó a él, cosas de la vida. Además, aun conservaba en su memoria las palabras de Reneé sobre su hija, las fotos que durante los años fueron guardando sus padres, y la chica podría ser una arpía miserable, pero le incomodaba verla casada con otro.

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó Charlie de repente.

—¿Qué? — inquirió Edward, mirando su Martini. Claro que le gustaba, estaba delicioso.

—Isabella.

Edward sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron un poquito. Mierda. Se estaba sonrojando.

—No la conozco lo suficiente como para que me guste — repuso Edward.

—El gusto no solo está en la manera de ser de las personas. Primero entra por los ojos su apariencia. Bella es una mujer bonita, estoy seguro que no te es indiferente.

—¿Y qué tendría que ver con que me guste?

—Que la casaría contigo.

—¡Bromeas!

—No, hablo muy en serio. Eres un hombre joven, inteligente, próspero. No te dejarías manipular por ella, y sobre todo, tienes muchas cualidades que bien ella podría adoptar — admitió Charlie —. Provienes de una familia muy unida, con unos valores muy arraigados y fuiste muy bien educado, muchacho.

—En caso de que lo aceptara, Charlie, lo que buscas con este matrimonio no se cumpliría. Has dicho varias veces que Bella es derrochadora, cómoda en su modo de vida, y conmigo seguiría teniendo eso.

—He estado pensando que no.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez del cuento El Rey Pico de Tordo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—La historia relata la vida de una princesa encaprichada, egoísta y altanera, cuyo padre la hace casarse con un músico mendigo que pasó por su castillo justo el día después en que durante una fiesta despreció a una vasta lista de pretendientes. Con el tiempo la princesa aprendió su lección de humildad, y su espíritu orgulloso fue abatido, transformándola en un ser humano más sociable, humilde, trabajador y sensible. Al final el músico mendigo era nada menos y nada más que el último pretendiente que ella tan groseramente rechazó y humilló en su palacio — contó Charlie.

—¿Pretendes aplicar ese cuento a tu hija?

—Por supuesto, con la diferencia que ni ella es princesa ni yo soy rey. Recuerda que todos esos cuentos del Medioevo son experiencias de vida que nos dejan enseñanzas.

—Lo que pretendes es que yo sea ese músico mendigo y que me la lleve a vivir a un cuchitril — aventuró Edward.

Charlie asintió.

—Pero ella ya me conoce, Charlie — le recordó.

—Es por eso que en días pasados te dije que no te presentaras a ella con el nombre por el que eres conocido. Además, si te quitas la barba y cambias de peinado no te recordará. Jamás ha visto tu cara limpia, hasta sin lentes de sol.

—Lo tenías planeado desde que nos vimos por primera vez, en el servicio religioso — le reprochó Edward.

Charlie no se dejó intimidar por el tono de su voz. Estaba seguro de que accedería a su plan, así costara un poquito convencerlo.

—No precisamente desde ese momento. Pero si pensé en ti en días posteriores para esto, por lo que te dije anteriormente. Sólo a un hombre como tú le daría mi hija.

—Esto es demasiado bizarro. Me siento partícipe de una conspiración.

—Edward, presiento que mi hija no te es indiferente, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Reneé estuvo en Boston. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que te vincules con ella…

—¿Y en cuanto todo esto se descubra? Porque ella se enterará de todo, ya sea por mi o por ti.

—Por supuesto. No pasará a mayores, porque su carácter indómito habrá desaparecido y la razón de su conciencia le dirá que fue una lección de vida que necesitaba.

—No sé, Charlie, déjame pensarlo durante unos días. Me ha tomado por sorpresa tu propuesta.

—No te preocupes — le dijo Charlie, satisfecho porque no se había negado —. Sólo piénsalo detenidamente para que me des una respuesta a la brevedad posible.

De camino a su casa, Edward no dejó de pensar en lo hablado con Charlie Swan. Si se casaba con Bella estaba expuesto a enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Era consciente que no era el ideal de ser humano para ser su pareja, pero cuando le estrechó la mano en las horas de la tarde sintió esa conexión especial que solo tienes con la mujer de tu vida. Aun recordaba la fascinación que nació en él durante su adolescencia gracias a los relatos de Reneé, cuando se interesaba tanto en lo que Bella hacía o decía durante aquella época. Al tener que detenerse por estar el semáforo en rojo, Edward tomó su IPhone, yendo hasta la galería de imágenes. Activó en pantalla completa la foto de una Bella de diez años, son sus ojos color chocolates completamente risueños, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida en los labios. La Bella que había visto hoy era la misma niña, con el cabello suelto que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, invitándolo a que estirara la mano y se perdiera en su sedocidad. Los mismos ojos chocolate, esta vez sin ese brillo infantil, las mismas mejillas y los labios, ahora más carnosos, más adultos.

Por su mente pasó el rostro de Reneé, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de sus hijas. Rememoró las palabras con las cuales ella las describía. La pequeña Renesmee era traviesa y juguetona, con una pequeña tendencia a arreglarlo todo con los puños. Bella era más calmada, a su corta edad cuidaba de todos, hasta de su propia madre, y era fanática de todo lo antiguo, desde la literatura, hasta las personalidades de época.

El claxon de los autos detrás de él le avisaron que el semáforo había cambiado. Tenía varios días para pensar bien en el plan de Charlie. No quería ver casada a Bella con otro, pero no estaba seguro que él fuera el que debía casarse con ella

…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

(1) Washington Freedom: Equipo de fútbol profesional femenino de la ciudad de Washington. Pertenece a la liga de futbol femenino llamada Womens Proffesional Soccer (WPS)

(2) Carli Lloyd: jugadora de fútbol estadounidense. En la actualidad pertenece al equipo Sky Blue FC.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

…

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Bella abrió los ojos. Aun estaba oscuro. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, este indicaba las dos de la mañana. No era la primera vez que en los últimos días se despertaba a la madrugada y no era la primera vez que se demoraba horas en volver a conciliar el sueño.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación ante la repetitiva señal de advertencia que le daba su alma. Todo había iniciado la noche de la exposición, cuando, sin razón aparente, ni siquiera debido a una pesadilla, se estaba despertando a mitad de la noche. Algo estaba por ocurrirle, ojalá supiera qué. Era en esos momentos, cuando cavilaba sobre lo que podría pasar, cuando su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con mayor rapidez, y en el silencio de la noche lo escuchaba perfectamente, o por lo menos lo sentía martillando como una bestia en su pecho.

Pensó que ese jueves dormiría sin inconvenientes. Las clases de esa noche en la universidad la habían dejado particularmente agotada. Pero que equivocada estaba. A casi dos semanas de iniciar esa costumbre de insomnio y aun no se proponía buscar un doctor que le ayudara con eso, por lo menos que le recetara unos somníferos.

Encendió el televisor y sintonizó ESPN. Si de algo estaba segura es que con nada más ver la repetición del partido de cualquier deporte sería lo suficientemente efectivo y aburrido para relajar su mente, mirando a la nada, y que retornara de esta manera el sueño con más rapidez.

Fue a la hora del desayuno cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron. Charlie estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa con el Washington Post en las manos, leyendo atentamente.

—El domingo en la mañana tenemos el torneo de golf de la fundación Operación Sonrisa (1) — le dijo sin dejar de leer —. Debes estar lista a las seis de la mañana.

Bella se estremeció. El golf era el deporte más aburrido del mundo. Vaya suerte tan cagada la que tenía.

—¿Debo asistir? ¿Es el fin del mundo si no lo hago?

—Por supuesto que debes asistir. El hecho de que no te guste el golf no es excusa para hacerle el desplante a la gente de la fundación. Es la única beneficencia en la que participas por gusto propio. Sería una grosería de tu parte dejarlos plantados.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Bien era cierto que era activista de Operación Sonrisa desde adolescente, y que estaba con ellos por gusto propio, no por imposición de su padre o por rendir homenaje a la memoria de Renee. Muy diferente era estar presente en un largo, larguísimo partido de golf, ya que, como bien sabía, no iba a estar jugando con la gente de la fundación, sino con posibles benefactores o patrocinadores. Con estos últimos generalmente no presentaba problema, ya que intercambiaban opiniones sobre economía, algo que bien le servía para su profesión, pero como casi siempre su suerte le enviaba tipos con ínfulas de ser el próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos, prefería quedarse en casa mirando para el techo.

Tomó el vaso con jugo de naranja, y Charlie siguió con su discurso.

—También quiero que asistas para conocer unos amigos míos. Posiblemente haya alguno que te guste, o por lo menos con el que te sientas cómoda.

Bella se atragantó con la bebida.

—¿Pretendes conseguirme pareja? — preguntó perpleja.

—No. Pretendo que escojas a alguien. Ya es hora, Isabella.

—Dios santo… — murmuró ella. Se limpió delicadamente los labios con una servilleta y se levantó —. Iré al juego, _sólo_ por la fundación. Y deja a un lado el papel de madre de solterona desesperada, papá, no te queda.

En cuanto Bella salió del comedor, Charlie dejó a un lado el periódico y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Ese juego de golf sería su último cartucho en la batalla para controlar a su hija. Estaban invitados importantes empresarios de la zona Este de la nación, gente que viajaba desde Nueva Inglaterra hasta la Florida, hombres de negocios y de la política de todas las edades. Si ella no lograba por lo menos socializar con alguno de ellos, tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Bella ingresó a la cocina como un vendaval, encontrando allí a Tanya sentada en la mesa con cuatro personas del servicio doméstico, disfrutando del desayuno. Aprovechando una silla libre, se sentó con ellos y tomó de la cesta de los panes un croissant.

—Buen provecho — dijo la chica al resto de los comensales.

—¿Y ahora? — quiso saber Tanya.

—Que papá se ha cambiado el nombre. Ahora se llama Charlie Celestina Swan — replicó Bella antes de dar el primer mordisco.

Dos de las chicas sentadas con ellas estuvieron a punto de escupir lo que tenían en la boca, al ser incapaces de aguantar la risa. Tanya frunció levemente el entrecejo, mirándolas y luego se volvió a Bella.

—No es el lugar — se limitó a decir.

—Como gustes — repuso Bella. Tomó un poco de jugo de melón y miró a una de las chicas que estuvo a punto de estallarse de la risa —. ¿Cómo está tu familia, Renata?

Renata carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

—Están todos bien, señorita. Mi hermano menor ha comenzado a principios de este mes el bachillerato. Está muy entusiasmado.

—Es extraño que alguien esté entusiasmado con comenzar clases, generalmente nos entusiasmaos cuando van a finalizar — analizó Bella.

—Así es — dijo Renata.

—¿Cómo va la escuela de cocina?

—Fabulosa. Este curso estamos viendo comida oriental. Ya sé preparar arroz cantones…

—¿Tu fuiste quién cocinó cuando Félix se enfermó hace tres días? — la interrumpió Bella, recordando que recientemente habían preparado eso para la cena.

—Sí, señorita.

—Te felicito, Renata, estuvo delicioso. ¡Hasta repetí a escondidas!

—Siempre repites a escondidas — murmuró Tanya, o trató de hacerlo. Mejor dicho, hablo bajito pero entendible a todos.

—Cero remordimientos — dijo Bella con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Félix, que estaba viendo algo en la TV de la cocina —. Felix ¿podrías dejarme algo preparado el sábado en la noche para comerlo el domingo a primera hora? Y si puedes, también preparar una merienda para llevar.

—Claro que si, Bella — contestó Felix, sin apartar la mirada de su programa de televisión.

—Gracias.

—¿A qué se debe tu madrugada del domingo? — preguntó Tanya.

—Un evento de golf de Operación Sonrisa.

Tanya hizo una mueca de desagrado, no por la fundación, sino por el golf.

—Mi sentido pésame.

—Gracias.

Terminaron de desayunar entre conversaciones banales, principalmente referente a las películas romanticonas y llorosas de Lifetime. Luego, Bella se retiró a su habitación para llamar a Operación Sonrisa y confirmar su asistencia. Después llamó para solicitar una cita médica para que le recetaran los somníferos. En cuanto la llamada fue realizada invitó a Tanya a dar un paseo en su auto deportivo.

Condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad, adentrándose en el distrito financiero, donde el tráfico era lo suficientemente lento para que pudieran conversar largo y tendido. Le contó sobre los desesperados planes de Charlie por buscarle pareja de carácter urgente.

—Estoy muy preocupada — admitió Bella —. Estamos finalizando septiembre y ya son varias veces que me dice lo mismo. Antes era una vez al mes. Ahora está demasiado insistente, demasiado desesperado. Prácticamente me está echando de la casa, Tanya.

—Estoy de acuerdo — repuso, colocando los dedos sobre su barbilla, analizando la situación —. Por qué no le sigues el juego, sales con alguien durante un par de meses y esperas a que él se calme.

—Ni de chiste — replicó Bella —. Salir con alguien implica muchas cosas, entre ellas la intimidad, y lo siento, pero en eso soy una cavernícola en pensamiento. No me comparto con nadie.

—La sexualidad hace parte de la vida cotidiana de los seres humanos, Bella. Deja esas tontas ideas de conservar una virginidad para fines políticos, cuando no te gusta la política, y no estamos en épocas donde es altamente apetecida.

—Isabel I consiguió todas sus metas gracias a eso.

—Isabel I tenía amantes. Está documentado. Deja a un lado todas esas ideas que rodean tu mente y date cuenta por fin que el mito de Isabel es un cuento romántico de los historiadores de la época para exaltar la santidad de esa bruja.

—¡Tanya! — se escandalizó Bella.

—La mujer esa persiguió católicos, sentenciando a muerte a aquellos sacerdotes que se hubieran ordenado tras su ascenso al reinado. Si hubieran sido de otra religión también estaría profundamente conmovida. Fue una completa déspota. Fue la Hitler del siglo XVI.

—Pero fue una gran reina, durante su reinado Inglaterra tuvo su gran esplendor cultural.

—No le quito el mérito de lo hecho, le quitó el mérito de lo que ella fue. ¡Aterriza, muchacha! Estás muy grande para seguir pensando como una niña.

—Tanya, no sigas con lo mismo, vale — le dijo Bella con impaciencia —. Ya tengo suficiente con las dotes de Celestina frustrada de papá.

—Bueno, no te puedo obligar —admitió ella de mala gana —. Pero para eso estoy a tu lado, para torturarte cada vez que quiera en recordarte lo mismo.

—Pierdes el tiempo.

—No, algo te va a quedar, lo sé.

—Eres terca, más que yo.

—No. Soy optimista.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, no tengo ropa deportiva para el juego de golf de el domingo… ¿Me acompañas?

Tanya suspiró con dramatismo.

—Vamos.

La mañana del domingo llegó, y antes de que Charlie estuviera listo, Bella ya había finalizado con la comida que le había dejado preparada Félix desde el día anterior. Empacó en su bolso deportivo Guess la merienda que también le había dejado lista el cocinero de la mansión y salió al encuentro con su padre.

—Iré en mi auto — le dijo —. Ya tengo mi equipo de juego allí guardado.

Salió apresuradamente de la casa, sin esperar la respuesta de Charlie. El National Golf Club At Tantallon, club donde se llevaría a cabo el juego, quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa, en Fort Washington. Tomó la autopista 228 Berry Rd a velocidad mesurada, no había necesidad de ir rápido cuando estaba a menos de media hora del lugar.

Pasó por el edificio de la Escuela Primaria Berry y suspiró. Su vida sería más sencilla si hubiera estudiado en el sistema público del país. No tendría tanta dosis de drama y seguramente sería una asalariada más de cualquier empresa del estado.

En el parqueadero del club estacionó su auto al lado del Nissan Tilda de Ángela Webber. Ángela era odontóloga pediatra y tenía como función programar las cirugías de los niños en la Costa Este de la nación. Junto a ella estaba el esposo, Ben, quien era cirujano maxilofacial y viajaba por toda América Latina con las brigadas de salud de la fundación. Era un milagro que se encontrará allí ese día.

Los saludó con efusividad. Le tenía un especial aprecio a Ángela ya que ella le había ayudado muchísimo en su incorporación a la fundación cuando era más joven. Pese a que Ángela solo le llevaba seis años, podría decirse que hablaban el mismo idioma, se comunicaban con facilidad y Bella aprendió con rapidez, gracias a ella, el funcionamiento interno de Operación Sonrisa.

—¿Con quién jugaré?... ¡Ten piedad de mi, por favor! — dijo Bella con dramatismo.

Ángela sonrió. Avanzaban por el parqueadero del club hacia la zona del ampo de golf.

—No lo sé, Bella. Pero hablaré con Erick para que te ingrese en un grupo de juego… charlatán.

—Es mil veces mejor eso que estar con un grupo de aspirantes políticos. Por lo menos su cháchara me tendrá distraída.

—¿Quieres intentarlo con una familia de Texas? Me interesa mucho que ellos puedan colaborarnos económicamente en el viaje que tenemos programado para Centro América en un mes — le propuso Ben.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Muy bien, entonces le diré a Erick que te encargarás de esa gestión — dijo Ángela.

Bella asintió, bastante satisfecha. Entre más lejos estuviera de las garras de Celestina de Charlie, mejor.

Al final resultó que la familia de Texas, los Arlington, eran más que unos charlatanes, eran todos unos burleteros. Bella disfrutó mucho de las tres personas con las que jugaba los nueve hoyos de la cancha, contándose anécdotas de su vida cotidiana, más que todo ellos como ganaderos porque Bella tenía poco que contar.

—Las vacas son una buena inversión — le dijo Kane Arlington, quien podría ser gracias a sus canas el patriarca de la familia —. Si sufres de hambre matas una y tienes carne para un mes. Si tienes sed, la ordeñas y tendrás leche para una malteada o hacer helados. Si necesitas un transporte puedes montar un toro, que no sea muy bravo para que no te despeluque, muchacha

—Papá, deja de hablarle que está concentrada en su lanzamiento — replicó el hijo que acompañaba a la pareja.

Bella movió sus manos, para que estas tomaran el impulso suficiente y así dar un buen golpe. Al darle a la pelotita, esta salió disparada hacia el frente, y voló, y voló, y voló, hasta que se torció, quedando muy lejos del green.

—Por lo menos no calló en el bunker — susurró ella.

Alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a su padre, acompañado por tres personas a las que no conocía, ellos iban un hoyo por delante.

—Mi turno — dijo la señora Arlington. Movió el palo de golf como si fuera un péndulo y todos se retiraron varios pasos, evitando una catástrofe.

—A la derecha — le indicó el señor Arlington.

—A la izquierda — le dijo su hijo.

—Derecha.

—Izquierda.

—Solo la voy a golpear y que caiga para donde sea, ¿está bien? — replicó la señora.

La golpeó sin mucho estilo y fue derecho… hacia el bunker. El hijo y el esposo rieron con ganas, para después decir al mismo tiempo:

—Hubieras seguido mi consejo.

Al finalizar el juego, los cuatro tenían muchísimos más golpes en su tarjeta de juego que los que requería el par de la cancha. El ganador del torneo fue una cantante de música Country, que recibió un cuadro pintado por uno de los niños operados en Vietnam.

La mañana había estado lo suficientemente fresca para que los asistentes disfrutaran del campo, y con el otoño iniciando, el sol no había estado muy presente, sin embargo dado el carácter del evento, ninguno se quitó los lentes de sol durante la premiación.

Bella acompañó a la familia Arlington hasta su automóvil, agradeciéndoles en nombre de la fundación el generoso donativo que según cálculos de Tyler, del departamento de contabilidad, daría la oportunidad a veinte niños más de realizarse la cirugía para cuando los especialistas viajaran a Centro América.

Vio a su antigua compañera de colegio, Lauren Mallory, y con ella dos hombres que discutían. Lauren tenía una caja en forma de corazón entre las manos. Chocolate.

—¿La conoces? — le preguntó la señora Arlington con interés, al notar el ceño fruncido de Bella.

—Fue mi compañera de clases en el colegio — dijo Bella con desagrado.

Los cuatro miraron como Lauren, vestida en traje deportivo para jugar tenis, estaba fascinada por la discusión de ambos hombres.

—Que rara es — comentó Kane Arlington.

Bella asintió.

Una sombra cruzó por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo y al voltear para saber de qué se trataba, se encontró con el hijo mayor de la familia Cullen, Anthony. Lucía el mismo peinado y la misma barba que en el evento de la galería Volturi, aunque los lentes de sol fueran diferentes, más deportivos, y llevara puesto un traje de equitación. Parado al lado de un reluciente Volvo plateado la saludó con la cabeza, ella respondió a su saludo, moviendo la mano.

—¡No tenías por qué regalarle chocolates a mi novia! — exclamó uno de los hombres que estaba con Lauren.

Lanzó un golpe a la cara de su adversario, tumbándolo al suelo del parqueadero. El tipo, desde el suelo, le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla, provocando que el otro chillara de dolor.

—¡Basta! ¡Están locos! — gritó Lauren, azotando contra el suelo la caja de chocolates. Al abrirse dejó esparcidas por el suelo cientos de chocolatinas.

—Vaya, peleando por semejante poca cosa, y no me refiero a la chocolatina — dijo Bella.

El señor y la señora Arlington estallaron en carcajadas. Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, Anthony frunció el entrecejo.

—Si alguna vez vas a Texas, date una pasadita por Waco. Estaremos gustosos en atenderte — le dijo el hijo del señor Arlington.

—Por supuesto. No conozco el estado, pero estaría encantada de ir.

Se despidieron con esa promesa, y Bella los vio partir, feliz porque a pesar de que jugó peor que nunca ese apestoso deporte que no le atraía, por lo menos el tiempo invertido en él valió la pena para ayudar a su fundación y reírse un rato con gente loca. Al darse la vuelta para ir a hacia su auto ya no encontró el Volvo plateado.

Bella se levantó el miércoles mucho más relajada. Los somníferos recetados por el doctor en su cita del martes eran muy efectivos, y lo mejor es que no la dejaban tan baja de energías como creyó.

Después de desayunar fue hasta la biblioteca para tomar la sección económica del Washington Post, y antes de salir ingresó Charlie, cerrando la puerta.

—Debemos hablar.

—Soy toda oídos.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte a quién conociste en el juego de golf… ¿te interesó alguno?

—No — dijo Bella, tajante.

—No qué.

—No conocí a mucha gente porque no estaba interesada en conocer posibles pretendientes.

—¡Isabella!

—No soy una doncella en apuros para que me cases a la antigua, papá. Puedo elegir.

—Ese es el problema, nunca eliges. Solo juzgas — replicó Charlie.

—No tengo de dónde escoger. Pretendes que salga con cualquiera de tus amigos de pacotilla.

Charlie frunció el ceño desmesuradamente, como si pretendiera con eso que de sus ojos saliera un poderoso rayo que la atravesara.

—¡Es hora de que estés casada!

—Ni lo sueñes. Y no voy a elegir a ninguno de tus amigos.

—¡Entonces te casaré con el primer mendigo que aparezca por la casa! — juró él.

Bella quedó estupefacta, para después comenzar a reír.

—Ningún mendigo pasa por esta zona, papá. ¡Supéralo!

—Te acordarás de mí — la amenazó, rojo como un tomate.

—No seas ridículo.

Bella abandonó la biblioteca, riendo ante las palabras de su padre. Suspiró. Caramba, las cosas que la gente puede llegar a decir cuando está desesperada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

Pueden ver la portada de esta historia en mi perfil. Para todos aquellos que les guste las imágenes.

(1) Operación Sonrisa: es una obra médica de caridad a nivel mundial a favor de la niñez que se dedica a mejorar la calidad de vida de niños nacidos con labio leporino, paladar hendido y otras deformidades del rostro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la amenaza de Charlie. Pese a que Bella se burló de él en sus narices, se tomó muy enserio lo que le dijo, debido a ello estaba vigilando desde su ventana, a tempranas horas de la mañana, que ningún bicho raro se acercara por la casa, más si era en días en que recogían la basura.

Así había sido durante todos esos días. Pese a que la labor de vigilancia interrumpía su rutina inducida de sueño, hacía el sacrificio con el fin de advertir a tiempo cualquier transeúnte mal vestido. Era prácticamente anormal que alguien con un desastre de la moda y falta de dinero se pasara por el lugar, cuando todos sus vecinos y visitantes se movilizaban en automóvil, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Una brisa fría atravesó la ventana, provocando que Bella se abrazara a si misma pese al uso de un suéter. Entre más avanzaba Octubre más frío se iba poniendo el clima.

Miró el reloj digital sobre su mesita de noche, eran las 7:24 de la mañana, en seis minutos exactos Charlie saldría hacia la oficina. Solo hasta que viera desaparecer por la calle su limusina respiraría tranquila y dejaría la guardia extrema para pasar a una más moderada, que le permitía bañarse, comer, salir un rato…

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

—Adelante — dijo Bella con seguridad.

Al abrirse la puerta la familiar cara de Renata apareció por ella.

—Buenos días, señorita. Le traje su café — informó la chica en voz baja, ingresando a la habitación y cerrando suavemente la puerta con la cadera.

Avanzó hasta el lugar donde estaba sentada Bella y estiró la pequeña bandeja.

—Gracias — contestó ella, tomando la taza.

—La señora Tanya llamó para avisar que llegaría después de las nueve. Tenía que ayudarle a Irina a llevar un proyecto de ciencias.

—Muy bien. Dile a Félix que hoy necesito un desayuno muy poderoso y que no me prepare almuerzo, debo finalizar un trabajo de la universidad en el centro financiero.

—Sí, señorita.

Bella tomó un largo sorbo de café.

—Gracias de nuevo, Renata. El café está delicioso.

—No hay de qué, señorita. Usted está en una misión, y yo se la facilito.

Bella la miró con suspicacia, analizando qué tanto sabía del conflicto con su padre.

—¿De cuál misión hablas?

—De la que sea que tiene en este momento y que la mantiene despierta desde tan temprano, señorita — repuso Renata —. Con permiso.

Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo:

—De todas maneras he estado vigilante, con la manguera lista, por si algún andrajoso se pasa por aquí. Lo espantaré con un buen chorro de agua fría, también así dejará de oler feo.

Bella soltó una carcajada, al imaginarse a un indigente siendo perseguido por el potente chorro de agua dirigido por Renata.

—Le avisaré en cuanto su desayuno esté listo.

Al quedarse sola nuevamente, Bella dirigió la mirada al exterior. No pasó mucho tiempo para ver salir a su padre y cuando la limusina desapareció de vista, tarareó la canción de Misión Imposible.

—Piruri-piruri-piruri-DONA.

Finalizar el trabajo de la universidad llevó más tiempo del que tenía presupuestado, casi hasta el final de la tarde. Pero quedó completamente satisfecha con el resultado de su investigación, además el análisis realizado al estudio de mercado del proyecto fue aprobado por el par de consultores de los que se asesoró. Confiaba en que tendría una excelente calificación para la semana entrante, cuando presentara ante el jurado su trabajo.

Dejó su Pontiac estacionado en la cochera y en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación en cuento entró a la mansión, fue directo a la cocina para informarse de los hechos del día.

Allí solo se encontraba Sam, el jardinero. Nunca le había caído del todo bien ya que era un lambe suelas con Charlie. Su lealtad iba más allá de todo lo imaginable, ya que consideraba a su padre como un verdadero dios. Vaya tontería.

—Buenas noches, Sam. ¿Sabes dónde está Renata?

—Salió hace unos minutos con Félix por unos encargos de última hora que su padre necesita para mañana.

Bella frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—¿Ya llegó?

—Hace un par de horas.

—¿Ha tenido visitas?

—No he visto que alguien lo haya visitado, señorita — contestó sencillamente Sam.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndole a Sam la información. Respirando más tranquila salió de la cocina hacia la biblioteca, para dejar allí el libro que había tomado para finalizar su trabajo universitario. Entró a la biblioteca como una tromba, sacando rápidamente el libro de su bolso. Cuando se dirigía al estante de donde lo había sacado horas antes, un carraspeo molesto la hizo frenar en seco.

—Buenas noches — la saludó Charlie.

—Buenas noches, papá, no sabía que estabas aquí — contestó Bella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la estancia, cruzado de piernas y mirándola desaprobatoriamente. Vaya novedad.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? — le preguntó ella, dándole la espalda y colocando el libro en su lugar.

—Muy bien, ¿y el tuyo?

—Un poco pesado — contestó encogiéndose de hombros —. Estuve en el centro financiero finalizando un trabajo de la universidad.

—Isabella, ten la amabilidad de no darme la espalda, tenemos visita.

Con el ceño fruncido, ella lo encaró.

—¿Eh?

—Te presento al señor Edward Masen. Pronto hará parte de nuestra familia.

Sumida en un impactante estupor, Bella siguió con la mirada la dirección que le estaba indicando su padre. Al lado de una de las grandes ventanas de la biblioteca había un hombre reclinado sobre la pared, de manera negligente con los brazos cruzados. Era joven, quizás unos cuantos años mayor a ella. Tenía el cabello castaño completamente despeinado y un rostro de ángel con una de las mejillas sucias de polvo que la pasmó completamente, dejando caer su bolso al suelo.

Con los brazos cruzados él la miró atentamente, curioso. Vestía ropa informal, unos jeans desteñidos y rotos en las rodillas, un suéter viejo que le quedaba algo grande y zapatos deportivos con un cordón flojo.

—Buenas noches, señorita — la saludó con una sonrisa. Su voz era grave, aunque tenía un toque de pereza, más bien parecía aterciopelada.

Alcanzó a distinguir unos dientes derechos, naturalmente blancos, nada que ver con ese blanco chillón que dejaba el blanqueamiento laser.

—¿Quién diablos es usted? — preguntó Bella a la defensiva.

—Al parecer soy su prometido — contestó Edward.

—¡¿Qué? — chilló ella con indignación, mirando a su padre.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Isabella — replicó Charlie —. Lo que digo lo cumplo. El señor Masen pasó hace quince minutos por detrás de la casa…

—Estaba en el boque, liberando unos pájaros que había sanado — le informó Edward.

—Era el primer hombre de las características que te dije que pasó por el lugar.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! — exclamó Bella, colérica — ¡Absolutamente ridículo!

—Por supuesto que no, Isabella — la contradijo Charlie —. Te dije anteriormente…

—Y usted, ¿qué le dijo él para que se quedara en la casa? — inquirió Bella mirando a Edward, interrumpiendo sin miramiento a su padre.

—En realidad no me quedo, yo me la llevo — contestó.

La boca de Bella se abrió desmesuradamente, mientras por su pecho una ola helada la recorría de arriba abajo.

—Te casas mañana. El señor Masen necesita una esposa, tú necesitas un esposo…

—¡Y un cuerno, no lo haré!

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más estupideces. Antes de salir se volvió hacia Edward y mirándolo con profundo desprecio lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—Si usted sigue con esto se arrepentirá — lo amenazó.

Salió dando un portazo.

Corrió a su habitación mientras cientos de imágenes e ideas le martillaban la cabeza. El corazón le palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal, tanto que le dolía el pecho. ¿En qué momento se había aparecido ese mentecato? ¿Acaso Sam le habría mentido al decirle que no visitaba nadie a Charlie?

—¡Maldita sea! Esto no me puede estar pasando — exclamó cuando estuvo sola en su habitación.

Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro. Se sentía enjaulada, asfixiada. Pese a eso no era capaz de llorar. Estaba tan furiosa que el calor de su rostro evaporaba cualquier lágrima que intentara salir de sus ojos.

Tomó su celular y le marcó a Tanya.

—¿Dónde estás? — le preguntó a manera de saludo, entrecortadamente.

—En mi casa… ¿qué ocurre?

—Papá cumplió su amenaza.

—¿La del mendigo?

—¡Si! — chilló Bella.

—¿No será un juego, Bella?

—No. No. No… ¡malditos los dos! — gritó con desespero —. Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Si la tierra me tragara!

—¡No puedes dejarte, Bella! — la regañó Tanya — Mierda, estamos en el siglo XXI. Vivimos en un país libre. ¡No tienes que aceptar eso!

Bella guardó silencio durante unos instantes, respirando por la boca y asimilando las palabras de su nana.

—Si. Si, tienes razón.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Es joven. Un mendigo completo, con la ropa vieja y rota. Es alto, y maldita sea, es muy guapo.

—¡No te irás a dejar impresionar por una cara bonita!

—Carajo, ¡No!

—Isabella, vas a mantenerte firme. Si es necesario te largas de esa casa y vienes conmigo.

Bella sollozó, aliviada y agradecida ante el ofrecimiento.

—Gracias, Tanya.

—Ahora ve y enfréntate a tu padre.

Al colgar Bella inspiró y exhaló aire varias veces, tratando de tranquilizar su apresurado corazón.

Regresó con prontitud a la biblioteca, para poner en su lugar a su padre y desairar al desconocido arribista, pero al ingresar únicamente estaba Charlie, sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos documentos.

—¿Dónde está el mendigo?

—Se ha marchado.

—Ya decía yo que esto debía ser un juego.

—No lo es. Regresará mañana a primera hora para casarse contigo.

—¡Toda esta situación es un completo adefesio, papá! No me vas a obligar a un matrimonio. Quieres imponerme algo demasiado anticuado.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, Isabella. O tomabas una responsabilidad o te casaba. No te antojaste hacer la primera, muy bien, yo te doy la segunda.

—¡Esto es un completo disparate! ¡Estás loco!

Charlie se levantó de la silla, dando un manotazo contra su escritorio.

—¡Te callas! Vas a hacer lo que te diga, sea por las buenas o por las malas.

—¡No me da la gana! — gritó Bella fuera de sí.

—Te casas mañana a primera con Edward Masen. De no ser así embargo tus activos en la compañía y desheredo a Renesmee.

Bella chilló, ultrajada.

—Realmente me odias.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Me tiene arto tu comportamiento y tu altanería.

—Es imposible que me cases mañana.

—Cuando el señor Masen ingresó a la casa y aceptó el trato, de inmediato me comuniqué con el juez Denali. Mañana antes de que te despiertes estará aquí, con los documentos listos para ser firmados.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, conmocionada. ¿En qué momento su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno? Negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Es eso o las dejo en la calle — replicó Charlie fríamente.

—Esto es completamente despreciable, papá.

Salió de la biblioteca, con las lágrimas de impotencia, ahora sí, saliendo de sus ojos. Su fortuna, sus preciadas inversiones siendo embargadas. La herencia de Renesmee. El legado que le había dejado Reneé a su hija.

No podía dejar a Renesmee en la calle. Pese a que ahora era una mujer casada, y que difícilmente fuera a necesitar de ese dinero, era algo que su hermana estaba esperando desde hacía muchos años. Tener la edad suficiente para recibir no solo el dinero de la fortuna de su madre, sino también algunos artículos personales que Reneé había dejado en la caja fuerte de la casa bajo el amparo y cuidado de su padre. Esa herencia de recuerdos era lo que valía la pena.

Caviló sobre el asunto por muchos minutos, quizás más de la cuenta, porque Tanya la llamó mucho después de su primera llamada, ansiosa por saber lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Te está chantajeando!

—Lo sé, pero debo pensar en Renesmee, en lo que significa para ella los recuerdos de mamá.

—Bella, debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que salieras con alguien, por lo menos para calmar las ambiciones de tu padre.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Él ha jugado su partida y me ha mostrado los Ases…

Segundos de silencio transcurrieron en la conversación, y Bella, suspirando profundamente concluyó:

—Debo casarme con ese vagabundo.

…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

Nota: Para aquellas que les gusta las imágenes, en mi perfil podrán encontrar la portada de este fic. Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 6 **

Edward llegó a su apartamento después de las ocho de la noche, el gran salón abierto y la cocina lo recibieron. En cuanto cerró la puerta recordó la cara de espanto que colocó Phill al verlo vestido con ropas viejas, grandes y rotas. De no ser porque días antes había visto que él se quitaba la barba y el peinado de su siempre pulcro cabello era un desastre, seguramente lo sacaba del edificio a patadas.

Se pasó la mano por los bordes de la boca, aun asombrado de lo diferente que se sentía sin los pelitos que cosquilleaban su mano. Encendió el minicomponente, le dio PLAY al CD de música clásica que había en él y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó del refrigerador los ingredientes para prepararse un sándwich y analizó detenidamente lo que ocurrió en las últimas horas. Era plenamente consciente que lo que estaba iniciando tenía altas probabilidades de no terminar bien pero confiaba ciegamente en que la pequeñísima probabilidad de que funcionara se cumpliera en su caso. También sentía temor por Bella, por la manera en que reaccionaría a la vida de privaciones que estaba preparando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que ella lo odiaría y cruzaba los dedos porque esto solo fuera al principio. Le iba a dar batalla, no solo por la amenaza que le lanzó en la biblioteca de Charlie, sino por su carácter y lo poco que conocía de él.

Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich sin que las cavilaciones se detuvieran. No era de caballeros lo que estaba haciendo, lo que se disponía a hacer el día siguiente. El engaño a Bella a través del juego de lecciones de Charlie era una jugada sucia para atarla a él, pero de qué servía ser consciente de eso cuando su sentido común había sido vapuleado por la inmensa necesidad que tenía de comprobar que lo poco que conoció de ella era producto de las casualidades, que su altanería y grosería hacia los demás era producto de un sistema de defensa personal, debía comprobar que la pequeña niña de Reneé seguía viva.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Fue hasta el inmenso sillón de su sala. Había dejado el celular en casa por precaución, no podía llevarlo consigo y en medio de la charla con Bella este sonará. ¿Quién iba a creer que un andrajoso tuviera dinero para adquirir un IPhone?

—Hermano — saludó Rosalie.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

—Te estuve marcando por horas…

—Lo siento, apenas recordé que dejé el celular tirado.

—El caso Nevieu me tiene con los pelos de punta. Tengo una cita con Angelique en dos días para mostrarle mis avances en su demanda por la patria potestad de sus hijos… ¿Tienes algo para mí?

—Sí, mis contactos en Francia me enviaron la información que necesitas para que los niños viajen desde Lyon con los documentos al día. No habrá necesidad de permisos extraordinarios de estadía en el país. Serán residentes inmediatos.

—¡Perfecto!

—Mañana te enviaré los documentos a primera hora.

—¿No vendrás a la oficina?

—En la mañana no estaré, en la tarde… aun no estoy seguro — contestó Edward con un dejo de preocupación ante lo que le esperaba.

—Bueno, después que los documentos los tenga temprano en mis manos te perdono lo que sea. ¡Oh, Edward! Muero de ganas de verle la cara al maldito desgraciado cuando se entere que los niños deben viajar a Estados Unidos y vivir con su madre. Pagaría un millón de dólares por eso — dijo Rosalie con pasión.

—Ya lo creo — murmuró Edward con sarcasmo.

—Ni te molestes en usar ese tono conmigo, Edward — replicó Rosalie. Ya podía imaginársela acariciándose el cabello para luego colocarlo tras sus hombros, con toda la pantomima de una diva insultada —. El sarcasmo que produce tu vida amargada y aburrida no me dañarán la alegría que siento por ponerle fin a este caso… con un triunfo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? — la pinchó Edward.

—Por supuesto — aseguró ella con suficiencia.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—En cuanto hayas solucionado ese asunto te invito a comer.

—Al Ritz (1)

—Me vas a salir costosa.

—No seas tacaño. Puedes pagar cuarenta cenas en el Ritz sin que las sientan tus finanzas.

—Eres una derrochadora.

—No, sólo me gusta vivir bien — aclaró Rosalie con tranquilidad —. Me lo merezco. Me quemé las pestañas cuatro años en Harvard para ser abogada y luego dos más para especializarme en derecho de familia. Trabajo con dedicación y a conciencia para hacer siempre las cosas bien, para hacer lo correcto. Me tengo que enfrentar a padres y madres que se creen los dueños del mundo. Por supuesto que merezco vivir bien.

Edward presionó el punto de su nariz con los dedos, cerrando los ojos.

—Rose, me disculparás si te cuelgo, pero mañana tengo un día muy pesado, quiero descansar de inmediato… y terminar de comer.

—Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que me tiraras el teléfono…

—Nunca te lo tiro.

—Me cortas las conversaciones, que es lo mismo… Buenas noches, y gracias por la ayuda.

Era una lástima que no pudiera compartir con su familia lo que estaba a punto de hacer, especialmente con su madre, quien estaría felizmente entusiasmada no solo por su matrimonio, sino también por organizarlo. Pero no presentaría a Bella hasta estar completamente seguro que su familia no sería víctima de ninguno de sus comentarios ácidos o sus desplantes. Él sería el conejillo de indias, con él se desquitaría. Por otro lado sabía que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo con los motivos de esa unión, hasta lo censurarían.

Minutos después, en su habitación, Edward tomó entre las manos el juego de llaves que pertenecía al pequeño apartamento que recientemente rentó en la zona sur de la ciudad. El barrio era habitado por la clase obrera, hombres y mujeres que trabajaban principalmente en construcción o servicios generales como limpieza de edificios, viviendas y calles. Era una zona sencilla, humilde, nada opulenta, pero bastante segura para que Bella se movilizara con tranquilidad por el sector. Suspiró con profundidad, imaginándose los gritos de protesta y reproche que ella le lanzaría en cuanto se bajaran del autobús y caminaran por las calles entre casas descoloridas. Y cuando ingresara al lugar que sería su vivienda… Bueno, tendría que conseguir lo más pronto posible unos tapones para sus oídos.

Antes de las seis de la mañana Bella ya había salido del baño, con una toalla que cubría su cabello para quitarle el exceso de agua, y un albornoz firmemente amarrado en su cintura. Había pasado una noche francamente apestosa, durmiendo a lo sumo veinte minutos seguidos. Azorada y mortificada por lo que esa mañana tendría que hacer, el espíritu y la mente no se habían conectado para descansar lo que necesitaba y enfrentar con más lucidez lo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Miró el traje negro Carolina Herrera que colocó sobre la cama. Lo usaría para el enlace. Ni a bala se podría algo blanco, no cuando en sus planes de vida no había existido un matrimonio consentido, mucho menos con este que era producto de un sucio chantaje paterno.

Cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos, llena de furia contenida hacia Charlie.

—Sucio… Esto es un juego sucio — pensó ella en voz alta.

Sabía que por el momento no podía hacer nada al respecto. Charlie había cortado de raíz cualquier posible rebelión incluso antes de que esta se forjara, todo gracias a poder disponer de sus acciones en la compañía para que fueran embargadas, pero principalmente, disponer directamente de la herencia de Renesmee. Estaba atada de pies y manos.

Respingó al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante — indicó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Charlie ingresó impecablemente vestido. Al parecer estaba bastante apurado para finiquitar el asunto.

—Buenos días, hija… Me alegro mucho que comiences temprano en prepararte para tan magno evento — le dijo Charlie después de dar una repasada rápida a la habitación.

Bella entornó los ojos mientras la sangre le quemaba las venas.

—¿Qué quieres? — inquirió.

—Informarte que el juez Denali estará aquí a las ocho en punto. Tu esposo llegará unos minutos antes — le informó con satisfacción.

Al escuchar la palabra esposo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—El mensaje pudo haber sido enviado con alguien del servicio — sugirió Bella con acidez.

—Los padres siempre deben estar al lado de sus hijos antes de un acontecimiento tan especial.

—Para mí no tiene nada de especial ¡Es una maldita pesadilla!

—Permíteme discrepar contigo, hija. No es ninguna pesadilla, simplemente estás recogiendo lo que sembraste — razonó Charlie.

—Yo no he sembrado nada. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy una inútil?

—Va a servirte mucho la experiencia de estar casada, Bella. Adquirirás responsabilidades como velar por la comodidad de tu esposo, el orden del hogar, criar niños…

—¡Ja! — exclamó Bella con sarcasmo, furibunda —. Espera sentado a que haga todo eso, papá.

—Atenderás como es debido a tu esposo y a tu hogar — replicó Charlie, en el tono de estarle hablando a un soldado.

—De ahora en adelante, lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera de las cuatro paredes de esta casa, ya no es de tu incumbencia.

—Qué dirá ese pobre hombre si no te acomides ni siquiera a pasarle un vaso de agua — se lamentó Charlie de manera bastante teatral.

—Tú le vendiste el producto. Dirá que eres un estafador.

—Piensas dañarme el día, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto — admitió Bella con una sonrisita —, después de todo el mío está resultando ser de lo más agradable.

Charlie volvió a darle una rápida mirada a la habitación, demorándose un par de segundos de más en el vestido sobre la cama.

—Por lo menos ten la amabilidad de ir vestida de otro color.

—No quiero. No hay motivo para vestir alegremente.

Charlie frunció el ceño drásticamente, mirando a su hija a los ojos.

—Como quieras… Y no llevarás ninguna joya, ni en la ceremonia, ni cuando de marches.

—¡Qué! — chilló ella — ¡Son mías!

—Nada de lo que tienes te pertenece, Bella. Todo fue comprado a mi cuenta, con mi dinero.

Bella se colocó la mano sobre el pecho, asimilando la impactante noticia. Sentía como la sangre inundaba su cabeza, hasta el punto de marearla… En cualquier momento explotaría.

—Esto es infame — susurró ella a duras penas.

—No soy tan malo como lo crees, Bella. Puedes llevarte tu ropa interior, y uno que otro jean, de esos que te gusta tanto usar en tu tiempo de inactividad. Los trajes y zapatos de diseñadores, las joyas y cualquier elemento tecnológico son de mi propiedad, y aquí se quedan. Y no pretendas hacerme trampa, lo tengo todo contado.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación añadió:

—Sé puntual para la ceremonia. Será en la biblioteca.

En cuanto estuvo nuevamente cayó de rodillas al suelo. Vaya día de mierda.

Se arregló con lentitud, con su mente sumida entre el irrealismo y la confusión. Se le hizo extraño que Renata no le hubiera llevado su taza de café, pero seguramente Charlie los tenía controlados a todos.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, con ese vestido sastre que le daba el aspecto de una abogada implacable, con las pantimedias también color negras y con los tacones Chanel, se sintió ir al funeral más triste de su vida, al funeral simbólico de su madre.

Miro sus uñas, si pudiera pintárselas de negro lo haría sin dudarlo, pero tenía la manicura francesa en ellas, así como la pedicura en sus pies. Sus manos suaves y delicadas dejarían de serlo en algunas semanas, porque se llenarían de cayos por el trabajo y las uñas estarían cortas por fregar la ropa y los pisos. Contuvo con mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas de orgullo que estaban por desbordarse de sus ojos.

Fue hasta el baño y de allí sacó su shampoo y otros elementos de uso personal, además de algodón, quitaesmaltes y una lima. Si se le iban a arruinar las manos, por lo menos que las futuras uñas cortas no tuvieran trozos de esmalte viejo. Metió todos esos elementos en el morral de camping donde iba su ropa interior y cuatro mudas de ropa informal y lo cerró, dejándola al lado de la ropa que iba a usar luego de firmar el estúpido papel de matrimonio.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo, no por vanidad porque jamás le interesó verse particularmente bella, sino para fijarse en que lucía lo suficientemente siniestra. Quizás un maquillaje dramático en tonos oscuros sería fenomenal, pero nunca se maquillaba en exceso, primero porque no le gustaba, y segundo porque jamás aprendió. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, caía solo hasta la mitad de la espalda porque no le gustaba tenerlo demasiado largo, consideraba que ese tipo de estilos eran para las divas de pueblo, y al lado izquierdo levemente recogido por un arreglo en forma de flor hecha de tela color negra. La viuda perfecta. Adiós a la vida.

—Bella — llamó Tanya asomando la cabeza por la puerta, con la voz entrecortada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le indicó con una mano que se acercara.

Tanya ingresó corriendo y la abrazó. Bella le correspondió, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Ven conmigo, no lo hagas — susurró Tanya.

—Debo hacerlo. Créeme, debo hacerlo — se lamentó Bella.

—No mereces esto, niña.

—Eso no importa.

Se separaron levemente, oportunidad que Tanya aprovechó para arreglarle el tocado en el cabello.

—Hablé con tu padre, ya no trabajo para él.

—¡Tanya! — protestó Bella, consciente que Tanya necesitaba el dinero de ese trabajo para terminar de pagar su apartamento.

—No digas nada. Duré más tiempo del que creí luego que ustedes crecieron — admitió Tanya —. Y no vale la pena que me quede cuando ya no tengo de quién cuidar. Preferí renunciar de inmediato a que él me despidiera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Por el momento cuidar niños cerca de casa. No ganaré lo mismo que aquí, pero será suficiente para que Irina y yo subsistamos.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

—Vine a apoyarte. Irina está esperando abajo con Renata. No la llevé al colegio por este motivo de fuerza mayor.

Abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre.

—Recibe esto sin protestar, Isabella — le dijo con mucha seriedad, colocando el sobre en las manos de Bella —. No es mucho, pero te servirá para una emergencia. Presiento que tu padre no te dejará sacar nada.

Bella abrió el sobre, donde encontró un fajo de billetes de diez dólares.

—No puedo, Tanya. Tu lo necesitas más que yo — replicó Bella con testarudez, tratando de devolverle el sobre —. Aquí habrá unos mil dólares.

—Tendré la liquidación de Charlie en un par de días y no me harán falta. Prométeme que únicamente los usarás cuando sea un caso de extrema urgencia. No vas a comprar alimentos con él, ni ropa, ni electrodomésticos, ni nada de eso. No sé qué te vaya a deparar con ese hombre, pero que este dinero sea tu plan B en caso de cualquier cosa.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, embargada por el agradecimiento y la emoción. Tanya sacó algo más de su bolso, algo grande y delgado envuelto en papel periódico.

—Esto es de parte de Renata. Está bastante mortificada porque cree que fue su culpa la entrada de aquel hombre a la casa.

Al recibir ese raro paquete, Bella lo abrió. Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver un reluciente y gigante cuchillo.

—Sé que no consumarás ese matrimonio a las buenas, y si él lo quiere a las malas, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Matarlo es poco — afirmó Bella, alzando el cuchillo y sonriendo por primera vez en las últimas horas.

Bajaron enganchadas del brazo, como solían caminar en la niñez con Renesmee cuando Tanya las llevaba al parque. Al final de la escalera las esperaba Irina, vestida con un hermoso vestido de flores. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, adornado con un listón color blanco.

Abrazó a Bella en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, y tal como su madre, le pidió que se fuera a la casa con ella.

—Irina, no puedo. Pero agradezco enormemente tu ofrecimiento.

La niña hizo un puchero, bastante contrariada, pero no discutió.

Bella avanzó hasta la biblioteca, con la postura recta y la cabeza en alto. Tanya, un poco más retrasada, le susurraba a su hija:

—En cuanto te indique, armas el berrinche.

La niña asintió con entusiasmo. Puede ser que un berrinche infantil no impidiera una boda, pero al menos el cretino sabría que si bien Bella no tenía padre, si tenía gente que la quería y velaría por ella.

El cretino resultó ser un hombre de lo más atractivo. Tanya se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza con un yunque. La cara bonita de ese señor no le iba a dar a su pupila la tranquilidad y felicidad que necesitaba.

Bella estaba parada cerca de él, tan majestuosa como una reina. De no ser por las ropas sencillas que el caballero llevaba, ellos se verían como una pareja armónica. Él más alto que ella, con una postura también erguida aunque elegante. Raro ¿no?

En la biblioteca estaban el juez Denali, de pie tras el escritorio. Charlie, los inusuales novios y Tanya con su hija.

El juez Denali, un hombre ya entrado en años, informó sobre los derechos civiles y legales que tendrían los contrayentes al firmar el contrato de matrimonio. Bella no prestó mayor atención, su mente estaba ocupada en elaborar diversos planes para evitar compartir la cama con Edward. Uno más absurdo que el otro, pero perfectamente ejecutables.

—Isabella… Isabella — llamó el juez.

—¿Decía? — preguntó ella luego de despejar su cabeza.

—Preguntaba si estás de acuerdo con lo estipulado. Si es así, puedes firmar — dijo el juez, estirándole un elegante bolígrafo.

Bella lo tomó con brusquedad y plasmó su firma en los lugares que el juez le indicó.

El juez le hizo la misma pregunta a Edward, pasándole el bolígrafo. Tanya tocó levemente el hombro de su hija, e Irina salió disparada hacia la pareja. Se arrojó a la cintura de Bella, empujando levemente a Edward y lloriqueó escandalosamente.

—¡BELLA, NO QUIERO, QUÉDATE CONMIGO! ¿SIIIIIIIIII?

—Irina, basta — le pidió Bella en un susurro desesperado.

—¡Tanya, controla a tu hija! — exclamó Charlie, indignado.

—¡TODO ES CULPA DE EL! — acusó Irina, señalando con uno de sus deditos a Edward —. ¡ESFÚMATE!

Edward chilló al sentir la patada de la niña en su pantorrilla, y soltó el bolígrafo. Tanya se tapó el rostro con las manos. Irina debía armar un berrinche, no lanzarle una patada al novio.

—¡VAMOS A ARREGLAR ESTO DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE! — le gritó la niña, levantando los puños y separando levemente sus piernas.

Bella abrazó a la maniática niña, alejándola de Edward.

—Firme — le ordenó a él, luego le habló en voz baja a Irina —. Te quiero mucho, Irina. Gracias por demostrarme que tú también me quieres. Respira profundo y baja las manos.

La niña lo hizo de inmediato. En cuanto Bella sintió que ella estaba completamente calmada la soltó.

Edward firmó los documentos con rapidez, antes que la chiquilla imprudente perdiera de nuevo el juicio y le lanzara otra patada, esta vez en una zona más sensible.

—Los declaro legalmente marido y mujer — proclamó el juez Denali, pasando un pañuelo por su frente ante el espectáculo mostrado en la ceremonia.

Bella se irguió completamente en toda su altura, escuchó que su padre aplaudía. Ya estaba hecho. Su vida estaba arruinada, pero por lo menos los recuerdos que Renesmee tanto añoraba no le serían arrebatados.

—Cuando sea grande y fuerte, usted se las verá conmigo — le prometió Irina a Edward.

La niña regresó con su madre y Edward la siguió con la mirada, sorprendido ante el cariño y la lealtad que a tan corta edad la pequeña manifestaba por su esposa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

(1) Ritz: Cadena hotelera mundial. Estos hoteles se distinguen por ser lujosos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Sentada en la cama, pasó las manos por la tela del vestido negro. Al quitárselo no quiso dejarlo guardado en el armario, prefirió dejarlo tendido sobre su lecho y darle de esta manera un último vistazo antes de partir.

Pasó la vista lentamente por toda la habitación, grabándose en la memoria cada detalle, cada recuerdo vivido en ella. Sabía que no regresaría a esa casa jamás. No la podía llamar hogar, no lo hacía desde hace muchos años, desde que tuvo la conciencia suficiente de entender que la majestuosa mansión victoriana era solo una cueva lujosa gobernada a su antojo por un cavernícola. Desde la muerte de Reneé la única sensación de hogar la había tenido sólo con su hermana menor.

Suspiró con pesadez, animándose mentalmente a levantarse, tomar su morral de camping y marcharse de una vez por todas. El día después que Renesmee cumpliera los veintiuno abandonaría a su esposo y mandaría ese matrimonio a la mierda.

Sólo serían diez meses, hasta que llegara el veintiséis de agosto. Tenía diez meses por delante para planear en serio lo que haría con su vida, ya que definitivamente no contaba con sus inversiones en la compañía. En otras palabras, esa platica se perdió. Serían diez meses de contantes tenciones entre Edward y ella, porque si le ponía un dedo encima, hacía lo de Lorena Bobitt (1) para quitarle las ganas de tajo.

Al levantarse le dio una última mirada a lo que llevaba puesto. Unos cómodos jeans azul claro, unas Convers color rosado, un suéter de cuello alto en verde oliva y la chaqueta de cuero negra. Miró por la ventana, pese al deslumbrante sol, el otoño había hecho acto de presencia y la temperatura estaba muy baja para ir con algo más sencillo. Se recogió el pelo con un caimán para el cabello dejando sobre su frente unas mechas sueltas del flequillo que había tenido hace varios meses, y estuvo lista.

Miró la hora sobre en su reloj despertador. Faltaban seis minutos para las nueve de la mañana. Ojalá pudiera llevarse por lo menos eso, pero no, Charlie le advirtió que no sacara nada. Ahora qué debía hacer, ¿comprarse un reloj de plástico?

Al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta con suavidad. Caminado por el pasillo, a paso lento, no podía creer que llevaba casi una hora casada con el fulano ese. Y pensar que le quedaban ocho largos y tormentosos meses por delante… ¡Demonios!

—¿Lista? — le preguntó Edward amablemente en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Bella se encogió de hombros tanto como pudo, incómoda por el tamaño de su morral en la espalda.

—Si le digo que no, ¿cambiaría algo? — inquirió ella.

Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Con ellos solo estaban Charlie y Tanya. Se extrañó que Irina no estuviera presente, pero seguramente su padre la había borrado del mapa, evitando cualquier otro atentado contra la integridad física del vagabundo. No estaba nadie del servicio doméstico, que regularmente a esa hora realizaban las labores de limpieza. No se escuchaba ni siquiera los ruidos propios de la cocina. Era peor que un desierto. Era la nada.

—Señor Swan, nosotros nos vamos — le dijo Edward a Charlie. Bella sintió como se le aflojaron las rodillas —. Hasta una próxima ocasión.

—Espero que así sea, muchacho — replicó Charlie en tono de satisfacción —. Y recuerda, eres un hombre muy valiente.

Tanya soltó un chillido de indignación. ¡Malditos los dos!

Ambos hombres se despidieron con un estrechón enérgico de manos. Pese a que Edward era más alto que Charlie durante ese momento tenía una pose bastante relajada, haciéndolo ver un poco más pequeño. Tanya aprovechó la oportunidad en la que ambos se baboseaban cumplidos estúpidos para hablarle al oído a Bella.

—Entiérrale ese cuchillo en cuanto llegues a la casa… Es en serio.

Bella la miró, y el corazón de Tanya se rompió en miles de pedazos, conmovida ante la mirada agónica y llorosa de su pupila.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, niña. Nunca lo olvides — le susurró —. No sé las razones para que hayas aceptado todo esto. Pero sea lo que sea siempre me tendrás a mí.

Bella la abrazó estrechamente, despidiéndose en silencio.

—Suficiente de melodrama — las interrumpió Charlie —. Es hora de que te marches con tu esposo, hija.

Traducción: largo de aquí.

Charlie les indicó la puerta de la cocina… ¿Acaso pretendía que saliera de la casa por la puerta de atrás? ¿Otra humillación más en su record del día?

Edward fue el primero en seguir sus indicaciones, y con una mirada resignada hacia Tanya, Bella lo imitó. Fueron seguidos por los mayores, Charlie cerrando el cortejo fúnebre.

La cocina estaba desértica. Increíblemente silenciosa (raro que ni siquiera el televisor de Félix estuviera prendido), y aunque Edward no le prestó mayor atención a ese detalle, Bella sí. Se sintió excluida. Se sintió abandonada. Se sintió rechazada. Se sintió discriminada, como si fuera la vergüenza de la casa.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió Charlie de mal humor.

—Me caí, señor. El dolor no me dejó ir hasta mi habitación — susurró Renata, cohibida ante el todo de él. Se movió incómodamente sobre la silla del pequeño comedor. Irina, a su lado, tomaba un vaso de leche.

—¿Y para qué sirven Félix, Sam o Garret?

Renata se encogió de hombros.

—No los vi por ninguna parte, señor. Fue hace solo unos minutos. Yo bajaba por la escalera de servicio y unos peldaños antes de llegar a la cocina pisé mal y se me dobló el pie. Ya se puede imaginar usted el golpe que recibí al caer de bruces al piso.

—¡Yo lo vi! ¡Pum, Pum… PAO!— exclamó Irina. Tanya frunció levemente el entrecejo.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado ante la torpeza de la chica.

—En unos minutos le diré a Garret que te lleve al hospital.

—Gracias, señor.

Bella se acercó a la chica, preocupada por su lesión. Se agachó hasta su altura y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, señorita, nada del otro mundo — contestó, y disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo. La tal caída era una charada.

Bella abrazó rápidamente a Renata, susurrándole:

—No fue culpa tuya. Debía pasar.

—Lo siento — murmuró Renata.

Agradecida con el gesto de disimular una lesión para despedirse de ella en cuanto partiera, Bella se separó de la chica. El ruido de un vaso puesto pesadamente sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Irina le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona, con un bigote de leche sobre su labio.

—¿Ya te vas? — quiso saber ella.

—Sí, voy de salida — contestó Bella en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces, adiós — le dijo Irina con cara de ternero degollado —. Me visitas.

—Cuando pueda — se limitó a decir Bella, sin prometer nada concreto. Sabrá Dios las cosas que le esperaban en su nueva vida.

Se fundieron en un estrecho aunque corto abrazo. Irina se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por su bigote de leche y luego la empuñó, moviéndola en el aire mirando a Edward.

—Ya sabes… — lo amenazó.

—¡Tanya! — exclamó Charlie, indignadísimo.

—Ya no trabajo para ti, Charlie — replicó ella —. Mi hija le da el respeto a quien lo merezca.

Levantando el mentón le volteó el rostro con toda la majestuosidad de una reina. Se dirigió al exterior de la casa y al pasar al lado de Edward lo rozó en el hombro de manera un tanto brusca. No le importó. Si fuera por ella lo tumbaría en el suelo, preferiblemente con este sucio.

En el exterior el bosque lucía siniestro y frío. Se podía entender lo de frío, debido al otoño severo que estaban viviendo. Lo de siniestro, sin duda alguna era la referencia del estado de ánimo de Bella. Maldito bosque de mierda que trajo a su casa a ese pordiosero.

—¿Preparada? — le preguntó Edward.

Bella se limitó a mirarlo como si fuera una pulga.

Edward no se dejó intimidar por su mirada colérica. Prácticamente estaba inmunizado a ese tipo de expresiones. Agradeció internamente a sus juicios y litigios en la corte de Massachusetts cuando se las tuvo que ver con jueces huraños, policías migratorios con ínfulas de presidente de la nación y peces gordos de su profesión en ese estado.

Bella ajustó el morral a su espalda, y se despidió de Tanya con otro abrazo rápido. Al enfrentar a Charlie, este la miraba, absolutamente impertérrito. Bella se preguntó una vez más si alguna vez la había amado, y otra pregunta afloró en su mente, una más angustiante y para lo cual no estaba preparada en escuchar una respuesta negativa… ¿realmente era su hija?

—Adiós… papá.

—Que tengas una buena vida, hija — le dijo Charlie, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, como si fuera un hombre.

No hubo una mirada, no hubo un abrazo. Bella aferró sus manos a las correas que sostenían su mochila en la espalda, aceptando con valentía y resignación la falta de emotividad de su padre ante su partida.

Edward, estando unos pasos alejado y con los brazos cruzados, miró la escena entre padre e hija completamente asombrado ante la frialdad del momento por parte de ambos. Dio las gracias a Dios mentalmente, porque fue bendecido con una familia cálida y cariñosa, pese a la vanidosa y altanera Rosalie, o al ermitaño de Jasper. Sin importar los defectos que cada uno de ellos tenía, incluidos los muchos que tenía él mismo, siempre estaría su familia con los brazos abiertos, solidarios.

Cuando ella lo miró, con esa determinación en la expresión de su rostro, se dio cuenta que era el momento de partir. Estrechó la mano de Charlie a manera de despedida y cuando se la tendió a Tanya, la mujer la miró con un dejo de asombro. Luego, frunció levemente sus perfectas cejas y realizó un pequeño mohín con los labios. Edward retiró la manó con rapidez, completamente seguro que ella estaba por escupirlo.

Bella no miró hacia atrás cuando se alejaba al lado de _su esposo, _internándose en el bosque. Tanya la siguió con la mirada, con el dolor de una madre atravesándole el corazón, reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos pero que no lo hacían porque no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Charlie viera cuánto la afectaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hija? ¡Maldito!

Charlie suspiró con fuerza y estiró los brazos.

—Bueno, el día apenas comienza y hay muchas cosas que hacer — comentó.

—Eres un hijo de puta — replicó Tanya con energía —. ¡Hacerle esto a tu hija! ¡Dios mío!

Charlie se puso rojo de la furia, moviendo su bigote con enfado.

—¡Y tus pucheros de jefe malgeniado me valen huevo!

—¡Nunca te han importado mis pucheros de mal genio! — gritó Charlie cuando ella lo dejaba solo, ingresando de nuevo a la cocina por su hijita —. Vieja loca.

En el bosque, Bella caminaba con paso enérgico detrás de Edward. Nunca se había aventurado a adentrarse tanto en los terrenos, y aunque sabía que la zona no era habitada por animales salvajes, el bosque siempre era un lugar solitario y terrorífico para cualquier persona. O por lo menos para ella.

—¿Tendremos que caminar mucho? — le preguntó a él, esquivando con torpeza las decenas de raíces que poblaban el suelo.

—Unos veinte minutos.

—¿Tanto?

—Es la única manera de llegar hasta la Middletown Rd. para tomar el autobús que nos lleve a la ciudad y de allí tomar el metro para ir hasta la casa.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió la idea de liberar a tus animalitos precisamente en este bosque? — inquirió Bella con hosquedad. Necesitaba conocer las causas que ocasionaron que su vida se convirtiera en un completo caos.

—Los bosques a las afueras de Arlington no son los adecuados para las aves que tenía — le informó él, mirándola.

Bella frunció levemente el entrecejo, confundida.

—Vivimos en Arlington.

Ese "vivimos" le supo a cacho.

—Arlington queda a un mundo de distancia — replicó ella.

Claro que quedaba a un mundo de distancia, si no te transportabas en tu carro. Estaba al sur de Washington y era un suburbio de clase trabajadora.

—Si nos apuramos llegaremos antes de medio día — contestó él.

¿Acaso el creía que ella era Flash?

—Permíteme ayudarte con la mochila — ofreció Edward, estirando uno de sus brazos.

—No, gracias — dijo ella con enfado.

Edward se detuvo.

—Bella…

—Isabella — lo corrigió.

—Isabella, será más fácil para ti si yo me encargo del peso de tu mochila.

Bella no contestó. Se limitó a voltearle la cara en un gesto lo más de altanero y caminó apresuradamente, dejándolo atrás. No avanzó más de diez metros cuando frenó en seco.

—¿Hacia dónde es?

Edward disimuló una sonrisa y la alcanzó, con las manos dentro de su vieja chaqueta.

—Debemos seguir ese sendero — le informó, sacando una de las manos para señalar un rústico y delgado camino a su derecha.

Avanzaron por el sendero en silencio. El ruido de los pájaros y sus alas era lo único que se escuchaba.

Debido a los altos arboles y lo tupidos de hojas que aun se encontraban a esas alturas del otoño, la claridad del día no penetraba bien. Pese a eso se alcanzaba a ver por pequeños huecos entre el follaje de los árboles el cielo nublado (tal cual el panorama de la vida de Bella).

Al llegar a la carretera pasaron al otro lado para tomar el autobús. Sin importar lo cansada que estaba por la caminata, que creía había durado 10 horas, Bella no se bajó la mochila. Gracias a Dios el día estaba definitivamente nublando, evitándose una insolación en la pobreza. Balanceó su cuerpo con lentitud, de derecha a izquierda. Edward intuyó que era una reacción de nerviosismo.

—El autobús no demora mucho — le comentó, dando una revisada al sencillo reloj que llevaba puesto.

Bella mataría por un reloj. Se sentía desnuda sin uno puesto. Todo por culpa de Charlie.

—¿Qué es lo que hace para sobrevivir?

—Trabajos aquí y allá — contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros —. Ya sabe, trabajar en construcción, pintar casas…

—Cuidar de animales — lo interrumpió ella.

—Es una vocación.

—¿Limpia también las calles, Edward? — inquirió Bella en tono levemente burlón.

Él entornó suavemente los ojos, consciente que la chica buscaba pelea.

—Cuando hay la oportunidad — dijo —. Pagan bien, deberías probarlo.

—Ni a bala — replicó Bella con la furia contenida.

—Cuando limpias calles trabajas directamente para el distrito de Columbia, tienes seguro de salud, un pago fijo y estás asociado al sindicato de trabajadores que te dan un excelente plan dental, además de otras ventajas.

—¡Te volverías millonario trabajando como barrendero! — satirizó ella.

—Pagan lo suficiente para vivir dignamente, Isabella — admitió Edward —. Y es preferible barrer calles a robar… O a no hacer nada.

Bella quiso en esos momentos cogerle el rebelde cabello y darle unos buenos mechonazos. ¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella! El mequetrefe se las pagaría, y esa sonrisita torcida sería borrada de su rostro para siempre.

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio mientras esperaban a que pasara el autobús. Para Bella fue doloroso y desconcertante ver como pasaban los lujosos automóviles, sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo en que volviera a conducir uno. Quiso llorar por su hermoso Pontiac, guardado en la cochera de su casa. Apostaría el único dinero que tenía, los mil dólares que le dio Tanya, que Charlie se desharía de él en menos de dos horas.

—Ya llega — le anunció Edward.

El autobús se detuvo frente a ellos y abrió la puerta. Edward la invitó a subir primero y cuando lo hizo, le dijo al conductor:

—Él paga.

Mientras Bella seguía y se sentaba a mitad del autobús, Edward pagó los dos pasajes con un billete de cinco dólares. Cuando la encontró sentada sola le sorprendió bastante, pensaba que se sentaría con alguien más y a él lo dejaría aparte.

—Es media hora mientras llegamos al centro de la ciudad — comentó, sentándose a su lado.

Ella tenía abrazado contra su pecho la mochila. Miraba por la ventana el paisaje de las afueras de Waldorf con nostalgia, dándole un adiós definitivo, porque así se deshiciera del caballero que la acompañaba, a la casa de su padre no volvería jamás.

Durante el trayecto hasta la ciudad Edward prefirió no mirarla. Era mejor así que sentir en ese momento el peso de la conciencia y el remordimiento de lo que estaba haciendo.

En el centro se bajaron en el Museo Smithsoniano. Bajaron dos calles hasta la estación del metro llamada Capitol South. En el subterráneo esperaron unos minutos hasta que Edward indicó el metro de la línea naranja. Ese trayecto también lo pagó él. Cuarenta minutos después salían de la estación Ballston, en Arlington., sobre Fairfax Dr.

—Dos cuadras al norte, por esa calle que ves allá, la N. Stuart, queda nuestro edificio.

Cuando atravesaron la Fairfax e ingresaron a la N. Stuart, a Bella se le calló el alma a los pies. Pese a lo limpia que parecía, dicha calle estaba rodeada de casas inhumanamente sencillas. Edificios pequeños pero feos, y muchos, muchos carros viejos, quizás modelo 2009.

Su vida era una mierda.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

(1) Lorena Bobbit: se hizo famosa mundialmente por cortarle el pene a su marido mientras dormía, el 23 de junio de 1993. La noche del suceso, su marido llegó borracho y la violó (según contó Lorena a las autoridades)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Los ladridos de los perros eran insoportables. Encerrados tras las verjas que separaban las casas entre sus vecinas, y por supuesto, eran los límites de los jardines, protestaban con entusiasmo cuando veían pasar a cualquiera. Y ella era la nueva, el bicho raro desubicado en un mundo que no le pertenecía.

Edward también se sentía extraño, era la tercera vez que estaba allí, aunque ahora ya sería indefinidamente, o lo que durara esa charada. Cuando caminaron las dos calles se encontraron con el edificio de cinco pisos donde estaba "su hogar".

—Es aquí — le dijo a ella, deteniéndose en el doble portón de vidrio en marco metálico.

Bella miró la estructura de arriba abajo, evaluándola de manera mucho más que crítica, Edward podría decir que era de manera destructiva.

—Si vas a aquella esquina y doblas a la derecha — siguió él, señalando la esquina del frente que estaba a unos quince metros del edificio —, encontrarás el minimarket para comprar lo que necesitemos. Si te hace falta algo para cocinar allí venden alimentos frescos.

—Te morirás de hambre conmigo — le informó con sorna, mirándolo a los ojos.

—También morirás de hambre tú.

—Sobreviviré con agua y masticaré aire.

—Basta de cháchara. Vamos — le dijo, tomándola del codo derecho.

Bella trató de soltarse sin mucha elegancia, asustada ante la suave corriente eléctrica que le produjo el contacto, pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Avanzaron por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Las paredes estaban curtidas por el paso del tiempo y el rastro destructivo de los niños. Cuando llegaron al final, hasta unas escaleras, Bella había contado tres puertas por cada lado. Eso quería decir 6 apartamentos por piso.

Las escaleras, hechas en madera, chirriaban a su paso. No se veían viejas ni carcomidas por polillas, pero el fastidioso ruido garantizaba una desbaratada inminente y un golpe en el trasero muy doloroso. En el descanso de cada trayecto encontraron una ventana mediana, con vidrios escasamente limpiados, pero que dejaban filtrar la luz del día. Las paredes, tal cual al ingresar, llevaban los rastros del ciclón infantil, y uno que otro dibujo de perritos abstractos, casitas y flores le daban _estilo_.

—¿Qué tal los vecinos? — susurró ella.

—No los conozco del todo — contestó Edward escuetamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Permanezco poco tiempo en casa, trabajando aquí y allá. Esto no es un condominio donde te sientas a hacer barbacoas.

—A simple vista se nota.

Se detuvieron en el cuarto piso y Edward la guió hasta la última puerta del pasillo que tenía el número 44. Cuando la soltó para buscar las llaves, Bella acarició la zona donde él tuvo la mano, como acto reflejo ante lo que había sentido anteriormente.

Él abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar de primero. Bella lo hizo, a paso lento y expectante. Cuando tuvo una vista completa del lugar sintió ganas de llorar. Lo primero fue el comedor, compuesto de cuatro sillas desiguales, unas desteñidas, las otras medio pintadas. La mesa estaba adornada por un mantel de color blanco y sobre ella un frutero sin nada. Mientras entraba reparó en las paredes, cuyo papel tapiz de rayas delgadas en tonos tierra estaba desprendido por partes y en otras simplemente arrancado, dejando ver una pared color azul celeste. No tenía cuadros, no tenía nada. Con la garganta cerrada y con dificultad para retener las lágrimas y respirar, observó los muebles cerca de la entrada, justo a su derecha, de lo que supuso era la sala. El sofá marrón de tres plazas era grande, lucía confortable, pero viejo, un cojín color beige estaba en el centro como decoración. Frente a dicho sofá una mesa de madera bastante deteriorada, llena de periódicos viejos, todo esto con vista panorámica a un televisor mediado, seguramente un Sony Trinitron porque su coraza era gris, la parte trasera más grande que una casa y de pantalla plana. Nada que ver con los modernos y ultradelgados Plasmas. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con un piso cubierto de alfombra, vieja y deteriorada (no tenía pelusa).

Volvió la mirada al comedor, tras él estaba una amplia venada con una horrorosa cortina de estampados florales. Al lado de este estaba la cocina y una refrigeradora pequeña.

Edward cerró la puerta silenciosamente, evitando interrumpir la evaluación de su esposa. Se apoyó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la garganta reseca, limitándose a observar. Esperando su reacción. La decoración de todo el lugar era sumamente sencilla, con cosas demasiado viejas y desgastadas, cosas que con esfuerzo tenía una persona que trabajara en lo que le saliera todos los días. Al verla agitar los hombros levemente y escucharla sollozar caminó rápido hacia ella, pero Bella se recompuso inmediatamente, y aun dándole la espalda le preguntó con sequedad:

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—Es por acá — le indicó, llevándola ante dos cercanas puertas, una blanca y la otra café. Abrió la blanca.

—Me tomaré unos minutos — le dijo, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

El baño era tan patéticamente simplón como el resto de esa cueva de cavernícolas. Un espejo sobre el lavado. El lavado con un vaso y pasta de dientes. El retrete con un par de toallas amarillas dobladas sobre él. La ducha adornada por una cortina de figuras geométricas en diferentes colores. Todo pulcramente limpio. Todo para que desde ese momento siguiera así. Miró sus perfectas uñas antes de pasarse los dedos por la comisura de los ojos para enjuagar las amenazas de lágrimas que nacían en ellos.

Desmontó la mochila, para luego bajar la tapa del retrete y sentarse en él. Todo eso estaba resultando más desolador y angustiante de lo que se lo había imaginado. Peor que una pesadilla. Peor que tener a Lauren y a Jessica acosándola en la preparatoria.

Edward estaba recostado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profunda y lentamente tres veces, buscando mantener la serenidad que había tenido hasta el momento, evitando por todos los medios actuar impulsiva e incorrectamente. No podía dejar que ella se deprimiera, pero sobre todo no permitiría que ella tomara el control de la situación.

Toco a la puerta un par de veces.

—Isabella… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Noooo — contestó ella con sarcasmo desde el otro lado —. Te dije que me dieras unos minutos…

—Ya pasaron varios — la interrumpió.

—Pues necesito más.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y fue hasta la habitación, dejándola sola.

Minutos después, cuando Bella sintió que en su ser había sarcasmo suficiente, incluidas reservas, para enfrentar esa nueva situación, salió. Arrastrando la mochila, ante la pereza de cargarla de nuevo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta que estaba al lado del baño. Allí, en una habitación median, amoblada únicamente por una gran cama, estaba Edward, quitándose la chaqueta mientras le echaba una ojeada al exterior por el pequeño ventanal de la habitación.

—¿Dónde pongo mis cosas? — preguntó Bella, mostrándole la mochila a sus pies.

—En aquel closet — le indicó él, señalando las puertas corredizas al lado derecho de la cama.

—¿Este es un apartamento esquinero? — inquirió mientras caminaba hacia el lugar. Sentía curiosidad por la posición del pequeño ventanal, de ser un apartamento del centro dicha ventana probablemente iría en el mismo lado de la del comedor. No había puesto mucho cuidado cuando se detuvieron e ingresaron al cuchitril.

—Sí.

Abrió las puertas y estas chirriaron un poco. El closet estaba muy organizado, aunque escaso de prendas de vestir, por lo menos escaso en cuanto a la cantidad de ropa que ella tenía. Las camisas estaban ordenadamente colgadas y lisas, acompañadas por cuatro pantalones. Doblados había un par de jeans y varias camisetas. El resto estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Tienes algo para el invierno? — preguntó ella.

—Sí, están arriba.

Ella encontró varios ganchos de ropa libres, y movió las prendas colgadas de Edward para hacer lugar a las suyas. Él la miró, sentándose al borde de la cama y pasando su mano por la pantorrilla que pocas horas antes la chiquilla marimacho le había pateado. Ya no dolía tanto, pero apostaría su fortuna a que al día siguiente tendría un mega cardenal en ella.

Fue curioso ver la meticulosidad con la que su esposa tendió y guardó las pocas prendas de vestir que llevaba en su mochila. Fue cuidadosa con todas ellas, pese a que eran prendas informarles que bien podrían ir dobladas… ¡seguramente no sabía doblar y por eso lo hacía! Sacó también un abrigo grueso y una bufanda, su camuflaje para el próximo invierno. Por último un par de zapatos, una bolsa pequeña de tela que puso en un cajón muy por debajo de sus camisetas dobladas. Dobló la mochila y la puso al lado de los zapatos.

—Tengo hambre — anunció ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

Edward elevó las cejas, sorprendido ante su comentario.

—Ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Sales de la habitación, caminas dos metros, doblas a la izquierda y allí la encuentras. ¡No hay pierde! Me gusta que la carne quedé en términos ¾.

—¿Insinúas que te cocine?

—Por supuesto. Eres mi esposa.

—No soy tu manteca.

—Yo no cocinaré. Lo harás tu, o mueres de hambre.

—También morirás tú.

—Resistiré un poco más. Estoy acostumbrado a la pobreza.

—No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

—Yo no sé cocinar…

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer un arroz con huevo? — preguntó Edward con fingida incredulidad.

Bella guardó silencio, entornando los ojos, analizándolo. Edward se mantuvo impertérrito. La estaba retando, el muy maldito la estaba retando.

—¡Ya sé que te voy a dar de comer! — exclamó ella de repente con entusiasmo —. ¡Te daré a masticar aire con sabor a arroz chino!

Salió disparada de allí, mientras él agachaba la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa.

Ya en la cocina Bella se quitó la chaqueta, sacó del pequeño refrigerador la carne y unas verduras para hacer un intento de ensalada al vapor. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos trató de recordar las veces que había visto cocinar a Félix mientras éste le parloteaba sobre los acontecimientos del último reality show que había visto la noche anterior. Recordaba que él le echaba algo a la carne… ¿qué era? ¿Sal? ¿Pimienta? ¿Alguna salsa de aderezo? Rebuscó en los gabinetes sobre el fregadero de platos, y encontró uno con algunas especias, polvos, condimentos y granos para preparar. Tomó la que supuso era la pimienta y la sal, y las bajó para colocarlas al lado de los vegetales y la carne. Ahora era el turno de indagar en los gabinetes inferiores para buscar ollas o cualquier recipiente para la catastrófica misión de cocinar. Encontró una vieja sartén y tres ollas, todas de diferente tamaño. Sacó la sartén y la olla de tamaño mediano, las lavó (martirizándose por tener que usar jabón de cocina en barra en lugar del suave jabón líquido).

Cruzándose de brazos rememoró los pasos de Félix cuando hervía vegetales, siempre decía que era mejor hervirlos en agua que al vapor, porque de esa manera conservaban todos sus nutrientes. Él los lavaba, así que eso hizo. Tomó un puñado de zanahorias medianas, brócoli, coliflor, y lo que parecía ser albahaca. Llenó con agua la mitad de la olla y los puso allí. Creía que estaban listos cuando ya estuvieran suaves y blanditos. Encendió la hornilla a fuego alto para que se cocinaran más rápido.

Félix también golpeaba la carne para que estuviera más tierna a la hora de comer. Buscó algo con qué hacerlo, pero a la vista no había nada. En el gran ventanal del comedor divisó una piedra redonda y bonita, y a falta de martillo de cocina, la tomó sin dudarlo. Le dio una buena lavada y la estampilló varias veces contra el pedazo de carne, produciendo un ruido grave y estridente en todo el lugar.

—¿A quién estás matando? — le preguntó Edward, gritando por encima del estrépito de carne versus piedra.

—¡Fuera! — gritó ella, deteniéndose en la martillada y con la piedra en alto para dar otro golpe, posiblemente a él.

Edward desapareció a la velocidad de la luz.

—Chico listo — susurró ella, volviendo a su golpeteo.

Después de varios golpes más, palpó la carne tal cual lo hacía Félix y al sentirla blandita decidió que era el momento de cortarla. Encontró un cuchillo, no tan grande como la joya defensiva que le dio Renata, pero estaba segura que podría cortar con él. Cortó la pieza de carne en cuatro trozos, para almuerzo y comida, y aunque quedaron un tanto desiguales (los de ella más grandes que los de él) por lo menos servirían para un almuerzo decente… si es que no se quemaban.

Encontró una botella de aceité y echó un poco en la sartén, poniéndolo después a fuego alto. Le echó sal y pimienta a los cuatro trozos de carne, amasándolos como hacía Félix y luego tomó dos, los envolvió en papel película y los metió nuevamente a la refrigeradora.

Unos dos minutos después, cuando el aceite ya estaba hirviendo, echó los trozos de carne, pero estos, tal cual todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día, le jugaron una mala pasada, y gotas calientes de aceite le salpicaron en la mano, quemándola.

Bella se aguantó las ganas de gritar y soltar una retahíla de palabrotas. No le iba a dar el gusto al tipo de al lado en que supiera que le estaba yendo mal. Como acto instintivo colocó su mano bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero, y respiró aliviada cuando pasó el calor. Al caer en cuenta del desorden que había dejado a su paso al preparar algo tan sencillo, se le vino el alma a los pies, y eso que no estaba muy alta. Refunfuñando, lavó pausadamente lo que había ensuciado. Al dejar eso listo, en lo que pudo haber sido media hora por la lentitud con la que obró, tapó la olla de los vegetales y se sentó en el comedor a esperar para darle vuelta a la carne.

Toda aquella situación estaba resultando ridícula y patética. Ridícula porque de la noche a la mañana era una mujer casada. Patética porque era casada… y pobre.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando el olor a carne llamó su atención. Cambió de lado su porción y dejó la de Edward como estaba. Sabía que no le quedaría particularmente sabrosa, pero prefería comer medio crudo a completamente quemado.

La espera para que todo estuviera listo fue larga y aburridísima. Encendió un rato la televisión para encontrarse con programas matutinos de la televisión pública. No le interesaba verse _The__View,_Barbara Walters estaba demasiado vieja, y la cirugía estética impedía que lograra gesticular bien. Lo bueno de la espera resultó ser el sofá, que pese a lo viejo era lo más de cómodo, todo mullido y suavecito.

Apagó el aparato y le dio una mirada mucho más analítica a la estancia. Igual de limpia al baño, e igual de simple. Lo que lograba que luciera tan tétrico era el papel tapiz descolgado de las paredes, que le daba el aspecto miserable que tenía. El punto a favor de todo el lugar, quizás el único, es que había un reloj sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada, y este marcaba veinte minutos pasado el medio día.

—Si quieres tragar, ya está la comida — le anunció a Edward ingresando a la habitación para colgar su chaqueta.

—Isabella, por el bien de ambos tratemos de llevar las cosas en paz — razonó Edward.

—Tú eres el que necesitaba una esposa. Yo no necesitaba ningún marido — replicó ella, cerrando la puerta del closet —. Si querías a alguien que te atendiera hiciste mal en buscar una esposa, lo que necesitabas era una sirvienta.

—Tienes un concepto bastante retrógrado de lo que es una esposa para el hogar, Bella. No solo es alguien quien se encarga de mantenerlo limpio y con los alimentos preparados, cuando hoy en día la labor es compartida con la pareja. Ella es el alma del hogar, el alma de su esposo y de sus hijos…

—No me hables de hijos, y no me llames Bella — lo interrumpió ella, estremecida del espanto.

—Es confidente, compañera, amiga…

—Si querías una amiga consíguete una perra. Y hablando de animales… ¿Dónde están los que dices curar?

—Los últimos los liberé ayer. Pronto pueden llegar más — contestó él con rapidez.

Edward se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que se le olvidara tener por lo menos una mascota?

—Bien, no quiero tener bichos en mi casa — replicó ella, saliendo de la habitación —. Si vas a seguir con tu vocación veterinaria, tendrás que hacerlo en otra parte. Yo soy la que tendré que mantener esto limpio, y no quiero plumas, ni pelos, ni excrementos que dificulten mi loable labor.

Edward la siguió hasta el comedor.

—Aquí no das órdenes como en tu casa, Isabella — le recordó él en tono, como si estuviera hablando con una idiota —. Lo que hagamos dentro de la casa será de común acuerdo, serán decisiones en pareja. No es señalar y decir sí o no.

—Entonces seguirás trayendo tus bichos — dijo ella, con las manos en las caderas.

—Cuando sea necesario.

—Limpias tú.

Le dio la espalda para buscar los platos y servir. Edward se sentó sin dejar de observarla.

—En el último gabinete a la izquierda — le informó el.

Bella se empinó para bajar el par de platos, les dio una aclarada rápida con agua y después de secarlos apresuradamente, sirvió.

Edward se imaginó la cara que pondría Charlie si viera a su hija moverse, aunque con bastante torpeza, en sus labores de cocinera. Pero nada lo prepararía para el horror que vivió cuando vio su plato frente a él, con un trozo de carne quemado y negro como el carbón, con unos vegetales chamuscados. Le dio un vistazo al plato de Bella, que estaba a su lado. La carne se veía más sana, aunque los vegetales eran igual de nefastos. No se veía muy apetitoso que digamos.

—Se me olvidó hacer refresco — comentó ella, contrariada.

Partió un pedazo de carne sin mucha convicción, temeroso de encontrarse con algo más que un trozo de carbón. Al llevárselo a la boca y masticarlo, tosió. ¡Por Dios, tenía sabor a caucho!

Bella le pasó con rapidez un vaso con agua, algo que aceptó gustoso. Cuando ella volvió a sentarse y masticó con fuerza su trozo de comida, lo miró. Al finalizar, dejó el tenedor a un lado y replicó.

—Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir, Edward. Hiciste un mal negocio conmigo. Esto es lo que sé hacer, a esto tendrás que acostumbrarte. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos — se corrigió ella —. Así que ya ves, si quieres salvar tu estómago, no me pidas cocinar.

—Aprenderás — le prometió él. Y para ratificar su posición, con toda la valentía de un titán, se llevó otro trozo de carne a la boca, masticándolo con deleite.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Rosalie ingresó a la oficina como si fuera un vendaval. Edward dejó de teclear en su computador portátil, suspirando suavemente ante la torrente de preguntas que posiblemente traía.

—Me tuviste en ascuas toda la mañana, ¿Dónde estuviste? — preguntó, tomando asiento con aire majestuoso para luego cruzar las piernas.

—Te conté anoche que me tomaría la mañana libre para resolver unos asuntos.

—Eso no es cierto, te limitaste a decirme que no vendrías en las horas de la mañana. Soy yo la que quiero saber el motivo de tu inusual ausencia… si se puede.

—No se puede.

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano la reparó unos segundos, y recordó nítidamente lo que usó Bella esa mañana en la ceremonia de matrimonio. Rosalie llevaba un traje muy parecido, sin saber si era del mismo diseñador. La diferencia era que el de su hermana menor era de color gris, mientras el de su esposa fue negro. Bella lucía preciosa, pese al color, y acentuó más su belleza la sencillez con la cual se había maquillado.

—Suéltalo — replicó Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco, al detectar la mirada evaluadora de su hermana.

—Se me hace extraño verte con esa nueva imagen — admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros —. Te vez más relajado, más joven.

—Tal vez esa sea la razón de este cambio extremo.

—No eres vanidoso, Edward. Creo más bien que te cansaste de usar el gel para mantener el peinado en su sitio.

—Me estaba resecando el cuero cabelludo.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada contagiosa. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por los documentos que me dejaste esta mañana — le dijo ella, ya más seria —. Los analicé y en verdad me serán de mucha utilidad para concluir el caso Nevieu. Además que nos ahorrará tiempo y dinero en trámites migratorios extraordinarios.

—Benjamín puede tener todo listo en Paris con la embajada de Estados Unidos para que los niños adquieran sus residencias permanentes — comentó Edward.

—Se lo informaré a Angelique en nuestra reunión.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Perfecto. ¿Deseas un café? — le ofreció él.

—La cafeína me mancha los dientes, prefiero Té.

Mientas Edward le hacía la solicitud a su secretaria, entró Jasper. Alto y delgado, el gemelo de Rosalie caminó hasta ellos con paso decidido y en una mano el pantalón del traje ejecutivo que llevaba. Se sentó al lado de su hermana, desabotonando su chaleco.

—¿Reunión familiar? — preguntó a manera de broma.

—Negocios familiares — aclaró Rosalie.

—Negocios es mi tema — dijo Jasper.

—¿Y la familia? — preguntó Edward.

—Es el nuestro.

—Te siento un poco tenso, ¿qué tienes? — le preguntó Rosalie a Jasper.

—Eres bruja.

—Soy tu gemela. Tenemos esa "conexión especial" — aclaró ella, haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

—El que tiene la conexión especial soy yo — le recordó él.

—Tú te encargas de matar mis ilusiones.

—Te aterriza, que es diferente — intervino Edward. Luego miró a su hermano menor —. De todas maneras Rose tiene razón. Estás algo preocupado.

—No es preocupación, es… estrés — dijo él seriamente —. No me explico cómo un pequeño caso puede transformarse en algo tan abrumadoramente irritante.

—Exijo una explicación — lo urgió Rosalie muy digna.

—Estoy comenzando un arbitraje en un litigio comercial…

—No va a ser un litigio civil, cuando eres abogado comercial — lo interrumpió Rosalie.

—El asunto es que soy árbitro en dicho litigio, y todo se veía muy sencillo, para resolver de común acuerdo con las partes — siguió él, ignorando la interrupción de su hermana —. Pero desde la segunda reunión todo se complicó. De pronto ya no están de acuerdo en la repartición de utilidades, en la patente del nombre comercial y la escritura de constitución de la sociedad la están ignorando olímpicamente.

—No le veo el mayor problema a eso. Te has enfrentado a conflictos más grandes — dijo Rosalie.

—¿Es por las partes? — preguntó Edward.

—Si — contestó, luego miró a su gemela —. Dos mujeres no mayores que nosotros, Rosalie. Tienen una pequeña tienda de asesoría de imagen. Se distribuyen las labores en diseño, confección, clases de glamour y toda esa basura que usan las mujeres, y algunos hombres, para ser más atractivos a la sociedad. Piensan dividir la sociedad, pero no se habían puesto de acuerdo en porcentajes. Era un negocio que comenzaron recién iniciada la escuela de negocios y ahora que se han graduado quieren comenzar sus propios proyectos independientemente a este, súmale a eso una competencia por un hombre. Como es natural las dos quieren sacar la mejor tajada de la liquidación y cada cual irá hasta las últimas consecuencias para tenerla. Ninguna aporta gran cosa al arbitraje. Cada una ha incumplido una cita con la otra a la hora de realizar el acuerdo, y esto se puede extender eternamente.

—Entonces para qué diablos te contrataron — replicó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

—Me contactó la administradora del negocio, desesperada ante el pleito de las socias.

—El reto para ti será trabajar con la inmadurez de las damas en cuestión — dijo Edward.

—Y has tenido trabajos más complejos que ese. Lo que impera entre ellas es el orgullo femenino, no la necesidad monetaria — concluyó Rosalie, muy convencida.

—Tienes razón. He hablado con ellas por separado, y logro convencerlas de la división equitativa de todo, pero como cuando una está conmigo la otra no, se ha tornado más difícil de lo que pensé. Precisamente por eso es irritante.

—Deja de ser tan facilista — lo regañó Rosalie.

—Me gusta ser práctico. El tiempo perdido que estoy gastando en este caso bien me serviría para otros dos que son verdaderas demandas. De todas maneras este asunto ha traído algo agradable, porque conocí a la persona más divertida que se puedan imaginar.

—¿Un payaso? — preguntó Rosalie.

—Se llama Alice Brandon, es la encargada de supervisar el personal limpieza y organización del negocio — contó él, ignorando la burla de Rosalie.

—Una sirvienta — susurró Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Alguna posible relación en el futuro? — quiso saber Edward.

—Amistosa. Y me sorprende que seas tú quien me pregunte eso, Edward. ¿El cambio de imagen te cambió también la perspectiva de la vida o te estás convirtiendo en cenicienta?

—Celestina — lo corrigió Rosalie.

—Trato de ser gracioso — le informó Jasper.

—Era simple curiosidad, hermano — aclaró Edward.

—No sé, pero te percibo diferente. Es como si recientemente en tu vida se hubiera presentado un cambio demasiado drástico, y no me refiero a tu peinado.

—A su despeinado, Jazz… ¡Mira el nido de pájaros que tiene en la cabeza!

Edward soltó la carcajada.

—Haces más escándalo que mamá. Fíjate que ella lo encontró adorable — dijo Edward.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente. A ese paso le iban a quedar los ojos en el cerebro.

—Como sea. Jasper y yo cenaremos en el restaurante de siempre… ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Edward miró el reloj de su escritorio. Eran casi las siete de la noche.

—Me encantaría. En unos minutos termino esto y nos vemos en la recepción.

—Hecho — dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

En cuento estuvo solo, Edward guardó las modificaciones que había realizado al archivo de texto en el que trabajaba, apagó su laptop y salió de la oficina. Esperó a sus hermanos en la sala de espera de la recepción y los tres salieron a la fría tarde-noche. La verdad es que si tenía mucha hambre. El estómago lo sentía lleno de pequeñas piedras, o mejor dicho, de pequeñas bolas de carne quemada que había preparado Bella para el almuerzo. No había masticado nada de eso, era prácticamente un delito, así que se los había tragado en pequeños trozos pasados con agua. Salieron del antiguo edificio y atravesaron caminando McPherson Squaren más dos calles hacia el Este, hasta llegar al restaurante Clowns Deli. Era una tradición familiar picar algo en dicho restaurante especializado en emparedados, especialmente luego de un arduo día de trabajo… mezclado con una mañana de tenso matrimonio.

Disfrutó con sus hermanos su emparedado de Arabesco. Lo hizo con deleite, sorprendido ante la famélica hambre que llevaba de todo el día. Se debatió internamente en pedir uno para Bella, pero declinó la intención porque si cedía ahora la chica siempre buscaría una excusa para no aprender a cocinar, dependería de él para alimentarse. Diablos. Y pensar que apenas estaba comenzando todo ese asunto.

Mientras tanto, en el cuchitril de Arlington, Bella cocinaba uno de los trozos de carne que había guardado del almuerzo. Camuflada con trapos envolviendo sus brazos, para evitar otra quemazón por la salpicadura de aceite, espero impacientemente a que estuviera bien cocida, sabiendo ahora que debía dejarla un poquito más que la que se comió horas antes para que no le supiera a sangre. Sonrió al recordar la cara del mequetrefe cuando vio su pedazo súper quemado. En realidad se había esmerado mucho en olvidar que ese trozo lo tenía en el sartén, de esa manera quedaría tiesa como piedra, y negra como el carbón. Su vena malvada brincó de alegría cuando se atoró con el primer trozo que masticó, aunque debía reconocer que el tipo tenía agallas para tragarse lo que hizo. Valiente el condenado.

Comió silenciosamente, pudo haber prendido el televisor pero a esa hora la televisión pública tenía unos programas bastante paupérrimos. Mientras masticaba, con un poco más de tolerancia y resignación, pensó en lo que haría esa noche para evitar que el vagabundo le pusiera un dedo encima. Luego que él se había marchado temprano en la tarde, fue por su mochila y escondió muy bien el dinero que le había dado Tanya. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar a su amorosa y confidente niñera.

Respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de reencontrar la calma. Debía mantener la compostura cuando llegara la hora de enfrentar a Edward y negarse a compartir intimidad con él. Si otra persona viera su vida pensaría que está completamente loca en negarse a compartir el lecho con su esposo, y más loca aun en creer que de verdad lo iba a lograr. Al diablo con todo. Lo evitaría todo lo que pudiera, y si por alguna razón llegara a ocurrir por voluntad propia, definitivamente se internaría en un manicomio. Se vida no era una telenovela de Telemundo, donde a la protagonista le pasaban todo tipo de penalidades y angustias para encontrar su "vivieron felices para siempre", ya que no creía en el matrimonio, ni en el amor de pareja, ni en ninguna de esas cursilerías románticas.

Terminó de comer, lavó los platos con una mueca de disgusto ante el rustico jabón de cocina. Miró sus perfectas uñas y exclamó ahogadamente cuando vio que a tres de ellas el esmalte les hacía falta en el borde. Con una maldición de contrariedad fue por el quitaesmalte y un poco de algodón, para luego sentarse en el viejo pero cómodo sofá y ver el canal NBC mientras se quitaba los restos de su preciosa manicura.

—Estoy que renuncio — dijo con desespero, como si esa palabra fuera a arreglar el embrollo en el que estaba.

Definitivamente le daba la razón al dicho que rezaba: El martes, ni te cases ni te embarques.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, cuando ya había iniciado Americas´s Got Talent, llegó Edward.

—Hola — le dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

Bella lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué tal tu tarde? — le preguntó él cortésmente.

—Pasándola — dijo ella con animosidad —. Aburridísima.

—Mañana sales a buscar trabajo, te sentirás mejor — la animó él.

Bella entornó los ojos, no solo ante lo sarcástico que resultó su comentario, sino también ante la ropa que llevaba. Los jeans desteñidos y deshilachados en los pies lo hacía ver de una manera bastante descuidad. Unas zapatillas deportivas, gracias a Dios en buenas condiciones, que llevaban un cordón flojo. La camisa azul que se alcanzaba a distinguir por encima de la vieja chaqueta de cuero lucía ahora arrugada. ¡Dios santo! Y pensar que ella tenía que lavar eso en el pequeño lavadero al lado de la cocina, para luego dejar almidonada la infame prenda…

—Y en qué puedo trabajar… ¡Aconséjame!

—No sé — replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, pero ella se movió bastante hasta quedar cada uno en un extremo —. Quizás de cajera en un supermercado. De vendedora en algún local de la Fairfax Dr. De mesera. Lavando platos en un restaurante. Limpiando calles…

—Prefiero la muerte — lo interrumpió en tono ácido.

—Isabella, si no buscas algo que hacer, vas a deprimirte — razonó Edward.

—¡Ya estoy deprimida! — replicó, como si fuera la verdad suprema del universo.

—Es por el stress que dices eso.

—Stress post-traumático — le aclaró ella —. ¿Ya comiste?

—Si — contestó Edward, asombrado ante su curiosidad.

Bella suspiró aliviada. No tendría que pararse del cómodo sofá para prepararle más carne quemada a él.

Vieron un poco más del programa sin decir otra palabra. Edward la miraba de soslayo, analizando su postura tensa. La primera noche fuera de la comodidad del hogar siempre era impactante para alguien, ya sea en forma positiva o negativa.

Recordó cuando hace pocas semanas, justo días después de arribar a Washington, decidió independizarse del hogar paterno. La primera noche en su apartamento la vivió de una manera muy especial. Ese instante fue surrealista, sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, escuchando hasta los sonidos de la noche. Era gracioso que sólo pudo dormir cuando el cansancio de estar despierto hasta altas horas lo venció.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo — le propuso él, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

Bella la miró un instante, y levantó los ojos hacia los suyos.

—No.

—No, qué.

—No estaré en tu cama — especificó.

—Es la tuya también — replicó él con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Entonces tu duermes aquí — replicó ella, saliendo disparada hacia la habitación.

Edward la siguió con rapidez, pero no alcanzó a entrar por el umbral porque ella le azotó la puerta en las narices y luego se sintió el "clic" del seguro.

—¡ISABELLA!

Bella se tapó la boca con las manos, asombrada por su rapidez y el atrevimiento de su osadía. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil fue hasta la mochila y sacó el arma cortopunzante culinaria que le dio Renata a través de Tanya.

—¡Abre! — le ordenó, forzando la cerradura.

—¡No quiero! — exclamó con la voz temblorosa. Se maldijo ante su temor.

—¡Isabella, no voy a hacerte nada!

—¡Ay, si, como no! — replicó con sarcasmo.

—¡Bella! — le advirtió él.

—¡ISABELLA! — corrigió ella.

—Vamos a hablar, te parece… — le propuso él más calmado.

—Habla.

—Cara a cara.

—No necesitas mirarme la cara para abrir la boca.

—Santo Dios — dijo él en voz baja, exasperado —. No tiene que pasar de inmediato… ¿Está bien?

—No va a pasar nunca — le aclaró ella.

—Isabella, eso es ridículo. Estamos casados.

—Has de cuenta que eres eunuco (1).

Edward soltó la carcajada ante la irreverencia de la situación.

—Muy conveniente para ti. Tu marido no te toca pero puedes demostrar que el matrimonio se consumó — analizó el con un humor satírico.

Cuando Bella cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, se dirigió a la puerta cuchillo en mano, la abrió y se lanzó sobre él. Edward alcanzó a detenerla con sus manos, levantando las de ella, asombrado ante su reacción.

—¡Isabella!

—Nunca vuelvas a insinuar que soy una cualquiera — murmuró ella destilando veneno. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente de golpes en la pantorrilla por un día, le dio un puntapié en la misma zona que había pateado la niñita en la mañana. ¡Maldición!

—Eso no tiene nada de malo. No es pecado, no es delito. Todos tenemos un pasado y ese pasado es el que nos forja para este presente.

—Yo no — replicó entre dientes —. Mi pasado es perfecto, intachable. Me esmeré porque así fuera.

No la soltó, pese al dolor de la agresión. Bella forcejeó sin darse por vencida, hasta que la impotencia hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y sollozara sin control.

Edward se conmovió al límite, sintiéndose a la vez como un miserable por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento, Isabella — susurró.

—No es cierto.

—Suelta el cuchillo, por favor — murmuró en tono conciliador.

—Jamás.

—No te tocaré, lo juro.

—No es cierto — repitió ella.

—Te doy mi palabra. Suéltalo, por favor.

Bella forcejeó unos segundos más, hasta que soltó el arma. Esta cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido seco. Edward la pateó con un pie, alejándola de ellos. Soltó las manos de su esposa, confiado, pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños, mientras sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. Él permitió que ella se desahogara hasta que las energías abandonaran su cuerpo y se diera por satisfecha. Afortunadamente luego del forcejeo los golpes que le propinó no tuvieron mucha fuerza.

Pasaron pocos minutos para cuando Bella se calmó. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Edward la llevó hasta la cama y la sentó.

—Voy a prepararte algo de tomar — le informó él.

—¡No! — replicó ella con desconfianza.

De algo le habían servido haber visto un millón de veces White Chicks (2). Nunca confíes en lo que da de tomar otra persona, ya sea te puede drogar, ya sea te puede hacer bailar como un idiota, o ya sea que te pongas a besar a un perro.

—No quiero nada, estaré bien.

—¿Crees que puedo cocinar mal?

—Me lo dijiste más temprano. No sabes hacerlo. No me quiero arriesgar.

Edward fue hasta el closet y sacó de allí una almohada y un cobertor.

—Te dejaré descansar, entonces — dijo, yendo hacia la puerta —. Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando a su esposa a solas.

Mientras arreglaba el sofá para dormir en él, escuchó cuando el seguro fue puesto. Vaya final de día tan dramático.

Para dormir sólo se quitó las deportivas y la chaqueta, además del cinturón que amarraba sus viejo jeans. Se acostó en el mueble, poniendo las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza. Él se conocía, no iba a forzarla absolutamente a nada. Sus padres educaron a un hombre con valores, principios y respeto; y pese a que ninguna de esas tres cualidades había estado presente en el momento en que le aceptó a Charlie esa película de matrimonio, no haría nada que perjudicara la salud mental y física de su esposa, mucho menos que transgrediera y violara su libertad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, impotente ante la situación, inseguro ante el paso a seguir para lograr la confianza de la chica.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

(1) Eunuco: Castrado, sin órganos genitales masculinos. Era una práctica llevada a cabo para proteger a las mujeres

(2) White Chicks: Película protagonizada por Shawn Wayans y Marlon Wayans. En Latinoamérica fue conocida como "¿Y dónde están las rubias?", mientras en España llevó el título de "Dos rubias de pelo en pecho".

PD: Para Susana y Marchu. No puedo contestarles a sus mensajes por este medio ya que las reglas de fanfiction lo prohíben. Si se pueden hacer a una cuenta de usuario sería lo ideal. De todas maneras muchas gracias por sus mensajes


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Bella esperó impacientemente a que todo el apartamento estuviera en absoluto silencio para levantarse de la cama y salir en busca de su arma. Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente aun recordaba el enfrentamiento con el tipo. No sabía la razón por la cual él había sido tan amable en llevarla a la habitación y darle la privacidad que necesitaba, luego del intento de paliza que ella le propició. Pero, ¿quién lo manda a ser un insensible bocón? Se lo buscó solito.

Puede ser que en su clase social estén acostumbrados en gritar a cuatro vientos la vida íntima de las mujeres, a comentarlas y juzgarlas, pero con ella ese cuento no iba a resultar. No era una retrógrada ni una cavernícola, como en muchas ocasiones le embromó Tanya. Era una mujer respetable, intachable (en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con los bufones amigos de Charlie y sus aspiraciones políticas) y no permitiría que un vagabundo venido a más pusiera en tela de juicio su vida privada.

¡Mil veces demonios! Se sentía asfixiada por las circunstancias, por lo ridículo e irreal de toda esa situación.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó desclasa, de puntillas, para evitar cualquier ruido que despertara al mequetrefe. Esperó unos segundos con el oído pegado a la puerta, mientras sus ojos miraban con detalle la luz siniestra que se filtraba por la ventana. Esa desolada habitación la aterrorizaba, pero prefería el terror a la vergüenza y la humillación de que su esposo le tocara un pelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando profundamente para calmar su alocado corazón, para decirle a la mente que todo eso estaba ocurriendo, para tener un poco de resignación.

Lentamente retiró el seguro de la puerta, haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo para que éste no hiciera ruido. Cuando escuchó un sonoro "clic", le provocó darle con un palo de hierro, por bulloso. Volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta, rezando para que Edward no se hubiera despertado. El sepulcral silencio le confirmó que estaba más del otro lado que de este. Esperó unos segundos más para girar la perilla. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un espacio oscuro que no dejaba ver nada. Pronunció una maldición poco propia de una dama ante lo maquiavélicamente gracioso de esa situación. Miró hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, estaba segura que la insignificante luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche no alcanzaba a iluminar ni a una hormiga, y si encendía la luz de la habitación estaba en riesgo de despertar a la roca durmiente…

Arriesgándose a quedarse ciega en el intento, o con un golpe SCI-FI de suerte que de la nada desarrollara una visión nocturna de última tecnología, ella se adentro en la oscuridad.

Solo caminó un par de pasos y decidió buscarlo a gatas, primero porque era más sencillo sentirlo con los dedos, y segundo porque no quería darse de narices contra la pared teniéndola tan cerca. Tanteó el piso con lentitud, primero al lado izquierdo y luego al lado derecho.

—Debes estar por aquí —susurró Bella, más bajo que el tono del viento —. ¡Maldita hojalata, aparece!

Pese a que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no podía distinguir entre el piso y el aire. Se dio por vencida luego de tantear tres veces la zona, sin obtener resultado alguno.

Contrariada, y con el cejo fruncido gateó hasta la puerta de la habitación y cerró. Una vez asegurada la puerta comenzó a dar vueltas de aquí para allá, sintiéndose como un león enjaulado… O quizás algo parecido, porque nunca había sido un león. Miró su muñeca izquierda para fijarse en la hora, pero al ver que no traía ningún reloj, todo por culpa de su padre, sintió que algo helado le bajó desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El rechazo, la humillación y la negación se mezclaron en ese momento y lograron que de sus ojos cayeran impotentes lágrimas. Era como para querer morirse.

Edward, por su parte, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. Tenía el sueño sumamente liviano por lo ocurrido con Bella horas antes, y se despertó cuando escuchó el seguro de la puerta al ser retirado por ella. Tal como había intuido, ella buscó el cuchillo en la oscuridad, afortunadamente lo escondió luego de dejarla sola en la habitación. Las cosas estaban tan tensas, tan mal, que quien corría el peligro de ser atacado era él y no ella.

Se dio golpes mentales en la cabeza, por tonto, por suponer que con una invitación ella iba a acceder a compartir el lecho, como una mujer enamorada. ¡Vaya iluso resultó ser! ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió semejante estupidez? Obviamente ella lo rechazaría de plano no solo por "ser pobre", sino por ese matrimonio indeseado. Ya no vivían en la época en la que una mujer hacía lo que se le ordenara, cumpliendo al pie de la letra con los actos conyugales contra su voluntad; mucho menos vivían en una cultura donde las mujeres eran esclavas de sus esposos.

Mallugado desde la cabeza hasta el pie, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar por fin de ese martes de locos.

Quizás al día siguiente ella estuviera más calmada y podrían hablar… O quizás se despertara primero que él y lo asfixiara con una almohada. No, definitivamente no iba a tener un sueño muy apacible; además de que el sofá se quedaba corto para su altura.

Bella no pegó el ojo en toda la noche. El temor de ser atacada en cualquier momento le impidió conciliar el sueño. Lo peor del asunto es que en esa época del año el sol salía más tarde y eso ayudaba a aumentar sus horas de insomnio. No podía cerrar los ojos si que cualquier ruido la alterara, especialmente el de los autos que pasaban esporádicamente. Era increíble que a pesar de encontrarse cuatro pisos sobre el nivel de la calle, tuviera los sentidos tan agudos. Definitivamente la tensión, el temor, y el estrés la estaban convirtiendo en una mujer ultra sensorial.

Con el genio llevado de los demonios y un suspiro de exasperación, se levantó de la cama. Tomó el cepillo de dientes y salió de la habitación. Le dio una mirada al sofá. Edward ya no estaba allí, pero lo que había sacado de la habitación la noche anterior estaba perfectamente doblado y organizado encima de este. Seguramente ya habría salido a trabajar, o a rebuscarla, a falta de un trabajo fijo, sin bañarse, con la ropa arrugada y sin desayunar.

Al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta del baño, esta fue abierta con ímpetu, impulsándola hacia adelante. Se dio de narices contra un pecho liso y mojado.

—Buenos días — la saludó Edward con cortesía.

—Días — se limitó a decir Bella, separándose con rapidez y frotándose la nariz.

Al reparar en que solo llevaba puesta una toalla amarilla amarrada a la cintura, se tapó los ojos, impactada.

—¡Cúbrete!

—Apenas estoy saliendo del baño, Isabella — le informó él —. Y me encuentro en la privacidad de mi casa. No me estoy exhibiendo ante el público.

—¡Te estás exhibiendo ante mí! — replicó ella, y olvidando por un momento su pudor, lo miró.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—No seas mojigata — la regañó. Caminó hasta la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta para seguramente vestirse, le dijo —: En la playa puedes ver cosas menos agradables, como alguien en narizona.

Bella chilló con indignación y cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo.

A la hora de preparar el desayuno no la tuvo muy fácil. Jamás había preparado uno completo. Recordó su intento de freír unos huevos un par de años atrás y de cómo estuvo a punto de incendiar la cocina de su casa. Por lo menos en aquel entonces había un extintor a mano, y en caso de que la cosa se hubiera ido a mayores, el seguro pagaría los arreglos del siniestro. Pero en ese pequeño cuchitril, con una cocina del tamaño de una alcancía, y en la pobreza en la que estaba, seguramente un incendio no solo los dejaría en la ruina completa, sino que causaría un caos completo en el edificio. No era una estúpida desalmada para poner en riesgo la vida de los demás y las pocas baratijas que tenía para sobrevivir…

Sobrevivir, esa era la clave de todo.

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación ya vestido y despeinado, le sirvió.

—Gracias — dijo él en tono inseguro, mirando sin mucha convicción el plato con huevos revueltos y trozos de pan.

—No me hago responsable de intoxicaciones ni envenenamientos.

—No te preocupes — replicó él, tomando un tenedor y pinchando los huevos —. Se te agradece la atención.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a comer. Después de un par de masticadas, ambos pusieron cara de asco sincronizadamente, aunque por razones distintas. Edward había masticado un pedazo de cáscara de huevo, mientras que el huevo de Bella estaba completamente salado.

Él, con mucho disimulo, votó la cáscara en una servilleta de papel, y hurgó detenidamente su comida para no encontrarse con otra dura y sonora sorpresa. Bella se comió su porción por puro orgullo.

—Hoy trataré de regresar un poco más temprano — le informó Edward mientras lavaba los platos —. Si vas a salir, las copias de las llaves están sobre la mesa de la sala.

Bella ni siquiera se dignó a mirar para confirmar lo que dijo.

—¿Y a dónde saldría?

—No sé — contestó él encogiéndose de hombros —. Quizás a conocer la zona… es muy segura. La escuela secundaria queda al otro lado del edificio… Puedes verla desde la ventana de la habitación. Puedes ir hasta Fairfax Dr. y recorrerla con paciencia, ingresar a unos negocios para preguntar si necesitan trabajadores. Debes ocuparte en algo, no solo para que estés activa, también para que me ayudes en los gastos de la casa.

—¡En tus sueños! — replicó Bella —. ¿Y de qué gastos me estás hablando? No tienes grandes lujos o comodidades en esta casa, la renta no debe ser costosa, y en tu nevera no hay todo tipo de carnes, vegetales y especies con los que alguien pueda preparar una comida decente.

—¿Ese alguien serías tú, Bella? — le preguntó él, encarándola.

—Que buen chiste. ¿Me rió o espero el otro?

—Los gastos de los que te hablo, además de la renta y la comida, es mantener en buen estado el lugar que habitamos, arreglarlo para que sea más hogareño…

—Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este asunto si te hubieras casado con una decoradora de interiores — lo interrumpió ella.

—Y algo adicional… Necesitas dinero para comprar ropa, porque yo no te le voy a dar.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras — contestó ella con acidez —. Basta con darle una mirada a tus gustos y tu estilo para darme cuenta que no los comparto.

—Tienes razón — admitió Edward tranquilamente, caminando hasta la puerta —. También nos diferenciamos en que lo que llevo lo compro con mi dinero, no puedo decir lo mismo en tu caso.

—RIDÍCULO — gritó Bella cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

Edward, por supuesto, escuchó el colérico grito. Buen Dios, si todas sus mañanas iban a ser así, con desayuno a la fuerza y discusiones absurdas, debía armarse de mucha paciencia de inmediato.

Llegó a la oficina diez minutos antes de que arribara su familia, y el grupo de estudiantes de leyes que realizaban sus pasantías en el bufete. En su baño se cambió, colocándose un traje Hugo Boss color gris, y dobló las prendas de segunda con las que había salido de la casa. Las guardó bajo llave en un gabinete de su baño, listo para comenzar el día.

En la reunión matutina con su equipo de trabajo, organizaron tres casos que estaba a punto obtener resolución, mientras otros dos les estaba ocasionando más problemas y demoras de lo esperado.

—La oficina de migración ha perdido el registro de huellas del postulante — informaba Carmen, estudiante de último año de leyes de la Escuela de Servicios de Extranjería en la universidad de Georgetown —. Ya instauré un recurso de amparo para que agilicen el proceso. Lleva más de tres años la solicitud de residencia y no han emitido fallo.

—Te recomiendo que visites migración con frecuencia — le aconsejó Edward, revisando el expediente del caso —. Algunos funcionarios retrasan las solicitudes por capricho, especialmente aquellas que proceden de ciudadanos centroamericanos.

—Bien — susurró Carmen, y le pasó otro expediente —. La señora Riverton está teniendo inconvenientes con la solicitud de su ciudadanía. Servicios sociales argumenta que su matrimonio es de conveniencia y han retrasado la resolución de aprobación.

—El matrimonio Riverton tiene pruebas suficientes de convivencia. Si es necesario adicionaremos testigos para debilitar los alegatos de servicios sociales.

—La señora Riverton tiene un grupo nutrido de ellos — intervino Joseph, compañero de clases de Carmen —. Están dispuestos a testificar y aportar pruebas.

—Perfecto — dijo Edward, complacido con la eficiencia de los jóvenes estudiantes —. Cítenlos para mañana jueves a las once de la mañana. Necesitamos a la secretaria de mi padre, ella es la más rápida en redacción para toda la gente que tendremos que documentar. Carmen, arregla eso, por favor.

—De inmediato, Edward.

—Joseph, para las horas de la tarde acompañarás a Mila Jancovich a su entrevista en la oficina de migración. Saldrán de aquí a las dos y media, la cita es a las cuatro.

—Lo tendré todo listo.

—¡Dios Santo! Urgimos una buena reforma migratoria que facilite tanto papeleo y quite tanta burocracia — comentó Edward, resoplando.

—Al paso que vamos no se dará nunca — replicó Joseph, organizando los expedientes para retirarse.

—Carmen, necesito hacerte una pregunta, y espero que seas sumamente discreta al respecto — le dijo a Edward segundos después de dejar Joseph la oficina.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Qué tantos alumnos de Georgetown conoces?

—No a todos — dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo —. ¿Necesitas información de alguien en especial?

—Alguien de la escuela de negocios.

—Tengo algunos conocidos allí… ¿por?

—Isabella Swan.

—¿Quién?

—No la conoces — afirmó Edward.

—En mi vida había escuchado ese nombre.

—En alguna de tus clases nocturnas, ¿podrías realizar unas averiguaciones en la oficina de Negocios Internacionales?

Bella salió del apartamento antes del medio día. Fue hasta la estación del metro subterráneo y doblando a la derecha caminó a paso lento, casi perezoso, por toda la Fairfax Dr. La calle no era tan espantosa como creía, era más bien una constante ebullición de actividad comercial, especialmente restaurantes de clase media y almacenes de ropa para damas, caballeros y animales. Se encontró con un par de salones de belleza, uno de ellos con un inmenso cartel en la entrada de promoción de manicura y pedicura 2 x 1. Ganas no le faltaron de aprovechar, como buena fan de este tipo de tratamientos, pero la falta de dinero y sobre todo, el desconocer si dicho salón contaba con las medidas sanitarias necesarias para realizarlo, le borraron el pensamiento del cerebro.

En varios de los restaurantes habían pequeños avisos de trabajo para meseros, lavador de platos, auxiliar de cocina y hasta cuida carros; pero prefirió ignorarlos, seguramente en algún almacén de ropa necesitaban una dependiente o una vendedora. Era más digno eso que recoger las sobras de los comensales.

Cuando ya había caminado unas quince calles, se detuvo en un bonito y pacífico parque. Al sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos pesimistas, tratando de cambiar el estado de ánimo nefasto, debido a la falta de sueño, que tenía. Llegó un momento en que la relajación fue tan grande que se quedó dormida, sólo se dio cuenta cuando un hocico peludo le olisqueaba la mejilla.

Chilló asustada, para encontrarse con un hermoso pastor ovejero inglés, probablemente cachorro, no era muy alto.

—Lo siento — dijo una voz alegre, parecida a la de una niña traviesa.

—No te preocupes — replicó Bella, levantándose.

Al quedar frente a la chica, se encontró con una mujer pequeña, mucho más que ella aunque podría afirmar que igual de joven. El cabello lo llevaba corto y en puntas, de un color negro azabache que juraría era producto de un tinte, quizás de esos japoneses naturales. Los ojos de un castaño intenso y la piel tan blanca como una tiza. El rostro, aunque bonito, asemejaba el de un duendecillo. Iba bien vestida, o por lo menos tenía muy buen gusto para combinar la ropa, especialmente cuando la época de frío estaba iniciando, aunque claramente no era ropa de diseñador.

—Es un poco travieso por lo que es tan pequeño — explicó la chica.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No recuerdo… Creo que era Lothus o Linux… Algo así.

—¿No es tuyo?

—No, es de mi primo, yo lo saco unos minutos para que no se estrese mientras está solo, luego me voy al trabajo, dependiendo del turno que deba supervisar. Por cierto, soy Alice. Alice Brandon — dijo, extendiéndole la mano con entusiasmo.

—Isabella Swan — contestó Bella, estrechándola suavemente.

—Te habías quedado dormida.

—Pasé una mala noche.

—Algo común en nuestra vida moderna.

El perro comenzó a saltar de aquí para allá, correteando y frenando en seco. Luego, se puso a dar vueltas, persiguiendo su cola.

—Es lindo ver que no le cortaron la cola — comentó Bella.

—Emmett es un amante de los animales. Es miembro de PETA (1). Eres nueva en el sector, ¿verdad?

—No precisamente de aquí — se limitó a decir Bella.

—No tienes la apariencia de ser de la clase media, la trabajadora — analizó Alice.

—Ahora lo soy, o quizás menos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No.

—Creo que la necesitarás pronto — analizó Alice —. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar o si quieres tomar un café, llámame.

Rebuscó en su chaqueta y le dio una tarjeta.

—¿Trabajas en limpieza?

—Soy supervisora de grupos de limpieza para oficinas o negocios. En ocasiones nos encargamos de limpiar grandes mansiones, incluso edificios para inauguraciones y eventos especiales.

—Yo… No tengo número telefónico.

Alice la miró unos segundos con la boca abierta.

—¿Tan mal estás?

—Tan poco tengo… ahora.

—No seas pesimista, ya llegará tu hora para estar mejor.

El perro, como sea que se llame, se le montó a Alice con una facilidad asombrosa.

—Bueno, cosito y yo ya nos vamos. Yo vivo en aquel edificio — señaló el que estaba frente al parque —, apartamento 321. Si no estoy me dejas una notica por debajo de la puerta.

Bella se limitó a asentir.

—Presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas. No me falles.

Alice se fue con el perro en brazos mientras Bella la observaba. ¿Serían paradojas de la vida que precisamente uno de los trabajos que le recomendara Edward estuviera vinculado con la chica? ¿O era una agradable coincidencia encontrarse con alguien que era optimista respecto a la vida?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.

(1)PETA: (_People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals_) es una organización por los derechos de los animales. Con base en los Estados Unidos, y con dos millones de miembros y partidarios, PETA es el mayor grupo por los derechos de los animales en el mundo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—¿Ha trabajado antes como mesera?

—No.

—¿Sabe por lo menos manejar una bandeja?

—Por supuesto.

Había visto a Renata manejar con maestría la bandeja cuando comía en su casa. ¡No debía ser tan difícil!

—Sé cómo servir adecuadamente una mesa. El lado por el cual se le ofrece al comensal los alimentos. También sé las indicaciones que ellos dan cuando desean repetir, cuando quieren que se les sirva poco, o mucho, cuando desean algo de beber o se les retire el plato…

Se las sabía de memoria. Las había practicado desde que tenía uso de razón, hasta hace dos días.

El señor Huang la miró con el cejo levemente fruncido, analizándola. Ese era el cuarto restaurante de la Fairfax Dr al que ingresaba para postularse a la bacante que anunciaba. De camino a casa decidió lanzarse a la desventura de tener que trabajar como mesera. Por lo menos ganaría unos dólares para comprar ácido sulfúrico y envenenar a su marido.

El restaurante Thai, amplio, decorado sencillamente pero con fino gusto, estaba bastante tranquilo. Ya había pasado la primera tanda de hora pico y los tres meseros del lugar, vestidos con pantalón negro, camisa blanca, y un delantal negro amarrado a la cintura, organizaban diligentemente las sillas y las mesas para los clientes que llegarían cayendo la tarde, cuando las oficinas finalizaran su jornada.

Cruzaba los dedos para que en ese lugar la contrataran. En los anteriores le dijeron toda clase de tonterías, desde la apariencia delicada y frágil que tenía hasta la revisión que le hicieron a sus manos, tan delgadas y sin callos.

—¿Vive cerca?

—Sí, señor. A dos calles de la estación del metro Ballston.

—No le tomará más de quince minutos llegar si viene caminando — analizó el señor Huang, más para él —. No habrá excusa de una congestión vehicular o que la dejó el metro o que el autobús marchaba lento…

Bella se limitó a asentir.

—El salario son cinco dólares la hora. No se incluyen las propinas. Estas quedan como un extra diario. El salario se le dará a final de la semana, recuerde que se le realiza una buena deducción por el pago de impuestos, por lo cual su verdadera ganancia serán las propinas. El cabello lo trae recogido. ¡Nada de cabellos sueltos!. Todos los días el horario de entrada es a las once de la mañana, y finaliza su jornada a las diez de la noche. Contará con dos descansos de una hora cada uno, así como dos días a la semana libres, que van de lunes a jueves. Nadie descansa viernes, sábado o domingo. Usted elegirá los dos días de acuerdo al cronograma de los demás meseros. ¿Puede iniciar mañana?

—Sí, señor — replicó Bella con docilidad.

Al salir del restaurante caminó rápidamente hasta el apartamento porque el estómago le tronaba de hambre. Era una buena señal que la hubieran contratado, pero cinco dólares la hora no era lo que ella esperaba de pagó, sino por lo menos tres veces esa cantidad. De todas maneras ser mesera cuando jamás lo había sido, trabajar once horas de pie cuando en su vida había estado en esa posición a lo sumo treinta minutos seguidos, sonreír siempre, aguantar las exigencias de los clientes, el acelere de los cocineros, cargar platos pesados… ¡Que hermoso y alentador panorama! Si todo salía bien duraría dos días. Cinco por once eran cincuenta y cinco más cincuenta y cinco eran ciento diez dólares… con propinas que eran obligatorias quizás redondeaba los doscientos dólares.

—¡Que porquería! — replicó con pesimismo en voz baja.

Luego de almorzar un plato que le quedó medio crudo y bastante duro, se sentó en el sillón sin encender la televisión. Si estuviera en su casa se estaría preparando para ir a la universidad. Se le cerró la garganta y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos al tener ese pensamiento. Sus profesores detectarían las ausencias consecutivas a partir de ese día pero no llamarían a su casa para saber lo que había pasado; no era como en el colegio. Sus compañeros de clase le restarían importancia. Eran demasiado egocéntricos para preocuparse por alguien más además de ellos mismos. Que doloroso era darse cuenta que no tenía amigos que se preocuparan por ella.

Se dejó caer lentamente hasta que estuvo acostada en el sofá. Con los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo del techo pensó en su hermana, tan feliz en otro país, casada con el hombre que amaba; no podía llamarla y contarle lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Obviamente ella se iba a enterar de sus nupcias en cualquier momento, pero entre más tiempo pasara para que ella se acostumbrara y aprendiera a mentir sobre una aparente normalidad, sería mejor. Renesmee no podía hacer nada estando tan lejos, y Bella salvaría el testamento físico que Reneé le dejó a su hija menor.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles, si tan solo la vida lo fuera, si no hubiera decepciones, ni humillaciones, ni dolor. Que fácil sería estar en otra parte, vivir por alguien más, dejar atrás esa amarga experiencia y nacer de nuevo…

—Isabella — la llamó alguien.

—Mmmmm — replicó ella, acomodándose mejor en el viejo sofá.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? — preguntó la voz.

—Sueño — susurró.

—Es mejor que descanses en la cama.

Bella negó perezosamente… ¿O ese era el movimiento de un "si"?

Edward se rascó la cabeza. Lástima que no podía leer mentes.

Cargó en brazos a la chica para llevarla a la habitación. Lastimosamente la labor no fue tan sencilla ni rápida como se lo había esperado.

—Caramba. Cómo pesas — murmuró.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Bella abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida ante el repentino movimiento y el vacío que sentía a su alrededor.

—¡Suéltame! — exigió.

Edward no lo pudo resistir y abrió los brazos. Bella calló de nalgas contra el suelo.

—¡ANIMAL! — gritó furiosa, sobándose las nalgas.

—Me dijiste: "suéltame" — le recordó. Luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bella la apartó con un ademán impaciente, completamente fastidiada.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

Se levantó del suelo sin una pizca de glamour y sacudió sus nalgas dándoles un par de palmadas.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Isabella? — le preguntó Edward caminando hasta la refrigeradora. Sacó de ella una jarra de refresco de frutas y sirvió dos vasos.

Bella esperó durante muchos segundos en silencio, debatiéndose en si contarle o no.

—Fui a buscar trabajo — le soltó.

—¿Y cómo resultó? — quiso saber Edward, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos con refresco.

Bella estiró la mano para recibirlo, sabiendo que no le habían echado nada que le hiciera besar perros. Cuando tomó el vaso, accidentalmente tocó los dedos de Edward y de nuevo sintió esa suave corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el brazo. Le arrebató el vaso con rapidez regando un poco del líquido, y maldijo al mequetrefe por ser un enchufe de energía andante. Era más peligroso que una anguila.

—Creo que bien — admitió Bella encogiéndose de hombros —. Trabajaré en un restaurante Thai como mesera. Inicio el día de mañana. Veremos qué pasa.

—No seas pesimista. Será un trabajo pesado los primeros días porque no estás acostumbrada. No te desanimes cuando estés cansada y pienses que no podrás con ello. Hay millones de meseros en el mundo que pasaron por la experiencia de los primeros días que tu y han seguido adelante. Muchos de esos meseros son estudiantes universitarios, también son personas que lo toman como una segunda opción de trabajo. Algunos se mantienen con ese el dinero ganado en él, pagan una renta, la cuota de un automóvil, los estratos de sus tarjetas de crédito, incluso envían giros a sus familias en el exterior cuando son inmigrantes.

Bella se quedó con la boca levemente abierta y el cejo entre fruncido. Vaya labia la que tenía. ¿De dónde había aprendido tanta cháchara?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Eh… fui mesero durante un par de años cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta. Los cumplí hace poco, el veinte de Junio.

Las ironías de la vida. Ella cumplía años exactamente un mes después, en Julio.

—Eres géminis… ¿tienes una doble cara? — le preguntó ella con sorna.

—Ese tipo de comentarios son de viejas chismosas, Isabella.

—Si fuera bruja dirías algo muy diferente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras sorbían un poco del refresco al mismo tiempo. Bella tosió. Edward fue más valiente y se mantuvo estoico. El líquido estaba pasado de azúcar.

Tal vez era un reto para definir al más fuerte. Tal vez era un concurso de esos en que se define al más imbécil; pero los dos tomaron hasta el fondo, sin dejar de mirarse. Fija indigestión a la hora de dormir.

Media hora después, cuando finalizaban el vía crucis de la cena, compuesta de vegetales salados y pollo medio cocinado, Bella preguntó:

—¿En qué estás trabajando esta semana?

—Hoy inicié en la restauración de una casa. Estoy en el grupo del cambio y refacción de las paredes del segundo piso.

—Interesante.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias — dijo después.

—¿Por qué? — inquirió Bella, extrañada.

—Por la cena.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—No lo hago — la contradijo él con seriedad —. De verdad te agradezco el esfuerzo.

Bella lo miró con suspicacia. Si él creía que con halagos a una espantosa cena iba a conquistarla para que pasara la noche con él, estaba muy equivocado.

—Bien, si tu lo dices… De nada.

Aunque ella no podía decir: con gusto.

Esa noche fue un poco parecida a la anterior. Ella durmió bajo llave en la habitación, mientras Edward lo hizo de nuevo en el viejo sofá. Ninguno de los dos se durmió con rapidez. Bella debido a la ansiedad de que al día siguiente trabajaría por primera vez en su vida; para Edward todo consistía en encontrar una solución a la encrucijada en que se había convertido su vida desde la mañana del día anterior cuando firmó los documentos que lo unían civilmente a Bella. Apenas era el inicio y no sabía qué hacer. Pero después de todo, pero pese a los inconvenientes, no se arrepentía… aun.

El choque de los platos era la banda sonora de la cocina. Bella recogió la bandeja con los platos de su segundo pedido. La llevó con ambas manos cuando debía hacerlo con una como sus otros dos compañeros, caminó entre las mesas a paso de tortuga, con un ojo en la bandeja para no regar la comida y el otro ojo en el suelo para no tropezarse. No llevaba ni treinta minutos de trabajo y la le dolían los brazos, y estaba completamente convencida que al finalizar el día quedaría con los músculos de un fisicoculturista por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando y al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Dejó cuidadosamente la bandeja en una mesa contigua y tomó el primer plato.

—El Pad Thai… — susurró ella a la pareja de comensales. La mujer, ya bastante entrada en años, alzó la mano. Bella colocó el plato en la mesa por el lado derecho de la cliente, tal cual lo hacía el servicio en su casa.

Luego, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, colocó el plato de Ped Dang frente al cliente masculino, muchísimo más joven. Bien podría especular que eran madre e hijo, pero en los tiempos modernos las mujeres de más de cincuenta les gustaba bien jovencitos… piensa mas y acertarás.

—¿Desean que llame al sommelier para que les recomiende un vino? — les preguntó ella.

—No, puede ayudarnos usted. Recomiéndenos una copa — dijo el caballero.

Bella se mordió el interior de su mejilla, espantada del susto. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué vino se toma para acompañar comida Thai?

Una comida picante no podía llevar un vino seco. Un abocado no sería suficiente para neutralizar los efectos del chile dulce o del curry… La comida Thai era preferible acompañarla con bebidas dulces, así que por lógica lo mejor era recomendar un vino dulce… ¿o no?

—Un vino dulce sería la mejor opción — dijo Bella pausadamente, estrujándose la manos con nerviosismo —. Pero si me permiten, me gustaría preguntarle al sommelier para ofrecerles lo mejor…

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza y Bella salió disparada. Cuando estaba por alcanzar al sommelier recordó que no llevaba la bandeja y con un grito histérico a punto de salirle de los labios, tuvo que devolverse por ella con rapidez.

—¿Me podrías ayudar? — le preguntó con prestansa al encargado de los vinos en cuanto estuvo dentro de la cocina.

—Habla — la apuró él, concentrado en la revisión de las etiquetas de unas botellas.

El tipo estaba apurado y ocupado, ella también.

—¿Qué vino es el mejor para acompañar la comida Thai?

Él levantó la mirada, asombrado.

Bella calló en cuanta inmediatamente de la tontería de su pregunta. Ellos vendían comida Thai, no una variedad de comida asiática en general.

—Vinos para Pad Thai y Ped Dang — puntualizó.

—Malvasía o Sauvignon Blanc — contestó él y desapareció de su vista. En menos de diez segundos regresó con un par de botellas y se las ofreció.

Bella tomó una al azar. Gracias a Dios el corcho estaba fácil de quitar, ya habían sido abiertas.

Al regresar de nuevo a la mesa con las dos copas de vino y la botella en una bandeja, volvió a rememorar la etiqueta que seguían rigurosamente en su hogar. Afortunadamente tenía buena memoria para recordar muchos detalles. Pese a que fue el hombre quien solicitó su asesoría para la bebida, Bella le mostró la botella a la mujer, ya que por costumbre siempre se mostraba a la persona de mayor edad. Cuando la dama (aunque lo dudaba) dio su aprobación, sirvió delicadamente para evitar regueros. Sabía que el sumiller lo haría de una manera más estética y glamurosa, pero la pareja solicitó sus servicios… así que se atengan.

—¿Algo más? — preguntó sin mucha delicadeza al terminar de servirles.

—No por ahora. Puede retirarse — dijo la mujer.

A cada paso que Bella se alejaba de esa mesa, sintió cómo la garganta se le cerraba y los ojos le escocían por las ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar. Por una parte su segundo pedido no había sido un total desastre, pero por otra, los recuerdos de ser ella la atendida en restaurantes de lujo pudieron con su estado de ánimo… Y apenas comenzaba el día.

—Charlie — saludó Edward a su suegro, atendiendo la llamada telefónica de éste en su oficina —. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—De maravilla. La casa está en completa paz — contestó Charlie con naturalidad.

Edward cerró su portátil para estar con los cinco sentidos puestos en esa charla.

—Me alegro.

—¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Edward se preguntó si en realidad él estaba interesado. Estaba esperando esa llamada al día siguiente de la boda. Era el padre de su esposa, el que había orquestado todo para que se llevara a cabo. La falta de preocupación por su hija lo tenía realmente desconcertado

—Yo estoy muy bien, Charlie. Gracias por preguntar… Bella está… — titubeó.

No le contaría que lo primero que ella había cocinado en su vida había quedado salado y quemado. No le contaría ni de chiste que la primera noche estuvo a punto de enterrarle un cuchillo. O que al día siguiente los huevos que preparó para el desayuno llevaban cáscara y todo…

—Está adaptándose — contestó al fin.

—¿Y cómo va ese proceso? — preguntó Charlie, en el tono que se utiliza cuando seguramente quiere saber las partes técnicas de la reparación de un ascensor de alguno de los edificios que su empresa administra.

—Lento, pero seguro — contestó Edward. Claaaaaaro.

—Lento a paso de tortuga, querrás decir — replicó Charlie en tono de broma para luego reír de su magnífico chiste.

—No ha sido fácil para ella, como has de suponer — comentó Edward, crispado ante el cinismo de su suegro —. De la noche a la mañana no solo está casada, sino que tiene nuevas responsabilidades, un nuevo estilo de vida, tan opuesto y contradictorio al que ha tenido durante muchos años. Ella se adaptará. Es cuestión de paciencia.

—Tuve paciencia con ella por veinticuatro años. Créeme, Edward, serán las duras experiencias de la vida las que le enseñarán a ser mejor, a ser más útil, a tener un poquito de humildad. La atención de un hogar y de un esposo no es suficiente para que ella cambie lo suficiente. Debe trabajar, cumplir con un horario, convivir con otras personas, aprender a respetar a sus superiores…

—Charlie, tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas. Recurriste a mí para eso, ¿verdad? — lo interrumpió Edward.

No iba a permitir que se inmiscuyera en su matrimonio. Bella ya no tenía que ver nada con su vida. Se la había entregado en bandeja de plata para "encarrilarla". Podía ser un matrimonio sin el consentimiento de la novia, pero de algo estaba seguro: Charlie no metería las narices en él.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Pero recuerda que conozco a mi hija como nadie, y los consejos que te doy son para facilitarte la tarea.

—¿Te fue de utilidad todos tus conocimientos sobre ella para que cambiara?

Charlie guardó silencio. Edward sonrió con suficiencia.

—No te preocupes por eso, Charlie. Yo tengo otras estrategias. El tiempo dará los resultados.

—También quiero nietos — exigió Charlie, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Quiéralos mucho.

Ese era un tema intocable por tiempo indefinido.

—Sabrás que no puedes esperarlos para la próxima semana — le informó Edward.

—En menos de dos años. En ese tiempo ya debe haber algún niño gateando y berreando por el piso de mi casa.

—Charlie… Si de verdad quieres que esto sea un éxito, no me presiones — le advirtió Edward con calma —. Deja que las cosas caigan por su propio peso. No es prudente presionar a Isabella por un embarazo. El estrés que produce ese tipo de exigencias dificulta la concepción.

Esperaba que por lo menos un poco de cháchara científica disuadiera del asunto a Charlie.

—Tienes razón — concedió de mala gana Charlie —. Voy a estar al pendiente de todo. Quiero que me mantengas informado con frecuencia.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a disgustarse.

—Te mantendré informado de cosas que puedan interesarte cuando estas ocurran— replicó.

Y había decidido que definitivamente no le contaría nada. Por él que se quedara esperando noticias toda la vida si iba a seguir con esa actitud desapasionada e impersonal hacia su hija, como si ella fuera menos que un objeto importante en una casa.

Al colgar el teléfono, respiró varias veces despacio y con profundidad. Charlie podría sacar de quicio a cualquiera con unas pocas palabras, logrando que en ocasiones fuera todo un cínico. Era un mal padre con sus hijas, en especial con Bella, y sin importar los problemas de convivencia que parecía tener ella con todo el mundo, de su falta de voluntad de ser útil e independiente, no se merecía ser el objeto del maquiavélico plan de Charlie, de ofrecerla al mejor postor para que arreglara los resultados de su negligencia como padre. Si no hubiera sido él, Charlie hubiera hecho el trato de matrimonio con cualquier otro y no estaba seguro si todo resultaría peor para Bella. Por lo menos él, amparado en ese sentimiento lleno de ternura que tenía por ella siendo una niña, había aceptado la propuesta, no sólo para comprobar que Bella seguía siendo esa niñita que tanto amaba Reneé, sino también para ofrecerle a ella una vida alejada de la tensión permanente de vivir con su padre, pero sin los lujos y el glamour al que estaba acostumbrada. Enseñarle una nueva visión de la vida, más optimista y motivadora para ella, pero sobre todo responsable.

Era consciente de los riesgos que estaba tomando, sobre todo, de lo poco honorable de sus acciones, pero en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que todo valiera la pena, principalmente para ella, y por qué no, también para él.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclamer**: La saga Crepúsculo, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia me pertenece, todo lo escrito en ella es original y está inspirada en El Rey Pico de Tordo, obra de Jakob y Wilhelm Grimm.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Edward simuló estar sumamente concentrado viendo las noticias locales de la ABC pasadas las once de la noche cuando sintió que la chapa del apartamento sonaba. Cómodamente sentado en el viejo sofá, con las almohadas y las sábanas listas para dormir, se rascó distraídamente la cabeza mientras mostraban imágenes del último partido de basquetbol jugado por los Washington Wizards. De reojo, y aprovechando la ubicación "estratégica" del sofá que daba la cara a la puerta, vio ingresar a su esposa.

Sin levantar el rostro para mirarlo, cerró la puerta con suavidad y oprimió el switch para encender la luz de la cocina. Calzaba los Convers rosados con los que había salido de la mansión de su padre y la abrigaba la chaqueta negra que llevaba ese mismo día. En poco tiempo eso no iba a ser suficiente, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar con alarmante prontitud. Lucía realmente cansada, con los hombros levemente caídos y el andar pausado hacia la cocina.

—Buenas noches — la saludó Edward con delicadeza, girando su cuerpo hacia la derecha, de cintura para arriba y así mirarla mejor.

Bella abrió el refrigerador y metió la cabeza en él.

—Hola — murmuró ella segundos después, levantando levemente la mano izquierda en señal de saludo. Sacó la botella de leche y la destapó para revisar que no estuviera pasada.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu primer día de trabajo?

Ella se encogió suavemente de hombros y rebuscó una pequeña olla. Después de poner un poco de leche a calentar, se dirigió a la gran ventada de la sala y abrió la cortina, para perder su vista y sus pensamientos en el oscuro cielo.

Edward frunció levemente el entrecejo, mitad preocupado, mitad exasperado. Si ella no hablaba tendría que sacarle las palabras de alguna manera.

—¿Tienes que trabajar el domingo? — le preguntó él al cabo de un par de minutos, indagando de esa manera si aun no había sido despedida.

—Si — gruñó Bella suavemente, sin mirarlo.

Aun tenía trabajo, eso era un avance. Lo que si es una auténtica pesadilla son los horarios de trabajo en los restaurantes. Sin fines de semana libres, sin feriados ni fiestas especiales libres, ingresas a mitad de la mañana y sales casi a media noche…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — inquirió Bella —¿Hay que hacerle una limpieza especial a este… lugar?

Dio una lenta mirada a toda la instancia sin mostrar el mayor interés. Edward respiró profundamente. Allí iban de nuevo.

—Lo preguntaba porque quería invitarte a cine en la tarde.

—¿Tienes dinero para unos tiquetes de cine y no para decorar un poco más alegre… esto? — preguntó Bella sin creérselo, abarcando toda la estancia con un movimiento de su mano en alto —. Porque déjame decirte, este lugar no necesita solo un pequeño arreglo como me dijiste antes. Necesita un cambio extremo

—No está más "bonito" porque no lo necesito… ¿Para qué gastar dinero en decorar un lugar en el que no vas a estar la mayoría del tiempo si basta con tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado?

—Para que cuando llegues a él, así sea por unas horas, te sientas bienvenido.

—¿Es filosofía general de todas las mujeres cortarse las venas por semejantes banalidades? — le preguntó Edward sin poderse contener. En ese punto hasta la posición del sofá le incomodaba. Decidió cambiarlo de lugar pronto, que quedara contra la pared para mirar la cocina de frente, y no retorcerse el cuello para voltear a verla.

—Sí.

—¿Te das cuenta que lo básico que necesitas para vivir es menos que lo que tenemos ahora? ¿Que el dinero que te puede costar comprar cachivaches de adorno bien lo puedes usar para un ahorro, para algo que realmente necesites?

—¿Esa es tu filosofía? — inquirió Bella.

—Si. Mi filosofía y mi práctica.

—Dios mío… No eres pobre, eres tacaño.

—No gano miles de dólares al mes, Isabella. Gano lo suficiente para pagar la renta, comer y vestirme con lo que necesito. No puedo darme el lujo en redecorar mi morada, en pintar las paredes, en comprar un sofá nuevo o un televisor de última generación, prefiero usar ese dinero en guardarlo para un fondo de emergencia. Hoy estoy bien de salud, mañana, nadie lo sabe.

Bella lo miró con suspicacia, mientras en su interior estaba sorprendida por el razonamiento de Edward. Dejó de mirarlo para apagar la leche que había puesto a calentar. En cuanto se dispuso a lavar la olla sucia se quemó uno de los dedos. Antes de lanzar una maldición y que él se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, prefirió aguantarse el dolor, contener las lágrimas y poner su dedito bajo el agua fría. Antes de salir de la cocina le puso tres cucharadas de azúcar a la leche caliente, esa receta cacera siempre se la hizo Tanya cuando estaba en la escuela la noche anterior a un examen. No le garantizaba el sueño inmediato, pero si la relajaría durante la noche. Le dolían horrores las piernas, la cintura y los brazos.

—¿Qué tal fue tu primer día de trabajo? — le preguntó él, al fin.

—Lento, difícil y con consecuencias dolorosas. Pero sobreviví.

Bella tomó la taza de leche caliente y caminó de nuevo a la puerta para apagar la luz.

—Puedo darte un masaje para quitarte un poco el cansancio — le ofreció Edward sin malicia.

—Sueñas — se limitó a contestar ella.

Cuando caminaba hacia la habitación, Edward le aclaró:

—Y la limpieza la vamos a dejar para el día que tengas libre. Lo haremos entre los dos, juntos.

Bella lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Bonita manera de terminar la noche.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y luego le puso el seguro. Se cambió de ropa con rapidez para acostarse a dormir, demasiado cansada y desconfiada para tomar una ducha nocturna. Tomó pacientemente la leche con azúcar mientras rememoraba algunos de los acontecimientos en su primer día de trabajo. Había atendido, lo que le parecía, un millón de mesas. Aunque siendo sensata y realista en total pudieron ser de dieciocho a veinte. La hora del almuerzo resultó ser más suave y menos frecuentada que la de la cena. Todos sus pedidos tuvo que realizarlos llevando la bandeja con ambas manos, muerta de la vergüenza porque sus demás compañeros lo hacían solamente con una, y pese a eso el dolor en las articulaciones no se hizo esperar a mitad de la tarde, para poco después comenzar con las molestias en la espalda y el agotamiento en las piernas. Posiblemente fue su fuerza de voluntad o quizás el orgullo lo que impidió que tirara la toalla y de esa manera finalizó con su jornada laboral por primera vez en su vida.

Suspirando profundamente cerró los ojos y agradeció que no hubiera quebrado un plato. Fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa, aunque demasiado lenta, cuando los movilizaba.

Al terminar con la bebida tomó la ropa que se había quitado. De los jeans sacó siete billetes de cinco dólares que habían sido sus propinas del día. Decidió guardar ese dinero en una bolsita plástica dentro de su ropa interior, y posteriormente dobló la ropa para guardarla.

¿Y cómo haría para lavarla si en ese cuchitril no había una lavadora? ¿Tendría que hacerlo a mano en el diminuto lavadero?

Miró sus manos, tan agotadas y doloridas. Las uñas, ahora sin un rastro de manicura, las había limado lo suficiente para que no se enredaran con nada, y cuidó especialmente ese detalle para que por otro lado no fueran tan cortas que los dedos le parecieran de hombre o que diera la espantosa imagen de que se las comía.

Con otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación, apagó la lámpara y se adentró en las sábanas. La cama estaba fresca, pero pronto se calentó. Por lo menos ese vago tenía la suficiente sensatez para gastar el dinero en cobijas gruesas para la estación. Tomó la almohada restante del lecho, y apretándola contra sí se colocó en posición fetal. En menos de diez segundos sintió cómo la garganta se le secó y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

Los días siguientes pasaron con la misma rutina. Edward comenzaba a frustrarse por los nulos avances que había tenido su relación con Bella. En las mañanas ella preparaba un desayuno espantoso y en las noches ella llegaba tan tarde, tan cansada y desanimada que era imposible sacarle un bien comentario de la boca.

El fin de semana fue monótono. Como Bella trabajaba sábado y domingo, Edward aprovechó para ir el sábado a su apartamento. El servicio de limpieza que semanalmente asistía al lugar lo tenía pulcro y organizado; sin embargo él abrió las ventanas y dejó que por unos minutos el frío aire del otoño impregnara el lugar. El impactante contraste entre la elegancia y sobriedad de su propiedad y el apartamento que compartía con su esposa era para deprimir hasta el más optimista. Si bien era cierto que tenía únicamente lo que necesitaba, también era cierto que eran de marcas finas, eran nuevos y entre los pocos adornos, los muebles y uno que otro cachivache tecnológico había una armonía en gusto y estilo; mientras que, al otro lado de la ciudad, todo era de colores diferentes, de segunda mano y algo desactualizados. Lo único que podía salvarse era el viejo y cómodo sofá. Edward sonrió al recordar lo fantástico que fue dormir en él.

Encendió el minicomponente y lo programó en una de sus emisoras de jazz favoritas. Al sentarse en el sofá se dejó caer con libertad, desmadejando su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y dispuesto a escuchar el suave volumen de la música… hasta que una llamada telefónica interrumpió los pocos segundos de delicioso abandono.

—Mamá, me hubieras hablado de este asunto desde hace días — replicó Edward después que Esme le explicara pacientemente el motivo de su llamada.

—Lo siento, hijo. No quería importunarte en tu jornada laboral. Por eso esperé hasta el día de hoy para hablarte de ese asunto — le aclaró ella.

—Es ilegal lo que estás haciendo. Lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé — admitió ella tranquilamente.

—Pero no te arrepientes.

—Realmente no.

Edward suspiró.

—Mamá… Esa trabajadora de la que me hablas, Carola, corre un inmenso riesgo de ser deportada, y tu pequeña empresa de ser sancionada con una multa superior a diez mil dólares — le explicó él —. El hecho que Carola tenga un trámite de residencia en el Departamento de Migración aun sin resolver únicamente le da derecho a permanecer en el país sin inconvenientes, más no a laboral en ninguna parte. Obviamente no puede pagar el Seguro Social y en caso de que a ella le ocurra algo estando en tu negocio, Dios no quiera, tendrás una sanción adicional, sin contar que correrás con todos los gastos médicos y de incapacidad hasta que el estado sepa qué hacer con ella.

—De verdad que estamos cuidándonos mucho desde que ella ingresó, Edward. El taller no tiene nada que ver con el almacén de exhibición de ventas, está en el segundo piso, sin que el público o los clientes tengan acceso a él. Y… Carola es muy talentosa. No quiero perderla.

—Es un delito lo que haces. Sólo detente a pensar un momento lo siguiente: la ley o Carola.

—¡Carola! — contestó Esme sin dudarlo.

—Ma…

—¿Se puede hacer un cambio en la solicitud del estatus migratorio? — lo interrumpió ella —. No debe ser tan difícil. La edad de Carola no es un impedimento. Tiene cincuenta y siete años. Desde hace seis años llegó de Guatemala porque después de los treinta y cinco no hay trabajo para las personas en América Latina. No cuenta con antecedentes penales, tiene extraordinarias referencias y lo más importante: trabaja de maravilla.

—Para el cambio de la solicitud tendrá que repetir por lo menos la mitad de los trámites, además que tú negocio proporcione todos los documentos necesarios para el visado de trabajo como técnico especialista. Puede aplicar porque es un arte lo que ella hace y esa clase de mano de obra es escasa en el país. Pero eso no es garantía que le aprueben la Visa, mamá. Y recuerda: esos procesos son largos si se realizan directamente aquí y no en el exterior con la embajada para que al final ella se vaya de tu negocio antes que el caso sea resuelto, estés bajo constante vigilancia y el resultado sea cancelado por la oficina migratoria.

Esme guardó silencio por unos segundos, analizando las palabras de su hijo.

—Ven a almorzar para que hablemos más cómodamente de eso aquí en la casa — le ofreció ella.

—Hoy no. ¿Te parece bien mañana?

—Edward… los domingos son las reuniones familiares, obviamente te esperaba mañana.

Edward soltó una risita ante el despiste.

—Dependiendo de las conclusiones de nuestra conversación mañana, hablaré con Carola para que solicite una cita en tu despacho.

—Eh ¿no confías en mí? — replicó él.

—Por supuesto que sí, hijo. Solo que en muchas ocasiones las leyes no suelen tener la razón.

Después de finalizar con su almuerzo, Bella miró el reloj del área común de comidas de los empleados. Aun tenía veinte minutos libres. Frunciendo el entrecejo se preguntó si había comido muy rápido o muy poco. Miró el plato, donde solo quedaban unos cuantos granos de arroz sueltos y un brócoli medio masticado. Si seguía a ese ritmo pronto se cansaría de la comida Tailandesa, pero por lo menos era comida de verdad a comparación de las cosas feas que ella intentaba preparar. Salió un momento a la calle para estirar un poco los músculos y el frío ambiente estuvo a punto de calarle hasta los huesos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo al local alguien la saludó.

—Hola.

Bella giró un poco la cabeza para mirar quién le hablaba. Era la misma chica que conoció en el bello parque que había en el trayecto entre su casa y el trabajo días atrás. Esta vez sin perro que cuidar, pero con bolsas colgando de sus manos. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Hola… ¿Alice? — contestó Bella, dudativa.

—Que bien, te acuerdas de mi… ¿Y cómo has estado?

—La verdad, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… Conseguí trabajo como mesera en este restaurante el día que nos conocimos.

—¡Esa es una magnífica noticia! Recuerdo que lucías bastante preocupada con tu situación… Cualquiera que fuera — comentó Alice frunciendo levemente las cejas. Luego, relajó su mirada —. Pero, este es el primer paso para algo mejor, ¿no? Cuando yo comencé en la empresa que estoy ahora, lo hice limpiando el cuarto piso del edificio Bond en el centro histórico de la ciudad. Después de poco más de un año me ascendieron para ser supervisora de las personas que limpiaban todo el edificio, porque inclusive hombres trabajan en manteniendo ¿sabías? Bien, al año siguiente tuve un nuevo ascenso y pasé a ser supervisora de nuestros chicos en los inmuebles que manejábamos en la zona histórica. Casi dos años después me ascendieron de nuevo y ahora pertenezco al grupo de supervisión general. Somos cinco y nos turnamos para hacer las visitas. Actualmente no solo nos dedicamos a edificios de oficinas, también lo hacemos en unos cuantos edificios residenciales, en casas grandes o mansiones, en salones después de una fiesta… Pero creo que te conté algo de eso la primera vez.

No solo era optimista, era además una completa parlanchina. Pese a eso Bella no se sentía incómoda con su hablar sin parar.

—La verdad es que si — confirmó Bella —. Creo que te gusta mucho tu trabajo.

—Algunas cosas, otras no — dijo Alice encogiéndose suavemente de hombros —. La paga es buena, hay días en que el trabajo es poco, otros días es por el contrario y deseas que durara treinta y dos horas porque no te alcanza el tiempo. He conocido lugares muy bonitos, he asistido a eventos fantásticos, y eso me ha ayudado a refinar mis gustos decorativos. Soy una experta ¿lo sabías?

Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Cuando quieras te puedo realizar una asesoría gratis.

—Gracias.

—¿A qué hora terminas tu turno? — quiso saber Alice.

—A las diez se cierra el restaurante. Si no hay muchos comensales, estoy saliendo a las diez y media.

Alice hizo una graciosa mueca facial.

—Que horario tan pedo.

Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Quería invitarte a un cafecito… Creo que a esa hora estás agotada.

—Por ahora, si. Mientras me acostumbro — admitió Bella.

—Bien. Entonces, te invito a desayunar ¿qué te parece? ¿Aceptas? — le propuso Alice con rapidez.

Bella abrió la boca para decir que no.

—Ya sé… Es muy pronto, apenas si nos conocemos. ¿La otra semana?

—Creo que el próximo fin de semana estaría bien — concordó Bella.

—¡Genial! Frente a mi parque hay un pequeño restaurante donde cocinan delicioso… — se interrumpió, mirando a Bella con el cejo ligeramente fruncido — ¿Sigues alguna dieta especial en los alimentos?

—Hasta ahora no — contestó, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Siempre es bueno saber. ¿Aun tienes la tarjeta que te di?

—Si — contestó Bella, sin estar segura dónde la había colocado —. Pero si puedes regalarme un par más, mejor. Mi suerte no ha sido muy favorable últimamente y en cualquier momento puedo perderla.

Alice buscó rápidamente en su bolso y le entregó cuatro tarjetas.

—¿Ya tienes teléfono?

Bella negó con timidez, luego se cruzó de brazos para conservar un poco de calor corporal.

—Lo mejor es que te hagas a uno lo más pronto posible, no solo por una emergencia, también por necesidad.

—Mis finanzas no están para pagar una factura mensual telefónica.

—Tengo una amiga que trabaja en AT&T, si quieres le puedo solicitar información sobre equipos prepago. Algo barato que puedas comprar, lo recargas con un par de dólares semanalmente, o más, si puedes, y tienes minutos para usar. No vas a durar en este trabajo toda la vida y siempre es bueno estar comunicada con el mundo, nunca sabes cuándo se va a presentar la oportunidad perfecta para progresar, generalmente ellas llegan con una llamada y puede pasar pronto.

—Tienes muy buen parlamento para persuadir a alguien a comprar una línea celular ¿no serás tú la que trabaja en AT&T?

—Si trabajara en AT&T ni de chiste te recomendaría una línea prepago, las comisiones buenas las dan las postpago.

—No conozco nada de ese tipo de negocios, por lo cual te daré el beneficio de la duda — le dijo Bella, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado? — le preguntó Alice.

Bella asintió.

—¿A las 8:30?

—Me parece bien — dijo Bella.

—Nos veremos en el árbol en el que te encontró cosito.

—¿Quién?

—El pulgoso peludo de mi primo Emmet… El perro hiperactivo.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas como se llama el animal?

—Tiene algo que ver con un sistema operativo de computador… y no es Windows.

—Ya.

—Ese día te llevaré la información que me den de los teléfonos. Empieza a hacerte un chanchito para comprarlo.

Alice se despidió, y Bella suspiró, entrando al restaurante con rapidez porque el frío estaba por dejarla tiesa.

Mientras se alistaba para reiniciar su turno, pensó en las últimas palabras de Alice. Esperaba que realmente su situación mejorara un poco, pero no era tan ilusa como para creer que habría un cambio definitivo en su vida en corto plazo. El optimismo de la pequeña mujer tenía gran contraste en su mente con el optimismo del mequetrefe de Edward. Tal vez fuera porque Bella no le tenía estima ni respeto, tal vez fuera porque le importara bien poco su bienestar, pero las palabras de Alice calaban mejor en su maltrecho espíritu que las palabras de su mal llamado esposo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

©Queda prohibida la distribución parcial o total de esta historia sin autorización.


End file.
